Just Like That Summer
by ruruLALALALALALovesssssssYOU
Summary: Luke was Luka's adoptive older brother. Luka was Luke's sunshine, his whole world, the best little sister a brother could ever have. And as for Luka, Luke was her knight in shining armor. What happens when after the best summer they spent together, Luke's real mother comes to take him back? What will happen when he returns as Kaito after some years? T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

You all haven't heard of it, have you? The heartbreaking story of a girl and a boy. Let me tell you the story about them.

It all started when the Megurine couple got married. It was amazing how they shared boundless merriness with each other. They were very happy indeed. Kenji, the husband, got her wife, Lacie, pregnant with their very first baby. We all know how couples feel like when they get their first child, right? They felt immeasurable gaiety.

Here is where the tragedy began. When the day of the child's birth finally came, Kenji hurriedly brought his wife to the hospital. Kenji was really nervous while watching his wife giving birth to their baby. However, a huge smile could be seen to the couple's face when the baby finally came out. The baby had a very cute face and few strands of blonde hair on the head. The couple was really happy.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Megurine! It's a baby girl!" greeted the doctor before Lacie lost consciousness.

When Lacie finally woke up, she looked for her baby. She was totally panicking then her husband comforted her.

"The nurses took her to the nursery section. Relax." He said as his wife sighed in relief. "What should we name our little angel?"

Lacie smiled. "I want to name her Lily."

The husband smiled and agreed to his wife's suggestion. They were really excited about the things that would happen to them in the future. They just couldn't imagine what a happy family they would turn out to be. They spent the whole afternoon talking about their plans. They were excited to go shopping to buy the little girl new clothes, new toys and everything else. Suddenly, a nurse came barging in while panting.

"Is there anything wrong?" asked Kenji.

"Ma'am, sir, I'm so sorry." The nurse said. "Your baby."

"What happened to my baby?" Lacie screamed.

"She was stolen. "

…were the words that shattered the world of the Megurines. Of course, they looked for her. The policemen did a lot of investigations about the case but apparently, they just got rotten luck.

* * *

The investigations were still ongoing. One day, Kenji and Lacie went to visit their friend, Miku. Miku happened to be a very close friend of the couple. She was cheerful and very outgoing but that time, she was all worn out. Her eyes were dead and she was so pale. The couple wondered why she was like that until…

"My husband left me after I gave birth to that filthy child." She muttered as she pointed to an innocent baby being carried by a maid.

Lacie was at shock. Of course she would be very sad if Kenji left her but wasn't the child enough to bring her back happiness? The loss of her baby girl was the most devastating thing that happened to her so she just couldn't imagine why Miku hated the poor boy.

From that day on, the couple started to visit Miku more often. Seeing Miku wasn't the main reason but seeing her child. They were happy taking care of the baby. He was 3 days older than Lily. They loved the baby boy since they were excited on having a child of their own. They saw Kaito, Miku's son, as their real child.

Months have passed and Miku was still not fond of Kaito. She becomes appalled by just seeing him. She just hated everything about him because he reminds her of his father. Because of this, the Megurines decided to adopt the boy. Kaito was legally adopted by Kenji and Lacie and got his name changed to Luke Megurine. They also lost hope on finding their lost child so they stopped the investigations. After few weeks, Miku went to France.

Kenji, Lacie and Luke lived happily. They raised Luke as a quiet, serious young man, good-willed, though gentle and shy. He loved his parents very much not knowing that they weren't the real ones. He would do anything just to make them happy. He was heartbreakingly sensitive for a 4 year old boy. He would tremble whenever he saw his parents sad and cry whenever he saw his parents hurt. He was so attached to his parents especially, his dad.

One day, Lacie got pregnant again. The couple was excited to have a baby again. Luke was also excited to have a little sibling. He wanted a baby brother. He could just imagine playing lots of fun stuff with him. He wanted to play his favorite game, football with him, eat his favorite food, ice cream, with him and listen to their mother's stories with him before sleeping at night.

The day everyone has been waiting for finally arrived. When Lacie finally gave birth to her second child, she didn't lose consciousness unlike her first time giving birth. She was able to hold her baby in her arms after all of it. She looked like a little angel. She had thin strands of pink hair coming out her head. Lacie cried tears of joy while examining the face of her beautiful baby. Same went with Kenji. Luke, in the other hand, was disappointed because he wanted a baby brother but got a baby sister instead but was still happy. He still thought of doing the things that he wanted to do with her.

They named her Luka.

* * *

**.. i really have this bad habit of uploading new stories while I haven't even finished the old ones –A– (even if nobody even reads them lol) is all about unleashing your imagination so i'll still go for it lol .. well, since this account is for LuKaito , my new story will be about LuKaito again huehuehuehue .. i've made this story up a long long time ago but imma add more details and stuff .. enjoy :3 (who am i talking to ?!)**


	2. Chapter 2

_The Megurine Family lived peacefully for five years. For five whole years, nothing went wrong. Until…_

**KAITO/LUKE POV**

"Well, maybe if you didn't clumsily fall in the middle of them, they wouldn't fly away." I said in huff as I watched my confused little sister tilt her head in reply. She was sitting where she had fallen only seconds ago, butterflies in every shades of the rainbow, fluttering away like dust clouds, rising from the silky flowers.

Giggling, she turned her face upward to the clear blue sky, but not before glaring pointedly at me.

"Yeah, well" she said sticking her tongue out, she smirked and leapt up to dance away. "There!" But I refused to budge in my place at the middle of the field, and simply stood there with my arms crossed and my face crooked in boredom. My eyes wouldn't leave her form though. My sister is like the clumsiest girl I know. Every movement she made made me want to fall over, laughing.

She kept on jumping and hopping as she tried to catch some butterflies. Without a moment lost, I saw her running in full speed towards me. As soon as she was in range, she leapt towards me, and together, we fell, rolling in the fields of wildflowers, squishing hundreds of daisies and sending more butterflies frantically flying towards the clear blue sky.

As we came to a stop, she smirked above me in triumph. All I could see was her face, like a bright sunshine, surrounded by flowers, each its own luscious and vivid color, rising up from emerald stalks. She stuck her tongue out, sat up and giggled.

"I only want one." She continued. "I mean, just one! You wouldn't think they would be incredibly hard to catch.

I followed her motions and sat up, wrapping my arms around my cute little sister, narrowing my eyes to see the fields around me clearer. "Just one?" I asked my voice barely able to rise above Luka's as she ranted about being unable to catch one. She stopped as she looked at me with her eyes shining bright.

"I knew you'd catch me one!" she squealed, clapping excitedly.

I leaned back my arms for a moment then sighed. "I guess." Shrugging, I laid down, laying my arms flat and open like I was accepting a hug. Luka blinked and leaned over me, watching me with sparkling laughing eyes.

"What are you doing?" she huffed, pouting as she continued to watch me.

"Lay down." I whispered moving a finger slowly to my lips before I laid back in the grass.

Blinking, she chewed her lips before following my movement. "Now what?" she whispered.

"That." I whispered back. My voice send chills to her as the sky above us erupted into colors. The flowers around us surged like ocean waves as masses of butterflies hovered above the protection of the little colorful forest. Each was like velvet, and against the sun, they looked like shards of stained glass, with sunlight filtering through the vibrant colors of their wings.

Gasping, she watched as each danced towards the sun, until the sun bleached them from existence, and each would fall back down like single colored stars from heaven.

After we laid on the same place for long enough, the butterflies began landing on us, blessing us with soft little kisses for each landing. Luka giggled and sneezed as one landed on her nose, sending the rest up into the air.

"See?" I asked sitting up and leaning over to see her giggling, still pressed into the flowers and grass of the field. Sitting up, she hugged me tight.

"Wait till Noriko hears! She only got lunch. I got lunch AND butterflies." I scratched my head as I watch her stand up and start dancing through the flowers with her arms stretched out wide. Finally, she froze and bent down to give me a playful kiss on the cheek.

"Who's this Noriko?" I asked.

"She's this blonde girl from my class. I don't know why she's always rude to me. I never did anything wrong to her. You know what? She's also nine like you but still in kindergarten." She said.

I smiled as I patted her head. "Just ignore her. If she's rude to you, be nice to her. Maybe she's just jealous because she's older but my little sister is much smarter than her."

She giggled as she collected her dolls lying down the field. "We better hurry or we'll never make it to the beach to eat with mommy and daddy." After she finished collecting, she hurried down the path. I reluctantly followed watching her dreamily as she jogged down the trail.

None of the love left my eyes when I saw her trip and land on the soft grass again, giggling and complaining about her clumsiness.

_Yes, they were that close._

"Where have you two been?" asked mom.

"Luka wanted to play on top of the hill." I said.

Mom smiled as she prepared the food. Me and Luka sat down with dad while waiting for mom to get finished.

This beach truly is wonderful. Being here always makes me feel at ease. Actually, I take Luka here all the time. We always have fun making sand castles and playing in the water. Dad often gets mad at us, especially me since I'm the one who always takes Luka there, for going home all wet and dirty.

I wonder if Luka loves me the way I love her. Wait, I sound disgusting. I'm making it sound like incest. Don't get me wrong. I just love her dearly. I'm not that good with socializing with people. I'm shy. I do have this football team but they aren't really friendly. Luka is all I have. If I leave, will my baby sister miss me? I don't want to leave her side though and I don't want her to leave mine. She's my best friend.

"I like it here." Luka murmured as she looked at the illuminating sun. There was a small curve on her lips, not long ago before she stuck her tongue out.

Father chuckled as he heard Luka say those words. "It seems like it but why do you like it here, if I may ask?" He smiled at Luka as he patted her head. "I mean, we've been to different beaches and they are a lot more beautiful than this one."

She smiled innocently. "True, but this one has its own charm. Me and Luke plays here all the time. We made a lot of memories here. Maybe that's the reason. Luke always makes me happy so please don't get mad at him when we go home wet and dirty." She pleaded.

Father was a bit shocked from what she said then suddenly burst into laughter. "Alright, alright."

I'm glad that Luka appreciates the things that I do for her.

We happily ate the food that mom prepared for us. It was such a perfect lunch. Who wouldn't enjoy this kind of lunch? You are like in your favorite place on earth, you are together with your family, sharing stories with each other and everyone is happy. Just by seeing their happy faces already makes me feel like I'm the happiest guy on earth.

"Mom, dad, can we go ride the bicycle for a little while?" Luka suddenly asked.

Our parents looked at each other, smiled, looked back at Luka then nodded. Oh, if you could just see Luka's happy face. She clapped excitedly as she reached out for her small bike. I rode my own and we drove off. It was pretty hard riding a bicycle on the sand so Luka always fell over and I helped her out. We suddenly reached for the road where we could pedal much better.

It was so much fun racing with her. Of course, as a good older brother, I always let her win. She always teased me and I just stick my tongue out whenever she did. I can't imagine how other elder brothers get annoyed by their little sister. I mean, seeing this little girl happy because of me is just overwhelming.

I'm glad she became my sister.

_Despite of all of it, of course they wouldn't avoid little skirmishes. Siblings will always be siblings no matter how much they love each other. Let's move on._

_3 days later…_

I came home, tired and lonely. I was exhausted. I went to practice with my football teammates for our upcoming summer game just a few days behind but as usual, they bullied me again. Luka suddenly entered the house; she was probably in the playground playing with the other kids. She was crying and it broke my heart seeing her like that.

I hurriedly approached her. "What happened?" I asked worriedly, looking at her with my eyes opened wide. She cried more and more as I wrapped my arms around her patting her back.

"Noriko was at the playground and I was in the swing and she pushed me higher and higher and I fell and all of the kids laughed at me." She whimpered. Looking at her sad little face was really heartbreaking.

Even though I was already tired, I scurried to the playground to find that girl who dared to hurt my little sister. Luka was stopping me but I didn't care. Whoever made her cry needed to pay. I was in total outrage and when I arrived, all of the kids went quiet.

"Who's this Noriko?" I roared.

A girl with long blonde hair who was playing in the seesaw with another kid stared at me and barely raised her hand. "L…Luke?" she asked scared.

"How did you know my name?" Noriko, the blonde haired girl looked so familiar yet I wasn't sure where I've seen her before.

"Noriko has a crush on you, Mr.!" the kid on the other side of the seesaw said.

Noriko blushed and was all defensive. "No…No I," she tried to explain before I ran to her and gripped her shoulders tightly.

"Look, blondie! I don't care whoever you are but always remember not to hurt my little sister. Try to hurt her one more time and I'm sure to beat the crap out of you regardless of your gender." I yelled at her face with my image filled with wrath. Luka was hugging me from behind telling me to stop. I pulled Luka's hand away from the playground and dragged her home.

"You shouldn't have done that." She cried. I totally adore Luka. Despite of what that girl did to her, she still didn't fight back. She was kind. She was weak and it broke my heart. Hearing her laugh was all I could ever ask for.

I patted her head and smiled. I pulled her to a hug again and cradled her to my arms. I'd do anything for this girl. I wanted her to keep on smiling. Luka was my whole world.

"Hey, Luke." She called out. "I want you to win the football match. I'm gonna be watching." She continued. She looked up to me waiting for my response.

I frowned as I looked down to her. "I'm sorry. I don't think I still want to join the match. I mean, my teammates are such bullies."

She pulled away and looked at me in the eyes with a pleading face. "But you have to. I want you to play. I want you to win." She protested.

"But I always get bullied." I explained.

"I said I want you to play!" she yelled.

My mood suddenly changed. I didn't know but I think I became mad at her for the very first time. "Enough, Luka." I said as my eyebrows met.

She was being childish. "I said play! If I say I want you to play, you are going to play."

I wasn't able to control my temper anymore as I stood up and yelled back at her. "I said no! What's wrong with you? I protect you from those people who hurt you but why can't you understand that I don't want to do a particular thing because there are people there who hurt me? I said I don't want to play. No means no!"

By that, tears started to form in her eyes. Mom heard us and entered the room. I was glaring at Luka and that made her cry even more. She ran out of the house and mom chased for her. I stood still as if my feet were glued to the floor. What's wrong with me? Why wasn't I chasing after Luka? I wasn't supposed to be mad at her. I think I'm going to apologize when she gets back.


	3. Chapter 3

**KAITO/LUKE POV**

I shouldn't have yelled at her. I should've been a good big brother like I always have to be. I was just tired and pretty gloomy from what happened in the practice today but I shouldn't have hurt my little sister's feelings.

I was sitting on the sofa while waiting for them to come back. They've been gone for almost an hour. What could've happened? I was trying to relax but I just couldn't stop worrying. Of course, mom is going to be alright but knowing how clumsy Luka was, I couldn't help thinking about her. What if mom wasn't able to catch up for her and she went away because of me? Why am I getting this kind of feeling?

I was still sitting on the sofa doing nothing while watching time tick by. "Hey, Luke. Why aren't you changing yet? You smell awful." Dad giggled as he sat beside me. "How's my little athlete doing? You don't look so happy."

I looked down sighing as my dad patted me on the head. "Well, the practice was terrible. I have pretty bad teammates but it isn't what's bothering me. You see, dad…" I continued. "I said I didn't want to play football anymore but Luka said she want me to. We had a little exchange of words and I yelled at her. She ran away and mom chased for her." I covered my face with my hands. Just by thinking about how hurt she looked when I yelled at her makes me want to cry.

"You see, Luka believes in you. Even if your teammates are a bunch of uhm… how do I put this? meanies who try to put you down, Luka wants to see you proving them wrong. She wants you to make them see that you can be amazing even if they all hate you. Your little sister looks up to you." I guess I was just too exhausted to realize that. With dad's words, my urge of apologizing to Luka just became stronger.

I got into my feet. "Dad, I'll follow them." Dad smiled at me. I ran closer to the door and when I was about to exit, my dad's phone rang. I froze.

Why did I get such a bad feeling with that phone call?

I looked back to my dad whose face was filled with horror. Dumbfounded, I found myself in tears. "What happened?" I asked.

"Luka." Dad murmured.

* * *

Me and dad hurried to the hospital. I could feel my heart pounding on my chest. I have never been this scared my whole life. I didn't care what punishment I might receive from mom and dad but my biggest fear was losing her. Me and dad rushed to the emergency room to see an unconscious Luka lying there.

I went closer to her bed and when I was close enough, I collapsed crying out loud. "This is my entire fault! If I didn't yell at her, she wouldn't have run to the road! She wouldn't have been bumped by that… that stupid car! I hate myself! I hate myself so much!"

My mom and dad went closer to us as both of them patted my back. "It was an accident."My mom whispered. "Don't blame yourself." My dad added. Why? How could they?

"What's wrong with you guys? Shouldn't you be punishing me for what I did?" I cried. "Why are you guys defending me? Don't you love her?"

I walked out and ran to the prayer room. I prayed for Luka to wake up very soon.

* * *

_Few days later…_

Today's the day of our game and Luka was still unconscious. Mom and dad got the results and the doctors said that it wasn't serious. The doctor said that we just have to wait for her to wake up and we can take her out. I was still worried though. If it wasn't such a serious bump, why was she still asleep?

My dad went to the game with me. I was hoping for Luka to wake up before the game because she said she wanted to see me play. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have the courage to stand here again. I wouldn't have the guts to face my hostile teammates. I am doing this for her. If she wouldn't be able to watch me, then I have to win. I didn't want to let her down.

My body pulsed as one with my heart and I couldn't feel my legs anymore. I felt a bead of sweat running down my chin. Nothing else mattered except winning the game.

I watched a player from the other team receive the ball passed by one of his teammate, obviously their skills not matching mine. I knew I was better. I had to be better.

In the game, I was quite surprised that I was actually better than I thought I would be. Why wouldn't I? Luka believed in me so I had to believe in myself too.

Even though I knew I was being good, the other team played as if the field was theirs. I wouldn't let them win.

One of the players on the other team kicked the ball to their side of the field, and then in one swift motion, Leon, one of my teammates stole it before it reaches the teammate of the other team. Leon looked for me through the scattered players and when he saw me, he passed the ball to me.

I positioned to the right of the goal post waiting.

Leon wove through several players, and then kicked the ball towards me. The ball was approaching and I put my focus onto my feet. _Step one, step two, step three_. I kicked the ball right in between the goal keeper's legs.

_GOAL!_

We suddenly heard the whistle as a signal of the game being finished. We won. Me and my teammates were so happy.

"Luke, we're sorry if we've been… you know? Kind of bad to you." Leon said scratching his head while sticking his tongue out.

I smiled. "It's alright."

One by one, they started apologizing to me. Maybe Luka knew that if I play well, they will finally see that I am not a loser. It was definitely the reason why she wanted me to play. She didn't want me to be socially impaired.

"Here." Mikuo said while handing me the trophy. I was in awestruck. I mean, why me?

I looked at Mikuo who was smiling at me. I looked at our other teammates who were doing the same. Meito, the captain of the team, patted my shoulder. "You deserve it the most, Megurine."

I couldn't believe it. "Thank you. I mean, really. Thanks." They all smiled at me. "Thanks again, guys. But, I have to hurry to the hospital." As soon as they heard what I said, all of their smiled faded away.

"Why?" Leon asked.

"My sister got bumped by a car and she wanted us to win the game even from the start." I explained.

Without asking any other questions, they smiled at me again."Go!" Mikuo said. "Hurry!"

I smiled back at them, nodded and scurried to my dad who was waiting for me. He congratulated me and asked me if I wanted to celebrate. Of course I wanted to but I wanted to see Luka more so I declined his offer.

When we were finally in the hospital, my dad let me enter Luka's room alone as he followed mom the canteen at the ground floor.

I walked towards Luka's bed as I looked at her unconscious face. Using my fingers, I removed few strands of her hair lying on her face. "We won. We won the game." I whispered while putting the trophy on the table beside her bed. I single tear dropped from my eye.

"I knew you could do it!" she exclaimed giggling and pinching my cheek. "You were worried sick about me, weren't you?"

I was out of words. She was finally awake? I was kind of annoyed but excitement of being with her again was there even greater. "No. I was just looking out for you because that's what good older brothers do. And besides, if I didn't look out for you, mom and dad would worry." I said in pride.

She pouted and punched my arm playfully. She was so cute! I would really bite her cheek if she wouldn't just get hurt. "Fine!" she yelled. "Then I'll go to sleep and never wake up again." She said with a very childish tone and closed her eyes.

I wrapped my arms around her. "I was just kidding. Of course, I was worried. I won't ever forgive myself for yelling at you. I want you to know that these past days that you were asleep were like the saddest days of my life. Please don't go back to sleep." I could feel her small arms hugging me back. It was heaven.

"How sweet," Mom said while smiling at us. She was standing behind us together with dad all the time. We all gathered for a group hug.

Mom started reading a bunch of papers that the doctor gave her. "Doc, what are these things that you saw in Luka's eyes?"

"They're nothing serious, ma'am. They will eventually go away." The doctor replied.

With that, everything was finally alright. We took Luka home and we celebrated her come back by eating tuna, her favorite dish, ice cream and cake for dinner.

After eating dinner, I went to my room and looked outside my window, thinking about all of the good things that happened. Luka suddenly entered and ran towards me. "Luke! I want to play." She pulled my hands heading to my door.

"Alright, alright." I chuckled. So, everything is back to the way it was. "Wanna go to the beach?" I whispered so mom and dad wouldn't hear us.

She smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Me and Luka have become closer ever since she came back from the hospital. Well, nothing really changed on what we usually do but…you know? I felt it. Maybe I just loved her even more. Maybe I just felt really bad about losing her for a while and I never want to lose her again. Ever.

I suddenly heard her snapping repeatedly. Oops! I guess I was spacing out again. "Luke! This is the fifth time. Haven't I told you before not to think of anything else while playing with me? I want you to only think of me. Only me, okay?" she demanded. Man, she looked so cute.

I chuckled from what she said. She's such a bossy little girl. It's not that I hate it though. I love her the way she is. "I'm sorry." I scratched the back of my head. "Let's play now." I continued with a goofy smile on my face.

She pouted and sat on the bench. She suddenly hugged her knees as I sat beside her and patted her back. "I'm beginning to think that big brother is starting to like a girl now." she muttered.

"Why so?" I asked.

"Well, you've been spacing out. My classmate said that when a boy spaces out, he's thinking about his special someone." she suddenly looked at me with worried eyes. What was she worried about? Seriously, I'm the one who knows Luka the most but sometimes, she's just really unpredictable. "Luke, listen to me. I want to be your only baby girl. You're my hero. I don't want to share my hero with anyone else, you got it?" She sounded really bossy but cute as always.

I was quite surprised about what she said when blood suddenly rushed to my face. I smiled. "Alright. You're my only baby girl and I promise you that I'm always gonna be by your side. And when I say your side, I mean only yours." I pointed at her chest and she giggled. "Even if everyone condemns you, even if it's gonna be mom or dad, I'll always be by your side because that's just how I love you."

Man, if everyone could just see how happy she was when I said that. If everyone could just see that bright smile on her face.

"I love you too, Luke." She suddenly gave me a mischievous grin. "I know why you're spacing out then."

I chuckled. "Why?"

She hugged me then started pinching my cheeks. "Because you need my hugs!" Okay, she's just being too adorable that I want to eat her. She stood up and pulled my arms, giving me the signal that she already wanted to go home.

* * *

"We're home!" Luka yelled as she entered the house.

Mom and dad were usually waiting to welcome us and prepare food or something but they weren't there. The house was quiet and all. Before we could go any further, we saw a lady rushing out of the house crying. Luka was scared and so was I but I wouldn't let anyone hurt her if there was someone here. What was up with that lady?

Quietly, we went upstairs to see if there was somebody else and for not too long, we heard mom and dad's voices from their room and they were...crying? We were worried sick so we rushed to their room and saw them hugging a blonde girl.

Who's that girl? "Lily! If you could just know how sad me and your dad were when you were taken away from us." mom cried. Wait, mom and dad?

"Lily?" the girl with a very familiar voice asked. "Is that m..my real name?" Who is she?

Dad nodded, wiping his own tears away. "I'm so glad you're finally here, Lily." mom and dad looked at each other and smiled, then finally, saw me and Luka. "Come here, kids!" dad called out.

Me and Luka reluctantly came in. "Noriko?" Luka asked. Ah! Right. The girl from the playground that made Luka cry. What is she doing here?

Noriko looked at Luka in awestruck. "Luka?" she suddenly looked at mom and dad. "Mommy, daddy! Why is Luka here?" she asked. What? Why is she calling them mom and dad? Oh, and I didn't really like her tone. It was as if she wanted to make Luka leave. After another split second, her eyes landed on me. "Luke? What are you doing here? What are you guys doing here?"

My dad looked at all of us with his eyes opened wide. "You know each other?"

Luka smiled at dad. "She's Noriko, my classmate."

Out of habit, mom and dad looked at each other again, to me and Luka, to each other, then to me and Luka again. I didn't really like the look on their faces. I couldn't tell what was going on but the only thing I knew was I didn't like it. I didn't know why but I felt like I was being lied to.

Dad looked at me and I can't believe I'm saying this but he looked very unpleasant. No, he wasn't ugly. It's just that, you know? The way he looked at me, it gave me goosebumps. I wish I could explain what I am feeling but even I can't understand myself. There was this aura that surrounded the room. I didn't know why pain was taking over my heart.

"Luke, Luka, she is...your sister." Our what?! "Look, we're sorry if we didn't tell you kids about this before but," dad was picking the right words to say. "well, she was stolen when she was a baby and well,... now she's here." dad explained.

It's not really a big deal. Why would they hide it from us? There's a reason why. There's definitely a reason. "How did she find us? I mean, how did she find you?" I asked.

"The people who stole me when I was a baby was a syndicate. They raised me with other kids, telling us to either steal money or beg from people at a very young age. When I was five, they were caught and I got into an orphanage. Sweet Anne, a rich woman helped me find my real parents which happens to be your parents." Noriko explained.

Mom was crying and so was dad. They pitied Noriko. Of course she was pitiful. I looked at Luka and even she was crying. They all gathered to a group hug and after few seconds, I joined in.

I should feel sorry for Noriko but why can't I get this uncomfortable feeling inside me go away? I was being cruel for wishing that she should've never came back. What's wrong with me? Couldn't I just accept her as my sister? No wonder she looked so familiar. On the playground, I though I saw her before but the reason why she looked so familiar was because she looked like dad. There was no doubt. She really is my sister.

Wait. Hasn't Luka told me before that she was also nine? She was a girl my age. How could that be? I think I'm being a paranoid. Yeah, that's it. I wish I would already stop feeling uneasy.

* * *

Day by day, Noriko, or should I say, Lily became more attached to mom and dad. It wasn't that she was having a special treatment or something but, let's face it, I'm jealous. It was as if I was invisible, not all the time, but mom and dad was giving her the attention that I used to get, especially dad. I knew they were excited about welcoming her back and stuff but what was bothering me was their relationship with Luka didn't change. Not that I was jealous with Luka but I felt like I was replaced by Lily. Wait, was Lily really the one who replaced me or was I a replacement for her when she wasn't here yet? No, I'm just being a paranoid again.

On the bright side, my relationship with Luka stayed strong. It was mainly because Lily didn't seem to like her. Believe me or not, she seems like she envies Luka. Luka was kind, smart, lovable and not to mention, cute. Well, I'm not saying it because I'm closer to her but really... Luka has this smile that could bright up anyone's day. I admit that Lily is pretty but I can tell that when Luka grows up, she'll be even more beautiful.

I heard Luka snapping repeatedly again. "Oh, I'm sorry for spacing out again. I swear I'm not thinking about any other girl except you." I said in a hurry almost not breathing. I sounded like man cheating on his girl.

She giggled. "I know. You just need hugs." she hugged me tightly and I hugged her back.

Lily suddenly entered the living room and as soon as she did, Luka ran towards her and hugged her. "Let's play, Lily!" she said in a cheerful voice.

Instead of hugging her back or patting her head, she looked at her coldly and pushed her away, causing Luka to fall. "Don't you ever touch me, you ugly brat!" HOW DARE SHE?!

Without thinking first, I walked towards her and slapped her. Even I wasn't able to stop myself. "How dare you? How dare you hurt Luka?" I roared. "Haven't I told you before not to hurt her or else?"

Lily cried and Luka hugged me from behind trying to stop me. "Stop it, Luke. Please stop." but I didn't listen to her.

Lily was crying out loud. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

I gripped her collar and as soon as I did that, dad came in, carried Lily and slapped me away. He actually...slapped me.

"Daddy! Please stop hurting Luke!" Luka cried.

I knew he was going to be mad but I didn't think that he could actually do that. "Dad." I whispered.

"Don't you dare hurt my precious child and stop calling me dad!" he yelled. My heart was suddenly covered with thorns. Stop...calling him dad?

I didn't know what I was doing. It was like my feet moved on its own and ran away.

Well, I went to the beach. It was the only place that made me feel right.

Not too long ago, I saw mom and Luka running towards me. Is mom going to slap me too? When she was closer, she spread her arms wide and almost tackled me. She hugged me tightly.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

Mom patted my head and wiped her tears away. "Luka told me to take her here."

Luka looked so worried. Because of the pain that I felt, I almost forgot about her. Again, my body moved on its own and the next thing I knew was I was hugging her.

"I knew we'd find you here." she said.

The three of us just sat there, looking at the beautiful scenery of the beach. I finally broke the silence. "Mom, please tell me the truth. Why did dad tell me to stop calling him dad? It's just that I've noticed." I said with my voice, wavering. "Luka told me before the Lily and I have the same age." Tears were falling down my cheeks. "She was getting all the attention that I used to get from you guys and come to think of it, I don't look like you nor dad." I swallowed. "Lily is blonde like that and Luka is a pinkette like you." Mom was also crying. She knew where I was going. I was hesitating to ask because I was afraid to know the truth. "Say, am I adopted?" I finally spat it out.


	5. Chapter 5

My mom's face was all wet with tears. She kept opening and closing her mouth as if she was hesitating to tell me the truth. There was no doubt though. Her reaction already told me that it was true. Even if I already knew, I wanted to hear the answer from her. I was still hoping to find out that I was wrong. Even if I knew, while waiting for mom's answer, I kept lying to myself.

"Luke, I love you. We love you." I knew it. She tried to say it as calm as she could.

I looked even sadder and more tears rolled down my cheeks. It was so painful. Why me? I love them too much. Why did I have to be adopted?

"Mom," I almost screamed with my hoarse voice. "am I adopted?" I asked again.

I knew mom was in pressure. I knew I hurt her when I asked her that but I wanted to hear it from her. "Yes." She finally said. "You're adopted but Luke, for me, you're my real son."

I didn't feel any anger. I didn't hate her. I didn't care if they lied to me. I smiled looking away from her. I faced the sky that was turning orange and I felt a cold breeze blowing over me. "I see." Even I was surprised with my own calmness. I just couldn't bring myself to even feel deceived. "So I was a replacement for Lily and now that she's here, dad doesn't need me anymore."

"Luke, that's not true." Mom tried to explain but I stood up and she was out of words.

"Mom, I want to be alone. I promise I'll come back later but please don't follow me." I said not caring what she said next. I only heard her loud cry as I walked away.

My feet brought me to another part of the place. Well, I went to a cliff. No, I didn't plan on jumping but I was really dazzled. I got a better look of the ocean and the sun. It's like it made me forget about everything.

I just wanted to be there forever but mom and dad,... I mean, Mr. and Mrs. Megurine would worry. Maybe not Mr. Megurine but my foster mom would. I just sat there for hours.

Not too long ago, I felt someone tugging the sleeve of my shirt. I looked down and saw a panting Luka. "Luka, I said I want to be alone." I didn't want her to go away. I wanted to see if she was going to listen but I felt like I really needed her. She was the only one who could make me happy.

"But I spent hours looking for you," she said pouting. That face of her already made me feel a hundred times better. "You can't just tell me to go away. I'm staying by your side whether you like it or not."

Tears started to cloud my eyes again. Knowing that Luka still loved me as an older brother replaced all my sadness with joy. "Why?" I asked, not facing her because I didn't want her to see me crying.

"Because I love you." she said. I could tell that she was also crying because of her voice. "Promise, even if everyone condemns you, even if it's gonna be mom or dad, I'll always be by your side just like how you're always going to be by mine." she broke into tears and I finally faced her revealing her my weak side. Of course, she has seen it before but she always got worried so I always tried my best to hide it from her.

I hugged her tightly and she did the same. "I love you too, Luka." I hugged her even tighter. I didn't care if I crushed her but I just needed to hug her like that. "Wait, no, I love you more." Words weren't enough to explain how I felt for her.

"You're wrong. I lo-" she tried to protest but I put a finger to her lips so she would stop talking. I always agree with her but I wouldn't agree with her this time. She removed my finger from her lips and wiped her tears away. "Luke, can you promise me something?" she suddenly said. "Promise me that you will never ever leave me." she continued giving emphasis to the word 'ever'.

I smiled at her and nodded. I bent down pulling her to a hug again and kissed her forehead. She giggled and it was music to my ears. We stayed there till the sun set completely, the moon appeared and starts began to appear on the sky.

* * *

Luka was already asleep so I had to carry her on my back. Her snoring was making me giggle but I tried my best not to because I didn't want to wake her up. The lights were still turned on and I felt scared. Dad might scold me again.

I opened the door silently, getting ready for what might they do to me for going home late with their daughter. Mom rushed to us and hug both of us. I put a finger on my lips, signaling her not to because she might wake Luka up. She took Luka from me, patted my head and went to Luka's room.

I closed the door behind me as I sighed. I knew everything wouldn't be the same anymore. I feel like I'm being a burden to my foster parents. Lily is here now. Do they still need me?

Mom suddenly came back. I stared at her and she looked like she did nothing but cry all day. I felt really bad for making her sad. She approached me and hugged me once again. Tears started to fall from my eyes again without noticing. Maybe I wasn't her real son but I felt it. I felt her love for me.

"Am I... still allowed to call you mom?" I didn't want to stop calling her mom. Even if dad already hated me, I still wanted to at least continue being my mother's son.

"Of course, baby. No matter who you are, as long as you're you, you'll always be allowed to call me because you are my son." I cried even more when she said that.

Dad suddenly came in. I froze and backed away from mom. Maybe he didn't want me near mom too. What if he tells me to leave? I wouldn't be able to carry on on my own. I was scared and totally shaking. I was afraid of what he might do to me.

He walked towards us and bent down. I didn't even dare to look up at him. I was too scared. I was bowing, expecting for another slap but when I opened my eyes, I was in a very tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, Luke. I was just mad. I don't want you to stop calling me daddy. I'm so sorry if you had to find out everything in a bad way." dad was all soft. I was out of words so I only hugged him back and kept crying.

He carried me to my bed and both of mom and dad kissed me goodnight. I just lied there watching them turn off my lamp and exit my room. Before they did, they smiled and me and I did the same. I was so tired but I couldn't just go to sleep. I felt a sudden longing. What was my real mother like? Why did she leave me? What did she look like? Did she ever love me?

It was already 10. Those questions kept playing in my mind until fatigue took over me and finally fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Knowing that I'm adopted wasn't as bad as I thought. There were no more secrets, everyone was free. Also, I think I already made Lily realize that being bad to Luka wouldn't do no good. We often played with each other and we were quite happy. Lily often spent time with dad when he was around though. I wasn't jealous anymore. Alright, let's just say that I still like playing with Luka alone better than having Lily around. No, I didn't have any hard feelings but you know? Being alone with your best friend just feels wonderful.

I space out more often now. It's mainly because I still had that yearning to see my real mother. I wonder where she is now. I'm just afraid to ask mom and dad about it because I might hurt them again.

I finally snapped out of it and heard Luka humming a familiar song. She was humming the song 'Last Night, Good Night'. She probably heard it from my phone last night when she slept beside me because she was scared of the boogie man again. I often play that song in a low volume before going to sleep. I love Shion Miku's songs. Do you know that she's Japanese but she lives in France and is a very popular diva there? I would sure love to meet her one day. I am a very huge fan of her. She isn't very popular here in Japan though but I think she's here on vacation. I'm not sure. Even if I was sure, I wouldn't be able to visit her since Luka would just be bored.

I was surprised when I felt a droplet of water landing on my nose. It was raining? It was really weird since it was summer. I turned to look at Luka who was staring at the dark sky.

Her eyes fluttered and she blinked away the small raindrops that speckled her cheeks. Sneezing, she giggled twirling in the gray mist. I smirked as I watched her twirl in the rain contently. Beaming, she caught sight of me. Bouncing up to me, she giggled, shivering. She was soaked and water was dripping from her small chin and dew drops brimming her eyelashes.

"You should join me," she chimed. "It's fun catching the rain on your tongue." Laughing, I let her tug me to the rain. Splashing, she stopped to watch as the rain gradually slowed down. She sighed coming back to her steady form. "I guess you missed it." Her eyes turned down sadly then I laughed lifting her chin with a gentle finger.

"Look up there." I said. "There's still a rainbow." I watched her as her eyes lit up, watching the rose colored sky. I felt a smile crawl onto my face as I watched her beautiful aquamarine eyes looking upwards. Turning my own face upwards, I saw three rainbows banding the sunset filled sky. I looked back down at her as I saw her silky pink hair tossing slightly in the light breeze as she gazed towards the sky. "Hey," I whispered, watching as her enchanted blue eyes looked up. "This summer is like the best summer of my life."

"Mine too." she said as she looked away from the sky and faced me. "I finally became friends with Lily and most importantly, I got to play with my awesome big brother a lot." she murmured, her voice fading then sneezed.

I chuckled but deep inside, I worried a lot. "Let's go home. You might catch a cold." She didn't bring her bike so we both rode on mine.

Riding the same bike with her felt really nice. I didn't know why there was a shade of pink on my face. No, I can assure you that it wasn't romance that I felt. Come on, that's incest! I just get this really amazing feeling when I'm close to her. It was very hard to explain but yeah. Leaves were falling down the path on our way home. It was just a sign that summer was almost over. It meant that we had to go back to school again. I didn't hate school. I loved school but I wouldn't be able to play with Luka often anymore.

I heard her sneeze again and pedaled faster. I didn't want her to get sick.

* * *

As soon as we got home, we saw Lily waiting for us at the gate. She looked annoyed and I didn't know why. Luka greeted her. She patted her head but was glaring at the little girl. Luka entered home and I went to the garage to park my bicycle beside dad's BMW z4.

When I turned around, I was surprised to see Lily there with her arms crossed. "So you were playing with Luka again." She snorted. What's wrong with her?

"You were with dad so I thought it was cool." I replied not letting my annoyance become obvious. "The three of us can play now if you want."

She stomped her foot and showed me her gritted teeth. "I want to play with only you and even if I want to right now, we can't because there's a visitor." She walked away. Man, she's annoying! No, really. I am okay with her being the real child of mom and dad but why does she always want Luka out of the picture?

I went to the living room to see who was mom and dad's visitor and I was really thrilled from what I saw. Shion Miku was right there! She was sitting on our sofa! She was friends with mom and dad? Why didn't they tell us? Why didn't they tell me? Why did mom and dad keep it a secret?

I hurriedly grabbed the nearest paper and pen and ran towards her. I handed her the paper and pen and smiled widely. "Miss Miku!" I exclaimed excitedly. "Can I please get your autograph?" It was then when I realized that I was acting a bit stupid. I turned to see mom and dad and I could see...horror on their faces? What's wrong?

I backed away from Miss Miku still looking at mom and dad. I looked up to her face and she looked kind of surprised. I knew I was acting stupid. That was really shameful. I bowed down hiding my face from my favorite diva when she suddenly grabbed the paper and pen I was holding and put it beside her instead of signing it. I swear I felt so embarrassed. I thought Miss Miku was a sweetheart but maybe the reason why mom and dad looked like that was because she was a proud person or whatsoever.

"I...I'm sorry." I muttered when I suddenly felt her hands caressing my cheeks. I looked at her in awestruck and I saw longing in her eyes. It was weird. I didn't know why.

"Lacie," she whispered. "Is he..."

"Luke! He's Luke. He's my son that I've been telling you about." Mom said in a hurry cutting Miss Miku off. She stood up and pulled me away. I stood beside her and she looked like as if she was protecting me from danger. What's going on? "I think you should go now, Miku."

Miss Miku also stood up and held onto mom's free hand. "Lacie, please..." She was talking to mom but her eyes were glued on me.

Dad patted my shoulder and signaled me to go to upstairs. I did and went to check on Luka. I still wanted to know what was happening though. I silently opened the door and saw Luka already changed and I was happy to see her and Lily playing tea party together.

I was about to go to my room when dad suddenly called me again. What did they even talk about? I guess I was wrong about Miss Miku being my parents' friend. The girls probably heard dad so they followed me downstairs. I saw Miss Miku with a happy grin on her face as I approached her.

"Can I take him to the mall just for a short while?" she asked.

Mom had that worried look then dad looked at her and nodded. She sighed in defeat and gave me a smile.

Luka ran to Miss Miku and looked at her with pleading eyes. "Can I come too? Luke is not allowed to leave the house without his baby girl." She said.

Miss Miku giggled and patted her head. "Is that so?" She carried Luka and gently pinched her cheek. "Of course you can."

"I want to come too." Lily said but dad pulled her arm.

"You stay here, Lily." Lily looked so disappointed and she glared at Luka again. Oh, dad. They were finally getting along. Why did you have to do that? Miss Miku was rich anyway. Surely, she wouldn't mind if the three of us come.

Miss Miku put Luka down and mom went upstairs to prepare our clothes. I giggled to myself since I knew Luka hated changing but had to change again.

As soon as we were finished changing, we said goodbye to mom and dad and rode on Miss Miku's Mercedes Benz CLA. She sure is rich. She even has a driver!

While we were in the car, I noticed that Miss Miku was in deep thoughts. Maybe she was figuring out how to straight things up with mom. She didn't seem to have a problem with dad anyway.

Luka, on the other hand, was trying to tell the driver to be alerted every night so the boogie man wouldn't catch him. Luka was being really cute. The driver would only chortle every time she tried to scare him.

When we arrived, the driver opened the door of the car and escorted us to the entrance of the mall. "Sorry for being quiet back there, kids." Miss Miku stuck a tongue out.

Luka beamed at her brightly and tittered. "It's alright, pretty miss. Did my stories about the boogie man scared you too? If so, I'm so sorry." she apologized. Miss Miku was charmed on how Luka talked to her. Who wouldn't? Luka was cheerful. Luka was sweet. It wouldn't take any stranger a day to love her.

"It's alright, little girl." Miss Miku giggled then looked at me. Her aura suddenly changed. "Uhm,... Luke," she suddenly closed her mouth, opened it, closed it then opened it again as if she didn't really know what to say. "Where do you want to eat?"

I gave her a weak smile still wondering what was wrong with me. "It's up to you, Miss Miku."

"Luke loves ice cream, pretty miss!" Luka declared.

Miss Miku brought us to a pretty high class ice cream store called Ice Ouca. I've always wanted to eat there. It's not that we didn't have the money to eat there but dad was allergic to ice cream. And yeah, Luka was right about me loving ice cream. I could eat ice cream all day. My favorite color was chocolate, of course. Luka loved strawberry because her favorite color was pink like her hair.

Miss Miku ordered a Belgium Callebaut bittersweet chocolate for me, a Strawberry Amaretto shortcake for Luka and a Zilker Mint Chip for her. She went all quiet again though. What was she thinking? She's kind of weird.

Me and Luka happily ate our ice cream and we were almost finished, we noticed that Miss Miku hadn't touched hers yet and it was already melting. Was she sick? What's up with bringing us with her anyway? Me and Luka felt worried.

She suddenly looked at us and smiled but she seemed like she was still deep in thoughts. "Are you enjoying?" she asked. "I'm sorry for being quiet. Do you want to play in the arcades later?"

Me and Luka shook our heads because we weren't feeling right anymore and panic was suddenly carved into Miss Miku's face.

"No, wait. Uhm..." I wish I knew what was going on her head. "Luke, how did you know me?" she asked.

A huge smile suddenly appeared on my face. "I'm a huge fan of yours , Miss. I really really love your songs."

She covered her mouth with one of her hands and she looked like she was...crying? She looked down trying to hide her tears from us and wiped them away. Why was she crying? Did I say something wrong?

"Thank you." she said.

I only nodded and she started eating her ice cream. She started to talk more, asking me and Luka some questions and giggle all the time. It was fun talking to her though. It wasn't just because she was my idol but there was that feeling that made me attached to her.

She still brought me and Luka to the arcades and played with us even if we resisted earlier. She was so cool. She was so good at playing. It was such a fun time.

At the end of the day, she brought us home and Luka fell asleep in her car. I glanced at my little sister's sleeping face and I felt weird. I felt like I was going to be away from her and I didn't know why. I felt like I was going to miss that face of her and all. I held her hand tightly but gentle enough to not wake her up.

When we got home, mom and dad told me to bring Luka to her room and not go downstairs because they were going to have that adult talk again. I carried Luka to her bed and I didn't know. I just couldn't leave her.

It was then when she started to blink and opened her eyes for a moment. "Don't leave me, Luke." she whispered. "I'm not afraid of the boogie man anymore. It's just that I had a short dream. No, a nightmare." she whimpered.

I took off my shoes and lied down beside her. "What was it about?" I asked worriedly.

"You left me. You went away with Miss Miku and left me."

I hugged her while stroking her hair. "Didn't I promise you that I'll never ever leave you?"

She nodded and finally stopped crying.

"Go back to sleep now." I whispered.

She probably didn't hear it. She probably already went to sleep even before I told her to. Well, that was a weird dream of her. I would never leave her for Miss Miku. Even if she was my idol, I wouldn't leave Luka for her...right? Of course, not! A promise is a promise. I'll definitely keep my promise to my sunshine.

* * *

**i'm sorrryyyyy Q_Q i believe this chapter wasn't good enough .. i mean , things happened so quickly XD PFFFTTT IDK .. i promise i'll do better on the next ones .. let's face it :33 i'm rushing cause i already want to write LuKaito XD lol i'll try my best not to make the rest of their childhood suckish though . . TIL NEXT TIME !**

**oh and thank you for the kind reviews l'D**


	7. Chapter 7

Miss Miku visited us more often. It seemed like she really liked children. Dad didn't have a problem about her spending time with us but mom was always not herself. I was beginning to think that Miss Miku was dad's ex girlfriend and mom was jealous. It's just that they seemed to be really close to each other. I wasn't sensing any betrayal. Dad was too loyal to cheat on mom. Him and Miss Miku were only friends.

Me, I was quite happy. I wish mom and Miss Miku would finally be friends with each other though. Miss Miku sure loved giving me, Luka and Lily gifts. She was such a nice person so I couldn't see why mom didn't like her. No, I wasn't on Miss Miku's side. I just couldn't understand mom. I mean, Miss Miku was nice to her kids and all. Why would she uncomfortable around her?

I was already awake but was still lying on my bed because I was feeling too lazy to get up. I was staring at the ceiling when someone suddenly jostled into my room. It almost gave me a heart attack then I saw a panting Luka. She was running towards my bed then jumped onto me. I closed my eyes because she landed on my stomach. I haven't eaten yet and it kinda hurt. I wasn't mad though.

"Luke! I dreamed about you again!" Were those tears forming in her eyes? Yes, they were definitely tears. "Luke, you left me again and I was crying and,..." It hurt me to see her like that. I knew she didn't want me to leave her. Leaving her wasn't even in my plans though.

I cut her off with a very tight hug. "Luka, relax. Always remember that I'm never ever going to leave you." I released her from the hug and wiped her tears away as she looked at me straightly in the eyes. "Listen to me. No matter what happens, no matter how much time passes," She slowly stopped crying while listening to me. "for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health," she finally smiled when she heard those words. "we'll always be together." I really sounded like I was saying my wedding vows. Don't think badly of me, though. Again, she's my sister.

She nodded and raised up her pinky . I giggled and intertwined my own finger with hers.

I suddenly noticed how awkward our position was. It was nothing but she's still a girl and I'm a boy. I punched her arm very lightly. "Hey," I whispered. "There are only 2 chocolates in the fridge left. The other one is for Lily and the other one will be received by the one who gets downstairs first."

She smirked then jumped out of my bed and disappeared from my sight in just few seconds. I loved chocolate but she would probably sulk if I told her to get off me and I knew she also loved chocolate so I let her have it.

I went downstairs and I saw that Miss Miku came again. She looked sad and I really wanted to comfort her but I'm just a kid. What could I possibly do? Dad would only tell me to mind my own business because adult talks were for adults only. If only everyone knew how curious I was to find out what was behind Miss Miku's relationship with my parents.

"Where do you want to go today, kids?" Miss Miku asked as she handed us a box of doughnuts. She was smiling but I could tell that she was sad. I didn't know why I could feel it though. Another thing is she would often just pick us up and bring us somewhere we would definitely like and I knew she wasn't really out of ideas but she asked for our opinions instead.

Luka looked up to her, putting a finger to her chin while thinking where she wanted to go. Suddenly, she looked at me and smiled. "Pretty miss, since you've taken us to such wonderful places, I guess it's our turn to bring you to our safe haven."

It took me a second to absorb what Luka just said then a huge smile appeared on my face. I understood what Luka meant by that. I shot Miss Miku a glance then nodded.

"Daddy, I want to come with them. You always don't let me join them. I'm missing all the fun." Lily pleaded. Oh, and Lily? I'm starting to like her because she was becoming nicer and nicer to Luka. She was still the quiet type that both of me and Luka couldn't understand but at least she wasn't such a hostile brat anymore.

Dad twinkled at Lily, patted her head then nodded. Lily looked so happy.

"Is it far away, kids? It's just that I didn't bring my car today. Today's its color coding." she stuck a tongue out.

It was alright with me. I always preferred to take my bike there anyway. The problem was what would Miss Miku ride? "Well, we can always take the bike but since it isn't really a walking distance and no vehicles don't really pass through there, maybe we can go to a different place."

Dad knew what place me and Luka were talking about. "You can borrow Lacie's bicycle, Miku." He suddenly whistled after saying that then mom threw him a deadly glare. Dad just gave her a goofy smile while scratching the back of his head. "What? You never used it anymore since you lost in our race."

Mom sighed in defeat. "Fine." She walked away and dad followed her chuckling.

I was quite amused with mom and dad talking like that. Well, they always talked like matured adults and it was nice seeing them being a bit childish.

We went to the garage to grab our bikes. Oh, I almost forgot about Lily. I almost forgot that she was actually coming with us this time. Even before I could panic, Luka let her borrow her bike. Since Luka had nowhere to ride and Miss Miku admitted that she wasn't very good at riding the bike, I was able to ride on the same bike with her again.

While pedaling, I could tell that Miss Miku was quite amazed with the view. I always stole a glance at her whenever I got the chance to. We often went to malls and amusement parks so the view that she was seeing was totally different. We were just in the path, not yet in the beach. What more if she saw the mesmerizing view of the sea?

When we got there, Lily was amazed with the view but Miss Miku looked confused. I was kind of disappointed that she didn't react like what I was expecting.

She looked at me with puzzlement on her face. "This is your safe haven?" I was kind of hurt when she asked us that. I mean, we loved the place. Couldn't she see the beauty? "It's just that... it's kind of lonely, don't you think? There aren't any people here. I'm sure you'll love ANA InterContinental Manza Beach Resort."

Luka and Lily were jovially playing in the sand then Luka paused when she heard Miss Miku's comment. She didn't react negatively. She was still smiling. "That's why me and Luke love it here, pretty miss." she chimed as she tugged Miss Miku to join them play. "People rarely visit this place and because of that, the beach is all ours."

At first, Miss Miku looked surprise then smiled at Luka in realization.

She suddenly joined the girls playing in the sand and I only watched them. Well, they asked me to join but I refused. I just loved to watch them as I examine the beautiful smiles on their faces. I really loved seeing the people who are precious to me happy.

When they got tired, they sat beside me and we talked about random things. I was quite bored though. Wait, that's not right. I wasn't bored. Of course, I loved talking to them but I guess I just got used to sharing random things with Luka only. I guess I was just used to having Luka's attention all by myself. I'm kind of being selfish when it comes to Luka, ain't I?

When the four of us were finally tired of talking and laughing, we pedaled back home. Miss Miku really was a fantastic woman. I felt so lucky. I mean, not all divas hang out with their fans, right? And even if we were just children, she never thought of us as stupid brats. I could feel her sincerity.

When we arrived, I suddenly felt like something bad was gonna happen. It was mainly because mom and dad were waiting at the gate and we weren't even welcoming us with kisses but told me, Luka and Lily to go straight upstairs.

As usual, the girls didn't care. No, not that they didn't care. It was just that they were really oblivious about mom and Miss Miku's relationship. They didn't know that there was something between them. I mean, they didn't know that mom and Miss Miku were ignoring each other like they were rivals on something. They surely weren't enemies. There was just something.

I was tired of secrets. I wanted to know what was wrong. I went downstairs and started to eavesdrop.

"Please, Lacie. I can't live like this anymore." Miss Miku cried.

I could hear mom's heavy breathing so I took a little peak. Mom looked like she was panicking while dad just stood there and Miss Miku looked like she wanted to get something from mom. "You should've thought about that when you haven't given him to us yet." mom said as quiet as she could. Maybe if her children weren't here, she'd scream that out loud.

Miss Miku grabbed mom's arm and mom tried to pull away but she held it tightly. "Lacie, you know how many times I tried to contact you but you always declined my calls and ignored my letters."

Dad's eyebrows suddenly met. "Miku what?" he exclaimed. "She tried to contact you and you ignored?"

Tears started to wet my mom's face again and it really broke my heart. "You can't just do it, Miku! You can't just take him away from me." Was she talking about dad?

I suddenly found myself running towards them and I hugged mom tightly, pulling him away from Miss Miku and dad. "What's going on? Stop making mom cry!"

"Luke, go upstairs." mom demanded. I tried to protest but even before I could say something, mom carried me and tried to ran upstairs but dad pulled her back.

There was something in their faces that I couldn't explain. "Lacie, he deserves to know the truth." dad said calmly.

Mom finally put me down ran towards dad and pulled him to a hug. While mom was in dad's arms, dad looked at Miss Miku and nodded and tears were also forming in his eyes. He looked like he was getting ready for something."

"What...is this truth that you speak of?" I asked .

"Luke," Miss Miku said as she swallowed.

I looked up to mom and dad. Mom was still in dad's embrace, burying her face to his chest. Dad looked hurt and after a few seconds, he looked away from me. I looked up to Miss Miku again as I nervously waited for the answer.

Miss Miku was totally shivering. "I'm your real mother."

* * *

**kk .. i promise you guys that THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL REALLY GET BETTER ! i'm sorry if this chapter isn't worth it .. well , i'll really try better on the next one .. I PROMISE T_T**


	8. Chapter 8

**KAITO/LUKE POV**

Miss Miku is my real mother? After all these times, I never knew. My vision became totally hazy. So that was the reason why mom was so uncomfortable around her. I thought it was some issues with dad but it was me all along.

I just stood there looking at Miss Miku. I couldn't move my body as if I was frozen. "You're my real mother?"

Mom was crying out loud in dad's hands. As of for me, I didn't know how to react. Should I be happy? Or should I be sad? All I knew was there weren't any signs of anger in my heart. Mom suddenly backed away and ran upstairs. Dad followed her so there were just me and... my real mom.

"Luke, I'm so sorry," she explained. She didn't need to say sorry. What important was she came back for me. I felt her love in that very short time that I was with her. "You don't know how much I regret leaving you. I'm so sorry. I tried to get you back a long time ago but I wasn't given the chance." I was still standing there not moving a bit then she pulled me to a hug. "Please, believe me. I love you, Luke. I don't want to be alone again."

Shivering, I slowly wrapped my arms around her and returned the hug. So that's how it was. I didn't feel regret. I didn't feel anger. I felt happy because finally, I knew I had something I could call my own. I could be with the person who gave me birth. I wouldn't have to worry about being a burden to anyone again.

"Will you come back with me to France?" she asked.

I smiled at her and nodded eagerly. I felt a sudden sadness realizing that I would have to leave my foster parents. They had been there for me for years. They raised me up as if I was a child of their own. I really felt bad and I was really torn apart. I shook my head, then nodded then shook my head again.

Miss Miku, I mean, mom. My real mother patted my head. "I'm going to talk to Kenji and Lacie."

She went upstairs, probably to mom and dad's room. Lily suddenly came in and she looked confused. She looked worried when she saw the tears that were almost dry on my cheeks.

"Guess what?" I suddenly blurt out.

She looked quite puzzled. Well, of course. I was just crying a moment ago then I'm going to be this happy doody with a good mood. "What?" she asked.

I grinned widely. "Miss Miku is my real mother."

Wait, did I just said that out loud casually? Of course, they would get hurt. They welcomed me as a member of the family and I really felt bad about having this urge to leave them. It wasn't because of them, it was because I wanted to be with my mother. I wanted to be with my real family.

Instead of looking sad or disappointed, Lily looked really happy. "Really?"

It kind of hurt me. What was she so happy about? Didn't she want me to stay? And there I thought she only hated Luka.

Miss Miku... I mean, mother went down to see me again. Man, I really have to get used to calling her that now.

"I talked to them. You should go see them upstairs."

I did as she told me so. At first, I was afraid to knock, and even before I could, dad already opened the door. He looked sad and I saw a weeping mom sitting on their bed, covering her face. She looked away and tried to wipe her tears away as soon as she saw me. Even if she wiped them away, they always got replaced with new ones though.

"So, you're leaving?" mom tried to say in a steady voice but pain was there.

I sat beside her and leaned my head to her shoulder. "Mom, come on." I sniveled.

Dad sat beside that too but he was just quiet.

"You're probably happy. You're finally going to be with your mother." I knew it hurt her. I knew she didn't want me to go away. I didn't want to leave them too but you know? I also didn't want to be apart from my real mom.

I buried my face more to her shoulders making the sleeves of her pajamas wet. "Well, I'll never really leave." I said. "Maybe I'll leave this place but I'll always stay here." I continued as I pointed her heart.

She finally faced me and pulled me into a hug. Dad joined too. "I'm sorry for keeping you away from her all these years. I just didn't want to let you go, son...or am I still allowed to call you that after what I did?"

I lifted up my head to look at her in the eyes. "Hey," I gave her a reassuring smile trying to cheer her up. "Of course, mom. No matter who you are, as long as you're you, you'll always be allowed to call me son because you are my mom."

We hugged each other more tightly and I felt relief. "And here I thought I wasn't gonna cry." dad said.

Mom giggled and rolled her eyes. "Crybaby." I loved seeing them talk like that again. "We're gonna miss you, son."

* * *

School started again. Well, I didn't go to school anymore since me and mom were preparing for our leave but Luka and Lily did. Oh yeah, everyone was alright with my decision. At least, that's what I think. We still lived in the same house but ever since school started, I rarely played with Luka because of our busy schedules.I rarely even talked to her and that made me really sad.

I wish I could spend time alone with her again for one last time. I missed her laughs and smiles and everything. I miss her. Even if I still saw her everyday, I felt like I was miles apart from her. She always looked tired and seldom even talked. All she did was sleep or play with Lily when I wasn't around.

Another thing was she never slept beside me anymore. It hurt me to know that she was already growing up. She was never scared of the boogie man anymore. I miss that little kid who comes to my room crying and pleading if she could sleep beside me because she didn't want to get eaten.

I stared blankly at the paper I was holding when mom suddenly tapped my back. "Oh yeah, sorry!" I snapped out of it realizing that I had to sign the paper. After signing, I handed it to mom and she went to give it to that guy wearing a formal attire.

Everything was great but I was feeling so empty because of Luka. I truly wanted to see her face close to me again. And hey, I always space out. I remember those days when she'd tell me that I needed her hugs so I wouldn't space out anymore. Guess what, Luka? I need your hugs now. I long for your hugs now. It was a totally weird feeling.

"Hey, what are you thinking?" mom asked. "Why were you staring at the papers as if you didn't know what to do?"

I let out a small sigh and stuck a tongue out. "I just miss someone." I admitted.

She blinked two times, surprised with what I just said then she snorted and crossed her arms. "Little boy, you are not allowed to have a girlfriend yet. Do Lacie and Kenji know about this?"

I chuckled. "Mom, missing someone doesn't necessarily mean a special someone. Well, yeah she's special to me." I paused. "She is the most special and precious person to me. She's Luka."

She sighed in relief and held my hands on our way to her car. "You two really are best friends, aren't you?"

I nodded still feeling gloomy.

"You still see her everyday. What's wrong?"

I fastened my seat belt then looked out of the car to the clear blue sky. "We never play anymore. We don't even talk anymore."

We went home pretty early today because as far as I know, our papers were finished.

"Well, It's already four. If her dismissals are 2pm, she's probably home right now. You can ask her to play." mom said genuinely.

My face suddenly lit up. "Really?" I asked. Mom nodded and I swear my heart just jumped out of my chest due to excitement.

As soon as mom dropped me by, I didn't even kissed her goodbye. I just hurriedly went inside and looked for her. When I opened the door to the living room, I saw her there. She was all I saw and I couldn't explain the happiness that was taking over me.

I ran towards her and tackled her to a hug. She looked surprised. "Luka!" I chuckled as I started pinching her cheeks and kissing them repeatedly.

I was waiting for a hug but instead,... she pushed me away. "Get off me! Go to your real mother."

She was mad? My eyes became watery again. All these times, I thought she was just tired but she was actually mad? Why? I thought everything was alright. I wasn't even given the chance to ask her why when she suddenly ran to her room.

Wow. I mean, really. I couldn't explain the throbbing inside my chest. I literally couldn't breathe. It was then when I decided to follow her but her door was locked. "Luka? Please let me in. Let's talk." I pleaded.

"I said go away!" she screamed. "I hate you, Luke. Leave me alone!"

I broke into tears as soon as I heard her but I didn't really have a choice, did I? I hated the fact that Luka still made me follow everything she say. I just went to my room and did nothing but cry. It really hurt. Why did she have to be mad at me like that? What's wrong? Why her of all people? She was really making it hard for me. I didn't want to leave knowing that she hated me.

* * *

I couldn't eat well these past days. Well, it was mainly because I spend almost all of my breakfast, lunch and dinner hours just looking at her. She never looked at me though. It was the most painful thing that ever happened to me. She was pretending like I was invisible.

What hurt me more was she learned to laugh without me. I mean, everyone could finally see that laugh that only I was supposed to see. It made me envy Lily, mommy Lacie and dad. I wanted to be the only one who could make her laugh like that. I wanted to be the only one who could make her smile brightly. I was being selfish but I couldn't help it.

I wish she knew how much I wanted to talk to her again. I wish she knew how much I wanted to hold those little hands of her. I wish she knew how much I wanted to feel her warm hugs. She was always the last person who I think about at night and the first person who I think about in the morning. How could she possibly ignore me like this? Did she really hate me that much to the point that she didn't at least show me a plastic smile whenever we see each other.

What hurt me even more was she always kissed mommy Lacie, dad and Lily goodnight and never even check on me, not at least a peak.

I just got home. I went to buy a gallon of strawberry ice cream and tuna at the groceries with mom. It's just that maybe if I give her ice cream and tuna, she'd finally forgive me. I went to her room and it was unlocked. I saw her there sitting on her bed and I walked towards her.

She looked at me surprise and I smiled at her. "Hey, uhh..." I said. "I bought you tuna and ice cream."

She threw me the most annoyed look I have ever seen. "Haven't I told you before to stay away from me?"

She just spat that out not caring if I was older or what. I didn't care if she sounded so rude though. I still wasn't mad. I only wanted her to forgive me but she pushed me out of her room and slammed the door.

I couldn't understand her. I just made the gap between us even worse.

* * *

Well, I'll leave today and Luka still wasn't talking to me. It made me want to stay. I just couldn't leave her like that. I can't believe I lost my best friend.

I was already in the shower for an hour. I didn't want to leave yet. I wanted mom to call and tell me that the flight was cancelled or anything like that but I guess everything was going well. I got out of the shower and put on some clothes. I was doing everything slowly because I really wanted to stay and fix things up with Luka.

Dad entered my room and helped me prepare my things but I didn't really want that. He said that mom called mommy Lacie and was already waiting for me at the airport. Why did she need to be so early?

I was looking at the floor, still feeling down when dad let out a little 'ehem' to catch my attention. "Uhm, Luke," I looked up to him and he gave me this sorry face of him. "Luka isn't coming with us to the airport."

"What?" I blurt out. "Where...where is she?"

Dad sighed. "She's in the kitchen eating breakfast."

I nodded with my mouth opened wide and ran downstairs to go to the kitchen. I saw Luka there but she wasn't eating. She was just looking at her food and was deep in thoughts. I didn't care if she'd push me away again but I dashed towards her and embraced her. She wasn't pushing me away, she wasn't backing up but she also didn't return the embrace. She just sat there.

"Luka, why are you driving me away? Why aren't you coming? What grudge do you hold against me?"

She just shook her head and looked at me. I realized that she was weeping while she was in my embrace. "You promised." she whispered.

I didn't quite understand then dad pulled me away because we had to go. I was deep in thoughts again and I was just able to snap out of it when I was in the car.

I bawled in tears and they tried to make me stop but it just hurt too much. It hurt me to know that I was going to leave while Luka was mad at me.

When we arrived at the airport, mom probably noticed my swollen eyes and asked me what was wrong but I was too down to answer so dad had to explain it for me. My foster family waited with us while our flight wasn't being called yet. The adults were sharing random stories with each other while Lily was happily munching on her chips. Me, I was just there, still thinking about Luka. Couldn't I just be happy?

Our flight was finally called and we got into our feet. Before entering the elevator which was the way to the immigration, we said our goodbyes to my foster family.

"We will miss you so much, Luke." mom and dad whimpered.

I hugged them both before walking away. "I will miss you guys too, more than you can ever realize. I love you, mom and dad."

Lily was at dad's back hugging his torso but was looking at me, crying. "Don't you ever forget about me, Luke." she said.

I smiled at her and walked into the elevator. When mom pressed the button and the door was about to close, I saw a girl with a pink hair running towards me.

"Luke!" she screamed with her hoarse voice. "Don't leave me!"

"Luka!"

She stretched out her hand to reach out for me and I did the same but even before we could raise each other's hands, mom pulled me away and I saw dad did the same to Luka then the elevator completely shut.

You know what? I can't believe I'm saying this but I should've never left with mom. I should've never left Luka. Come to think of it, not being able to see her, not being able to be by her side would be so lonely.

_"No matter what happens, no matter how much time passes,"_

Why did I have to leave her seeing her face like that? The image of her when she came to my room crying suddenly flashed to my mind. Her dream about me leaving her was true after all. Didn't I tell her a dozen of times not to worry about it because it wasn't true?

_"for better, for worse,"_

I shouldn't have given up apologizing to her. My heart was so filled with regrets.

_"for richer, for poorer,"_

Luka was my best friend and I left her just like that.

_"in sickness or in health,"_

Was I really going back to France with my mother so she wouldn't be alone anymore? Or was I just seeking for self satisfaction? Maybe I only wanted to call something as my own. I hurt her once and almost lost her. I was so stupid to make the same mistake again. Now, I'll lose her for a long time. I'd never ever forgive myself. I finally understand why she was mad at me. I was so stupid to not even notice!

_"we'll always be together."_

I broke my promise.

* * *

**idk how many hours i wrote this one .. ENJOY !**


	9. Chapter 9

13_ years later..._

**LUKA POV**

"You know what? You should really practice smiling more often." Meiko, my best friend, whined while crossing her arms, looking at me with irk on her face. "Besides, it was your idea to get a summer job."

Like what she said, I did my best to get in this job but it didn't really mean that I liked it or I wanted more money. Actually, my parents have no idea that I'm working. I just wanted to be away from home because of a certain news. Look, I don't want to talk about it so let's move on. Today is our fifth day and we, I mean, I am still having troubles with it. Well, I've always hated dealing with people.

I put on a forced smile. "Good afternoon ma'am, may I get your order?" I tried to say as sweet and polite as I could. Meiko always helped me practice during our break times and before going home, since our first day and I really felt bad for not improving. "So, how's that one?" I knew I sounded stupid. I looked down, exhaling deeply. "No good,eh?"

Meiko sighed. "Still no good." She suddenly paused and saw me frowning so she put an arm around my neck. "Hey, how about you imagine that all of the customers are just me? It's crazy but it might work."

I smiled at her, thinking that it was a pretty good idea. As you see, Meiko is the only person I am comfortable being with. I have trust issues ever since that day when...no. Really, I don't want to talk about it. I knew that if I tried to remember those good things that happened, it would just build me up all over again. No, I want to forget. I don't want to remember. Anyway, The only reason why I trusted Meiko was because she was the same. She also had trust issues. Our only difference was she smiled more often and could play plastic with people. She only needed to do it so she wouldn't get hated though. I adored her for being able to do that because I couldn't help pushing people away.

"Maybe I can do that." I huffed as I leaned my back to the wall, looking at the sky.

She did the same and opened her can of soda. "Anyway," she said playfully while happily drinking her soda. "I just noticed that guy customers always look at you weirdly." she teased.

I snorted, narrowing my eyes on her.

"Especially that blonde guy who loves banana split. Maybe it's a good thing that you don't smile often because you might attract them even more." She added, then burst out laughing. She always teased me about those kind of things because she knew that I get irritated a lot when it comes to boys. "But no, really. You should always be careful on your way home."

Her house was nearer to the ice cream shop where we were working at so I always had to walk home alone. I knew the place too well though so I was positive that no one would ever try to hurt me.

"Alright," I murmured as I got into my feet, pulling her arm away from the wall, gesturing her that I already wanted to go home.

She just followed me, still looking at the orange colored sky. "Alright, enough practice for now." she whispered with her voice, almost disappearing, seeming like she was thinking of something.

She frequently spaced out and that was one thing that I didn't like about her. There was nothing wrong with it but it reminded me of someone that I wanted to forget so badly. To tell the truth, another thing why I trusted Meiko so easily was because she reminded me of him. I didn't want that but I just did. There, I admitted it already. They weren't really the same but the way they smile, laugh, space out and tell stories were really the same. Meiko was friendlier and a lot brighter though and she would never leave me for sure.

Alright, let me just say this. Ever since Luke, that idiot from my childhood left, I felt like I lost everything. We were always together and made a lot of happy memories. I already forgot what he looked like mainly because I really strove hard just to forget about him. What's the color of his hair again? Purple? Green? Whatever, I don't care anymore. I did forget what his face look like but the way he did everything and that last summer that I was with him were still there. I wish I wouldn't remember anymore.

I can still remember that day when he left.

_Dad told Luke that they already needed to go but I still sat still. I didn't want to see him leaving me. I didn't want to watch him break his promise. I was still hoping that he'd change his mind. But wait, I was pretty harsh to him these past days. He kept saying sorry but I kept pushing him away. He was even crying while he was hugging me just a few moments ago. I didn't want to remember our last hug to be like that. I didn't want to remember his crying face._

_I rushed to the garage to finally go with them to the airport but I was too late. I ran outside the gate and still saw the car driving away and I chased for them. I was screaming again and again when I suddenly saw Lily looking back at me. I waved my hand so she'd tell mom and dad but she looked away. Maybe she didn't really saw me._

_I went back to the house and pleaded my babysitter to take me to the airport. First, she refused, telling me that mom told her not to go anywhere else. I never stopped begging her until she finally said yes._

_She hurriedly got a taxi for us and tears wouldn't stop falling down my face as my babysitter tapped my back, trying to console me._

_"Mister driver, please hurry up. I might never see my brother anymore." I whimpered._

_He looked at me with confusion and pity at the same time but he did as I said. He was driving swiftly enough for us to make it in time but safely. I still couldn't calm down though. What would I do if he's already gone? Would I ever see him again?_

_As soon as the driver hit the break, I didn't care anymore. I just got out of the car as quick as I could as my babysitter paid for the fare. I ran everywhere to look for him when I suddenly spotted mom, dad and Lily. I wondered where Luke was when I saw an elevator closing with two people inside._

_I ran towards them as fast as I could. "Luke!" I screamed. "Don't leave me!" I stretched out my arms to reach out for him. My vision was too blurry because of the tears in my eyes then dad pulled me away and the elevator completely shut._

_"Luka, that was dangerous." dad bawled as he hugged me from behind._

_My mouth was opened wide and I couldn't move nor speak. I was totally feeling weak, and my arms were still barely stretched out. "Luke?" I spoke to my mind then screamed in tears. "Luke! Come back, please! Come back!"_

_Mom carried me, trying to wipe my tears away. "I'm so sorry, Luka. I'm certain that he would come back for you if he had the chance to but they would be late for their flight."_

_I was still looking at the closed elevator then I realized that we were already walking away. I was too sad that I couldn't even cry anymore. Luke took my tears away with him. I would give up anything just to see his smiling face again. I was totally numb. The next thing I knew was we were already home._

_I sat on the sofa, on the spot where we often ate popcorn together while watching soccer. He would often lay down while I rest my head on his chest, hearing his heart beating. He would watch with a serious face and I'd distract him when I get bothered then he'd look down at me with that amazing smile of him.  
_

_Lily sat beside me and I looked at her._

_"Luka, don't tell mom and dad that I told you," she whispered and crawled closer to me. "Luke told us not to tell you but as a good elder sister, I wouldn't keep a secret from you."_

_My tears suddenly stopped falling. I was excited to know what Luke told her about me so I listened closely with my mouth opened in an 'o' shape. "What is it?"_

_She inhaled deeply"Luke said that if you don't want to forgive him, then he also don't want to be your brother anymore and he's glad that he left so he won't be able to see your face again."_

_I shook my head aggressively, trying to convince myself that it was false. "You're lying." I replied, backing away from her then she tried to grab my hand but I slapped them away. "That's not true! Luke loves me."_

_She stood up, sighing. "Fine. You're free not to believe it but always remember that I'm just trying to be a good big sister."_

Damn it! I already want to forget about that day. I already want to forget him.

"Are you crying?" Meiko suddenly asked. Now I'm the one who's spacing out. I just realized that we were already in front of her house

I gently shook my head and smiled at her. "No, I'm not. I just yawned just a while ago."

I thought she was bright but she actually bought it. I laughed to myself. "Alright. See you, Luka!" she chimed.

I waved at her and walked away, feeling the soft wind blow over my body. It was pretty quiet. Most of the times, children play at the streets but there weren't any of them today. Actually I'm happy about it because children just remind of Luke.

I suddenly felt alarmed. I felt like someone was following me and I couldn't help worrying. Of course, I'd try to defend myself but I'm still a girl and if ever it was a guy following me, I wouldn't be able to fight back. As I walked home, I saw two shadows, one was mine but I didn't know who the other was. Every time I turned around, I'd see nobody. I was really freaking out but I tried my best to hold it back.

I walked faster and faster but the shadow was still there.

"Ouch!" I heard someone yell then I turned around. I kind of recognized him. Where did I see him again? Oh, yeah! He's Mr. Banana Split. He's that loud blonde guy who talks to strangers in the ice cream store.

I suddenly remembered what Meiko told me earlier so I backed away. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Hi!" he replied, getting up from the ground where had tripped to just a while ago. He didn't seem to be intimidating even if he followed me like a stalker earlier. "My name is Len." he happily declared.

"You're that guy who loves banana split too much. Why are you following me?" I looked directly at him, examining him while thinking of possible reasons.

He chewed his bottom lip, giving me a goofy smile then walked towards me but I backed away again. Seriously, he didn't look like a bad guy but there was something in him that crept me up. "Yeah! That's right. I'm glad you recognized me." He giggled as he nodded like an idiot. Why was he doing that? "I just want to be friends!"

I ignored him, getting tired of his nonsense and walked away but he ran towards me and followed. "What do you want?"

He put his hands behind him and really, he looked like he was around my age but he was acting like a little boy. "I already told you, I want to be friends so I followed you and your brunette friend but she went home."

"Stop following me, you stupid stalker." I was getting really annoyed.

Instead of reacting negatively, he just laughed out loud and it made me want to smack him in the face. "You know, stupid is a mean word."

I shot him a glare but his smile didn't leave his face. "Then why are you hiding every time I looked back at you?"

"You seem grumpy. You never smiled at your customers in the ice cream shop." Wow! How could he say that casually? Was he really that bare faced?

I looked away and walked faster, ignoring all of his babbling but he still stuck up. "Go away!" I demanded.

"But I said I want to be friends. I'm new here so I'm trying get along with people." he pouted. "Can I know your name?"

Like I care if he was new or what and of course, I wouldn't tell him my name. "Not gonna tell."

His smile disappeared then blinked two times. Finally! "Then what should I call you?" he asked. What a weirdo! Couldn't he just go away? He was quiet for a while then he snapped his fingers. "Aha! Since your hair reminds me of _strawberry_, I'm going to call you that." then the huge smile on his face came back.

I was starting to get amused by his company. I never knew being with someone so childish would be kind of fun. "What's _strawberry_?" I asked.

He scratched the back of his head tittering. "Oh, sorry. _Strawberry_ is the English of ichigo. Oh yeah! Ichigo is better and hey, you're starting to talk, Ichigo!"

I looked away, smiling. "Stop following me and stop calling me Ichigo."

He put a finger to his chin. probably thinking of another name then snapped his fingers once again. "You're right. Ichigo is a boy's name so I guess I'll call you Chii. See you later, Chii! I'll order banana split again tomorrow. Walk home safely." he told me then ran away. He sure was weird but I liked him.

Anyway, there was just no way I'd give him my trust but I'd sure love to have him around sometimes. Wait, by wanting him to be around, aren't I already trusting him? No way! He's just some weirdo that I met this day and I'm never gonna trust him.

* * *

"I'm home!" I yelled as I entered our house. Mom and dad were waiting for me with an angry look on their faces. I knew what was wrong but I didn't care. I still pretended to be oblivious. "What?" I asked.

"We called Meiko's mother and she said that you and Meiko weren't there." Dad said.

Mom squeezed my hand and caressed my face. "Luke was disappointed that you didn't come to see him."

I breathed heavily and released from mom's hand. I said I wanted to forget about him. I knew he wasn't really disappointed. He didn't want to see me because of what happened 13 years ago. I didn't know why my parents kept lying about Luke's love for me. I already know the truth. Lily told me and yeah, she used to be rude but she was a loving sister after all and I know she wouldn't lie to me.

I went straight to my room, not caring anymore about what mom and dad said. I didn't want to remember.

_"No matter what happens, no matter how much time passes,"_

Stop it! I wanted to forget. I hate Luke and I'll always hate him.

* * *

**Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay... This chapter wasn't edited so forgive me for my mistakes e_e**


	10. Chapter 10

**KAITO/LUKE POV**

I leaned back to my bed thinking about what happened. I just came back from France and decided to treat my foster family for lunch but the person who I wanted to see so badly didn't come. They said that Luka wasn't home because she was preparing some papers for college. I didn't buy it though. First of all, it was just the beginning of summer and why was Lily able to come and Luka wasn't? I had a bad feeling that she didn't want to see me.

My phone suddenly rang and I picked it up, sighing. "Mom?"

"So, how are they?" she giggled. "More importantly, how's Luka?"

"They're alright." I said. "But Luka wasn't there."

Mom went suddenly quiet. "So that's why you don't sound so happy. Well, I have a song to perform. I just called to check on you. Don't stress yourself too much, I love you."

"I love you too." I replied in a low tone of voice, hanging up.

How can I possibly not stress myself too much? When I got back, I didn't think of anything else except for seeing Luka. Ever since I left Japan, not a moment have gone by that I haven't been thinking of her. I could still remember her crying face at the airport.

_"Don't leave me!"_

Shoot! If only I was able to reach out for her. Anyway, France was nice, it became my second home. I lived happily with my mom and made new friends. Everything was alright, I was quite happy but still, it was incomparable with the happiness that I felt whenever I was with Luka. I could still recall her cute little voice clearly, the way she laughed, yawned and everything. Whenever I felt alone, I'd just think of her telling me not to be sad, and Id already feel happy.

I wonder what she looks like now. I bet the cute little girl that I used to be together with all the time is now a beautiful young woman. Just by thinking about hugging her again already makes me shiver in excitement. What would it be like to cradle her in my arms again while stroking her pink hair? What would it be like to be blessed with her playful kisses again? I suddenly felt my cheeks slightly burning when my phone rang again.

"Mom, I'm alright." I growled. Mom always worried too much.

I suddenly heard a loud laugh in the other line. "It's me, Len! Guess what? I made a new friend!" he bragged out.

Len was still childish as ever. He and his twin sister, Rin, made it first to Japan before me because they wanted to go to college here. I met them in France, and they became my closest friends there. They considered me as their 'best friend' but I couldn't bring myself to consider them as mine because for me, Luka was my only best friend. I really liked them because their bubbly attitude reminded me of Luka and they also had the same age as her.

I let out a small chuckle. "Good for you." Because of Len's childish traits, he often annoy people and scare them away so he's just that happy when he makes new friends. As for Rin, she's a girl anyway so people adore her for being childish.

"She's kind of grumpy but I swear she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." he exhaled, sounding really amazed.

The Kagamine twins could be annoying sometimes but they were often really fun to be with. "Looks like you've found yourself a girlfriend." I teased.

He gasped, hearing what I just said. "Hey, you know that those kind of things aren't in my mind yet." True, all he cared about was making friends and that's just that. "Well, whatever. I'm getting sleepy. See you tomorrow, Kaito." he said, hanging up.

I put my phone inside my drawer with a slight smile on my lips. Speaking of girlfriends and boyfriends, I wonder if Luka already has one. Man, that thought suddenly gave me an irritated feeling. She's too special and only a guy who'd be able to love her more than I do would be deserving to be her boyfriend. I wish that guy wouldn't come though. Yes, until now, I'm still a selfish jerk who doesn't wanna share Luka with anyone else. I wouldn't be able to take it seeing another guy making her smile like that way I did.

I laid down to my bed, facing the door while reaching out for the switch of my lamp. A small curve suddenly crept onto my lips. Until now, Luka is still the last person I think about at night.

_Sitting on the window, Luka watched tiny mists of water falling from the gray sky. She propped her head on her palms, gazing calmly at the wet yard before her. Her eyes were soft and glittery, watching the gentle raindrops landing on the thin blades of grass below. She loved summer but also adored rain, thinking it was simple and charming. The rain already stopped and sighing, she stood and stretched, still looking outside. She suddenly bounced up to me and giggled as she saw my smirk._

_"Too bad you wouldn't be able to see the rainbow in the clear night sky." I said as I poked her cheeks. "I remember that day when we were still kids. It rained in the middle of summer just like this."_

_Instead of replying, I saw a mischievous grin on her face and tried to snatch my scarf away. I snagged her waist, chuckling then I saw her smooth eyes that were full of wonderful crystal colors that I loved. I plucked the scarf from her probably numb fingers then uncoiled my arms to her waist then I stood and took off with it._

_"Wait! That's not fair, Kaito Shion!" she squealed from behind. Darting away, I burst from the house to the mist covered back yard and breathing in the cool air, I sighed. Soon, I was tackled by a giggling girl. She snatched back the scarf and scampered off with it. Some little ways away, she crouched on a tree and smiled triumphantly._

_"Hey!" I ran towards the tree, only seeing her climb up higher._

_"You'll never catch me!" she shouted. I started to scale the tree until I saw her slender form drop from the tree, rolling away and stopping in a squat. She ran back towards the house and I laughed. "I guess you'll have to let me keep the scarf." she yelled back at me. __"Let's get hot cocoa!" she bounced, breaking the warm silence inside the empty house. I was glad I had known that she was happy about hot cocoa._

_I followed her inside and searched for her in the kitchen. I suddenly felt weird and strong feelings that I've never felt before took over me. She was still calm while preparing hot cocoa when she noticed my silence._

_"Are you okay, Kaito? I know you pretty well and you're being a bit quiet." she said._

_I shrugged, trying to shake off the weird feelings that were inside me. "I'm alright." I paused. "And thanks. I like it better when you call me Kaito rather than calling me Luke."_

_She looked puzzled at first, then turned towards me smiling. "Why?" she asked._

_"I feel like I can be nothing more than just your older brother when you call me Luke." What did I just say? I turned to a Luka who was looking down the floor. I didn't mean it to be that way. I mean,_

_"I've been thinking about you often lately." she murmured. "I planned to answer your letters and call you when I got a phone..."_

_"Then why didn't you?" I asked in a low tone of voice._

_She walked towards me and caressed my face and I had no choice but to reveal her my face that looked a bit fried. "I kept pushing you away the last moments I was with you. I wanted to say sorry but I couldn't think of anything to say that's just good enough."_

_As I drowned at her captivating gaze, I saw a light shade of pink that was on her face. "You're forgiven. You know," I wish we could just stay like that forever. "I've been quite happy back there in France but there was always that empty feeling that only you could fill up. This might sound kind of creepy but you don't know how much I longed to hold you in my arms again."_

_She gave me a warm smile just when I thought my face couldn't get any redder. "You don't sound creepy at all." she whispered._

_"I know I was a jerk for leaving you but can we start over? But not as siblings anymore." I said, pulling her closer to me. "I love you, Luka."_

_Her fingers started slithering all over my hair. "I love you too, Kaito."_

_Our face got closer and closer until I could feel her warm breath blowing to my face. I could feel the heat of my body rising up and I was so ready to kiss her.  
_

"Riiiiiiiing!"

I stumbled and almost fell from my bed, panting. It was a dream? I was totally soaked in my own sweat. What was that dream all about? Why did it feel so real? I hurriedly took off my shirt and took a quick shower.

I wasn't sorry that I had that dream but I wasn't happy either. Luka was my sister and that's just that. As soon as I woke up, I couldn't remember her grown up face anymore. Why did I dream about that? Of course, it wasn't my first time dreaming about Luka but that one was just so weird.

I heard the doorbell and I rushed downstairs to open the door.

"What happened to you? You look pretty messed up." Rin said, entering the house, holding Mc Donald's paper bags in her hands.

I shut my eyes tightly and tried to calm down but blood rushed all over my body like crazy. "I just had a bad dream." I wasn't really bad. It was just...incest. Doesn't that make it bad? Well, I know I'm not her real brother but still. I didn't know why I couldn't call it bad even if I knew it was wrong though. "Anyway, where's Len?"

She grabbed a big mac inside the bag and munched on them. "He said he's gonna be late. Let's have breakfast together."

I sighed. Yeah, I was talking to Rin but I was still thinking about that dream. I wouldn't feel like that for Luka and I knew she would never feel that way for me. When I thought of that, why did I feel disappointed? Seriously, Kaito? I better stop this nonsense.

* * *

**another unedited chappy o3o srsly , i'm having trouble writing because i just lost my flashdrive containing the draft but still i'm trying mah best LOL i hope you enjoy this ..**


	11. Chapter 11

**LUKA POV**

"I have something for you." Len whispered.

I smiled at him while he took something from the cute box he was holding. I really misjudged Len. He got attached to me in just few weeks and I couldn't help it. At first, I was annoyed but day by day, I could finally understand why he was like that. Even if he laughed all the time, I could see it in his eyes that he always felt alone and needed attention but whenever he tried to seek for it to other people, they would just push him away like what I tried to do. He'd always order banana split at the shop then wait for me til my ship ends and walk me home since Meiko was always absent. He was a total weirdo but he was so much fun to be with. Being with him made me feel like I had a little brother. See? That's the exact reason why I don't like dealing with people. I easily trust people when I allow them to be this close to me. I wish I was like Meiko who's able to get along with people without trusting them.

"There!" he chimed, handing me a strawberry shortcake and a fork. "Taste it and tell me I did a good job."

I chortled, remembering that he didn't know my real name yet. Believe me, I tried to tell him a bunch of times but he was just too loud and sometimes, wouldn't listen so I gave up. I got used to him calling me Chii though. I took a small bite of the cake and it was delicious! "It's amazing!"

He wheezed and clapped his hands happily, looking so proud of himself. "I knew you'd like it because you have pink hair. My hair is blonde and I love banana so I thought you'd love strawberry because your hair is pink."

"Really?" I voiced out, still eating the rest of the cake. "You got that idea because my hair is pink?"

He nodded, still having that happy smile on his face. "Oh, and I've been telling stories about you to my sister and best friend lately," He stood up, held my hands and tried to pull me away from my seat but I wouldn't budge. "And they want to meet you! Come on, Chii! It's still early. I can bring you to my house."

It's just that I got a bit worried. I know that Len wouldn't do anything funny but his sister and his best friend, what are they like? If they were like Len, then it's cool with me but what if they don't like me? Or, what if I won't like them? I pulled away from Len. "I don't think it's a good idea."

Len frowned, probably feeling disappointed. "Oh, okay."

I always hated that part of him. Whenever he felt sad or disappointed, he'd just let it be without even complaining. He was so kind and so weak...like Luke's former definition of me. It's as if I'm now the older sister who adores her little brother so much. Forget him! I wouldn't leave Len alone like what he did to me. Even if me and Len gets torn apart, I wouldn't forget about him just like that. Also, I would at least send him letters just to keep in touch. That's what I hated more about Luke. He always sent mom, dad and Lily letters but he never sent me a single one. Was he really trying to rub it on my face that he didn't care anymore?

I remember the first time he sent my family letters.

_"Mommy, daddy! I checked the mail and Luke sent some letters!" Lily bounced with joy, handing mom and dad Luke's letters for them._

_Mom read hers and was crying tears of joy. "I'm glad he still calls me mom."_

_Dad, on the other hand, was laughing out loud. "I miss this boy already." he read further then his smile suddenly disappeared and caught a glimpse of me. "Lily, didn't he send Luka one?"_

_Lily just shook her head, looking pretty angry while reading hers._

_"What's wrong?" mom asked then tried to take the letter Lily was holding._

_Lily shook her head faster and even before mom could take the paper from her, she already pulled away and ran to her room._

_Why didn't Luke send me a letter? Did he really hate me that much? Should I send him a sorry letter first? What if he wouldn't reply? I followed Lily upstairs to her room, and I saw her crying. I was worried so I ran towards her and hugged her tightly._

_"What's wrong?" I asked._

_Lily looked at me with pain in her eyes. "I just pity you. Would you like to read his letter to me?"_

_I suddenly felt afraid of what I might read. Why does Lily pity me? I wouldn't be able to take it. "Why?"_

_"Read it!" she demanded._

_"Get that away from me!" I cried getting off of her bed. No more! No more!_

_She then stopped crying and wiped her tears away. "I'd just have to tell you then." she said. "At first, I was glad because he told me how much he loves me." So technically. Lily is his new favorite sister now? I was shivering, not wanting to hear any of it anymore. "Then he told me that he only pretended to be happy with everything you did but to be honest, you annoyed him so much," Was that what he really felt? "so he immediately left you when he got the chance to."_

_I tackled Lily, pinned her down to her bed and covered her mouth. "Stop it! I don't want to hear! I don't want to know!" I screamed, begging her to stop._

It was then when I started to keep quiet. It got to my mind that I didn't want to annoy anymore people. It hurts to think that I lost my old self that everybody loved so much because of him. I remember the last time he sent us, I mean, them letters. It was my 17th birthday.

_I was already awake but I was still in bed. I didn't want to get up yet. It's not that I wasn't excited but I was feeling too lazy. I heard my door creaking, signaling that somebody was entering my room so I pretended to be asleep._

_Mom sat beside me, stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. "Wake up, baby girl. Happy Birthday." she whispered. "I've got good news for you."_

_I suddenly became curious what that 'good news' was so I couldn't help but get up. "What is it?" I blurted out._

_I really shocked mom but as usual, instead of being mad, she just giggled. "Luke called. He was looking for you and he wanted to greet you a happy birthday."_

_My excitement suddenly disappeared. That was the good news? I didn't even know if he was sincere or what. What does he want from me? "Oh," I exhaled, looking down._

_"What's wrong, dear?" mom asked. Did he really call or mom was just making that up because she thought that it would cheer me up? I already know what Luke really feels. Why do they have to lie to me? Luke doesn't love me. I'm so lucky that Lily is always there to tell me the truth. "At the same time, he sent us letters. Go ask Lily if he wrote one for you now."_

_I got onto my feet, nodding. I exited my room to see Lily and when I entered her room, she looked a bit surprised._

_"Jeez, Luka. You could've at least knocked." she snorted. "Anyway, Happy Birthday!"_

_I faked laughed and sat on the side of her bed. "Sorry about that and thanks." I bit my bottom lip and inhaled deeply. "So," I started. "did Luke send me a letter this time?" I don't know why I'm still convincing myself that he did love me._

_Lily sat beside me and gently shook her head. "I'm sorry, Luka but..." she paused. "I don't know if it's a very good idea but here." she said handing me a paper._

_With my hands shaking, I took the paper from her and read it._

**_"Dear Lily,_**

**_How are you going? I really hope you're doing fine. It's really amazing here and I'm planning to come back for you there one day and take you here. Don't tell Luka though. Just tell her that I greeted her a happy birthday. Did she change already? I really hope she's not that annoying little brat anymore. If she finally becomes matured, at least a little bit, I might start to like her. I just couldn't imagine how much I used to get in trouble because of her. Anyway, always take care, Lily. I miss you so much._**

**_Luke"_**

_I gave Lily back the paper with a blank expression on my face._

_"I'm sorry, Luka." she patted my back and hugged me._

_Reading that letter was a very good thing to start my birthday, wasn't it? Why did I even read that? Why do I keep hurting myself because of him? I tried my best to hold back my tears because I'd probably look pathetic in front of Lily. "I'm alright."_

I was so done. Why do I always remember? I said I already want to forget! Damn it, Luke! Why won't you just get the hell out of my mind? More importantly, why do you have to come back? I was already doing well without you. I was already fine. Why do you have to make me suffer like this?

"Hello! Earth to Chii!" Len yelled, snapping his finger repeatedly in front of my face.

"Oh! Sorry about that." I said.

Len just gave me a warm smile and offered me a hand. "It's alright if you don't want to meet them."

I held his hand and stood up, returning his smile. "I'd love to meet them, Len. Just not this day."

She suddenly pulled me up and started dancing and laughing like a little kid. "Yay!" I laughed with him. "They'll love and you'll love them."

I let out a little giggle then headed to the door as he followed. "Maybe." I grinned.

He opened the door for me. "I'll walk you home again, big sis."


	12. Chapter 12

**KAITO/LUKE POV**

I just woke up in the morning, feeling really down. I didn't want to see the sunshine. Yesterday was the 12th time I met my foster family but Luka still didn't show up. They kept telling me that she was busy but I it was really obvious that she was mad at me. Even I'm surprised with myself because until now, I'm still not giving up on her. I love her too much but I'm afraid to know the truth because I feel like she doesn't love me anymore. She never went to see me every time I try to meet them. I even went to their house, thinking that I might be able to see her but she was away.

Back there in France, I sent her countless of letters but she didn't return any of them. Lily always told me that she wanted to forget about me but I always refused to believe her. Aside from the letters that I sent Luka, I even mentioned her to the letters that I sent to mom, dad and Lily. On her 17th birthday, I even sent her a teddy bear and she didn't even say thank you. I'm not mad at her though. It just really devastates me to think that she really hates me.

On her 18th birthday, I already got a phone and I asked mom and dad for her number but they said that she didn't want to have a phone. It was probably because she didn't want to be contacted by me, was it? Lily called me that day and told me how she missed me and all. Oh, how I wished it was Luka. Luka hates me right now? Alright, I'd be able to tolerate that because I would never give up until we finally meet and get her forgiveness.

I stared at my food for minutes then realized that it was already cold. I lost my appetite. It was too painful. I had never dreamed of anything except for being with her again. I even rushed college, advancing units every semester and taking summer classes, just so I could go back home and finally see her. She didn't even congratulate me. I wouldn't blame her though. It was all my fault. If I didn't leave her in the first place, we wouldn't be like this. If I didn't leave her, I wouldn't have to live my life in regret.

My phone rang and I picked it up. "Hey, Len."

"Jeez, Kaito! You sound so boring. Mornings are supposed to be happy." he ranted, but probably had a smile on his face while saying that. I knew Len too well. "Anyway, meet me at my house at 5:30 pm. I'm going to introduce you to somebody."

He was probably going to introduce me and Rin to his little friend, Chii. He always told us stories about how nice and warm that girl was. However, he also told us that there was always something that bothered the girl but he didn't know what. He said that she seemed like she was running away from something.

"Alright." I replied.

He laughed heartily. "You'll probably love her since you have a thing for pink." Pink? Yeah, that was true but what did he mean by I'd probably love Chii because I had a thing for pink? "Well, see you later." he hanged up.

I took a sip of my cold coffee and went outside for a little walk when I saw a bicycle shop. I saw a bicycle that looked exactly like my bicycle when I was little, but bigger. I suddenly felt nostalgic, remembering the good times that I spent with Luka. I suddenly remembered those times when we raced each other and I always let her win. She'd laugh out loud in triumph and tease me but I was far from being mad. I loved seeing her like that. I loved being with her so much. I walked away but stopped. I went back to take a look at the bike and I just couldn't leave it.

I ran inside and approached a crew, feeling suddenly desperate to buy the bike. "How much is that?" I asked, pointing at the bike.

"That would be 12000 JPY, sir." he said genuinely.

At first, I was hesitating to buy it but mom probably wouldn't mind. "Do you accept credit cards?"

He nodded and I took out my credit card from my wallet, giving it to him. My eyes were glued to the bicycle. I already wanted to ride it. He gave me back my credit card and asked me to sign some papers as he checked it if there were some defects. When everything was done, I hurriedly took it outside and rode it. I knew where I wanted to go.

I pedaled swiftly to the path that leaded the way to beach, feeling the wind blowing all over my body. I looked around, feeling happy as I watched some green leaves falling out from the trees. I was smiling to myself, imagining that I was with Luka.

I remember that day when we discovered the beach. She was 4 back then.

_"Luke! Hurry up! You should be like me. I just learned how to ride the bike and I'm already a professional biker." she yelled back at me._

_I looked at her lovingly while catching up and slowing down again when I get close to her. "Yeah, I wish I was like you." I said, poking out my tongue._

_She giggled and pedaled faster when she suddenly stopped, looking scared. "Luke!" she got off her bike and tackled me to a hug, making me fall from my bicycle. "I'm scared. I don't know where we are anymore."_

_I patted her head and smiled at her. "Don't worry," I continued "I know our way home." I'd never been to that place before but it was a good thing that I was good at remembering._

_She stood up and went to ride her bike again. "If that's the case," she said, giving me a mischievous grin. "Let's go further!" she cheered as she pedaled off._

_"Hey!" I yelled at her, getting worried and stood up to ride my own back and followed her. "Come back! I might not remember anymore."_

_She kept pedaling and giggling. "I wanna know what's in the end of this path."_

_I got scared because she was pedaling too fast and I didn't really know what was in the end. We could get lost. I kept following her when she suddenly slowed down and stopped. I looked at a Luka who seemed to be so mesmerized and when I looked at the direction she was looking at, I saw the sea from a faraway view._

_"Is that the sea?" she asked._

_I nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."_

_We pedaled further and there were less trees around when Luka suddenly fell from her bike. "Luka!" I bawled, approaching her to help her up."Are you alright?"_

_"I'm okay," she said looking around. "Look at all those sands!" she clapped her hands excitedly. "Let's play here!"_

_The place was beautiful. I found myself holding Luka's hand while we trudged along the warm golden sand that ran between our toes. The beautiful, big blue ocean's waves were crashing against the cliffs as we watched the seagulls joyfully fly around in circles in the air. There were many gorgeous shiny shells that were washed into the shore by the ripping of water._

_"Luke!" Luka huffed as she let go of my hand and ran to the water while looking back at me, giggling._

_"Hey! Come back here!" I yelled, following her to the water. "Get out of the water, Luka. You might drown." I demanded._

_She just beamed at me brightly. "You wouldn't actually let that happen, would you?" she replied._

_I sighed. "Of course, not."_

_She suddenly became quiet and bowed down. It made me a bit worried. "Hey, Luke." I walked towards her when she suddenly splashed water to my face and burst out laughing._

_I smirked at her then she tried to run away but even before she could, I grabbed he wrist and pulled her back. "So that's how it is."_

I really wish I could go back to those days when the both of us were happy together. I stopped, getting off of my new bicycle, walked towards the sand and just sat there, looking at the bright illuminating sun that was nearly hot enough to cover me in an invisible blanket of warmth. The place didn't change a bit. It was still the old beautiful place. It was still my safe haven.

"Luka, let's play in the water." I said to myself, imagining Luka sitting beside me.

I felt tears running down my cheeks. Would I be able to be with Luka here again? Of course. As long as I'm breathing, I would never give up on her. I want to see her. I want to see her smile. I want to hear her laugh. My heart was totally aching. I'd do anything just to find her. From this day on, I'll do everything just so I can meet her again.

_"I love you, Luke!"_

Her voice suddenly popped to my head. I want to hear her say that once more.

"I love you more" I sighed.

I didn't want to budge from where I was sitting. I didn't want to do anything but remember more of our bond. There's nothing I'd want to forget. I closed my eyes and tilted my head backwards, feeling the gentle breeze blowing over my face.

When I saw the sun coming down, I suddenly remembered something.

Len.

I scurried to the Kagamines' house. Man, I couldn't believe I forgot. Well, late is better than never, right? I'm sure they wouldn't mind me coming late. I suddenly remembered what Len said earlier. I was being curious about 'I'd love Chii because I have a thing for pink." What made Chii great anyway? Len always said that she was beautiful. Maybe that was it?

I knocked and waited for someone to open but I got no answer. When I was about to knock again, someone opened the door.

A young woman with long silky pink hair with flawless white porcelain skin and beautiful aquamarine eyes. She had that natural rosy cheeks and pink kissable and a perfect slender body. The next thing I knew was I was hugging her.

* * *

**kk this is where it will start .. i'll try to write as good as i can without the draft QwQ man , i hate myself for losing it .. YUMI , HOW COULD YOU ?! *bangs head on a table* i'll do my best for my very few but precious readers QwQ **


	13. Chapter 13

**KAITO/LUKE POV**

I hugged the pink haired young woman tightly not caring what she might say. I immediately got that amazing feeling when I saw her. I felt the warmth of her body and I was totally out of words.

"Len!" she squealed, sounding scared, trying to break free from my hug.

Rin and Len ran to see what was going then I loosen up the hug and she ran to tackle Len and hid behind him. I looked at them in awestruck, still didn't know how to react on what I just saw.

"Kaito, you pervert!" Rin yelled, giving me a punch on the arm. "We knew you had a thing for pink but we didn't know that you could actually do that, you idiot."

Len, on the other hand, tried to stay calm as he turned to the pinkette and patted her back. "Are you alright, Chii?" he asked, worriedly. She was Chii? I was still looking at her with my eyes opened wide. No, really. That girl is Chii?

Chii gripped Len's arms tightly, still looking at me, scared and nodded. "No harm done but," she shivered. "Are you sure he isn't high or something?"

I blinked a few times and opened my mouth. "Oh my," was the first two words that escaped my mouth, realizing how stupid I acted before. They were right. I really had a thing for pink after all. "I'm so sorry." I said, still looking at Chii who was still hiding behind Len. "I thought you were someone else. I'm so sorry. I promise it won't happen again." I really wasn't able to hold back. My body moved on its own and really, it was really humiliating. "Uhm, I'll just leave if you want me to."

"But you just got here." Len complained, frowning. He turned to Chii, giving her a warm smile. "Don't worry, he's a good person. He just misses someone who has the similar hair color."

Chii nodded, slowly letting Len go from her grip but still glaring pointedly at me. She had the same hair and eye color with Luka but the aura surrounding her was different. I could tell because just being with Luka would make anyone feel warm. Chii was alright but I could see loneliness in her eyes and she looked like she was afraid of rejection. Rin pulled Chii's arm, gesturing the beautiful pinkette to follow her inside.

"So," Len said with a huge grin on his face. "I told you she's pretty." He suddenly burst out laughing at my face. I was a little annoyed but yeah, what he said was true. Though her eyes looked like a sea full of fear and sadness, I was captivated by her charming gaze.

I snorted, entering the house and closing the door behind me. "Shut up." I muttered but he just kept laughing and teasing me.

I sat on the sofa and I couldn't help looking at Chii. I was examining her face more and I could feel my face burning. I swear I've never seen someone who has such effortless elegance my whole life. She suddenly caught me looking at her and extreme irritation suddenly appeared on her face.

Rin suddenly shot me a glare. "Kaito, eyes off Chii!" she blustered. "Stop scaring our new friend."

"She just looks familiar." I explained, sighing. "Say," I continued. "You guys wanna have dinner outside?" I was convincing myself that Chii was Luka. Well, they were totally different. "Perhaps tuna? My treat." She really looked a lot like Luka but I knew she wasn't Luka because if she really was Luka, she would at least think that I'm familiar too, right? Or maybe recognize me because of my blue hair.

Rin suddenly beamed brightly and bounced up in joy. "Sure!" She always loved free food.

"I hate tuna." Chii said coldly. I kinda felt my heart aching. Yeah, she wasn't Luka but I didn't know why I wanted her to be Luka.

I looked at her with a sad face and she looked away, probably feeling irked. "How about strawberry ice cream?" I offered. Everyone loves ice cream! I'd be surprised if she refuses.

She shook her head and crossed her arms. "I don't like strawberry ice cream." She was so cold. Was she always like that to Len?

"You hate strawberry?" Len gasped.

She turned to Len and gave a smile. It wasn't a very bright smile but I swear I just felt my heart beat faster. "No, I just don't like strawberry ice cream." I wanted to see her smile more. "But I love your strawberry shortcakes, Len." she said as she sat closer to Len and put a hand on his shoulder as they smiled at each other.

I sure wished I was Len. "Oh," I whispered, looking down to my feet. What's happening to me? "What would you want to eat, then?"

She just looked at me with boredom all over her face. It hurt me. If I see Luka, would she be just like Chii to me? Even if I knew she hated me, I still prayed for her to realize that she still loved me when we meet. Len suddenly snapped his fingers. "I know!" he declared. "Let's just grab some burgers from Maccy D's."

"Maccy D's again?" Rin groaned.

Len giggled, poking his tongue out. "How about chicken from KFC?"

Chii and Rin looked at each other, smiled then nodded, agreeing to Len's suggestion. I wish she'd also smile at me. It's my fault anyway. If I didn't creep her out earlier, she would've also been nice to me. I should really start to think first before doing things.

* * *

We went to KFC, just a few blocks away from the Kagamines' house. While we were on the way, Rin, Len and Chii talked and laughed with each other as if I wasn't around. It was only because I didn't want to join their conversation though. They made me feel jealous somehow. I was supposed to be jealous of Chii for...how do I say this? Perhaps stealing two of my closest friends but instead, I was jealous of Rin and Len for being able to make Chii laugh.

"So, what are you guys going to order?" I asked.

"Chicken!" Rin and Len said in unison. I have to admit that even if they're already 18 years old, they're still ridiculously adorable.

I turned to Chii who was looking blankly at me. "How about you, Chii?" I asked, still hoping for her to smile.

She narrowed her eyes on me then looked away. "I have money. I can buy my own food."

"No!" I almost yelled, making the people around us stare at us. Man! I really have to stop acting stupid. Very good, Kaito Shion. Good luck making Chii like you. "I mean, come on! A gentleman always pays for a lady's meal."

She raised an eyebrow and smirked. Even if it was just a smirk, I was still happy that I was able to make her do that. "Fine."

"That guy in the counter is quite cute." Rin said, looking dreamily at the KFC crew. "Kaito, just stay here and let me order."

Len's eyebrows met and punched Rin on the shoulder. "What the heck, Rin?!" he ranted. I understood why Len looked so annoyed though. I would probably feel the same if Luka sees a guy that would attract her except I wouldn't punch Luka.

Rin punched back and growled. "You don't need to be overprotective."

The twins started arguing. I couldn't help laughing then I turned to Chii who was doing the same. Uhm, that's really adorable. I wish I would just stop blushing. When I heard enough of the twin's thundering, I put the money on the table then Rin grabbed it and ran, as Len followed her. I watched them lovingly as they headed to the counter while still arguing. They really reminded me of me and Luka. I suddenly realized that it was just me and Chii.

I bit my bottom lip then inhaled deeply. "Hey," What am I going to say next? "Uhm, sorry for hugging you earlier."

She giggled. Well, her giggle was far different from Luka's but it also felt warm. There was something in her that made me want to know her more. I wanted her to smile and laugh more. "It's alright now." she cooed. "Just stop acting like a weirdo and we'll be friends."

I nodded, not knowing why I was glad to be called weirdo. "Thanks."

She raised an eyebrow while tucking her hair behind her ear. "For what?" she asked.

"For forgiving me." I sound like an idiot, don't I?

She smiled a little and looked down. "You're welcome."

Rin and Len suddenly returned with the food. They were still arguing by calling each other childish names like 'ugly' and things like those. I told them to stop but they didn't listen. I wonder how Luka and Lily gets along with each other. Whenever I was with them, Lily would always tell me that Luka was alright but then even before I could ask another question about Luka, she'd tell me that she really missed me and ask if I missed her the way she missed too. Lily could be weird sometimes. Chii also told the twins to stop and they finally did. The dinner was quiet since the twins were quiet but I wouldn't say that it wasn't fun. It was kind of funny how they would throw glares at each other while I hold back my laughter. Chii suddenly caught a glimpse of me and gave me a lukewarm smile.

So beautiful. I think I have a crush on her.

* * *

**i believe this chapter sucks but it's mainly because I HAVEN'T SLEPT FOR MORE THAN 48 HOURS LOOOOOOOOOOOOOL ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA .. but my friend was telling me to update so i did Q_Q anyway, i still hope you guys like it .. more fluffiness will be added to the next chappy . . (lol idk wat i'm typing anymore) better sleep uhgghhhg**


	14. Chapter 14

**LUKA POV**

It was break time so I went outside get some air. Gosh! We sure are having a lot of customers these past days. I hated work. Meiko never went to work anymore because her mom always needed her home and Len would only come to pick me up after my shift. Being at the shop all day dealing with people was really being difficult for me. Well, at least it's better than staying at home. My parents were pressuring me to come and see Luke again. What part of 'I never want to see him' couldn't they understand? Ever since he got back from France, my parents kept bugging me about meeting him. It was totally building me up. I was so close to wanting to meet him again and agreeing with my parents until Lily told me what Luke said behind mom and dad's backs.

_Lily came barging into my room, looking really upset._

_"What's wrong?" I asked, running towards her and tried to console her._

_"It's Luke!" she roared, facing me with a face that was in total outrage. After seeing my face, she calmed down and pulled me to a hug. "It's Luke. I'm getting really tired of his backstabbing. He's such a sweet young man but I just can't take hearing him say bad stuff about you. He never gets tired of telling me how despicable you were when you were little."_

_I started to cry again._

Damn it, Luke! How the hell were you able to fake all of those feelings? How could you fake all of those smiles and laughs? I hate you, Luke. I fucking hate you!

"Hey!" Someone with a soft voice greeted.

I was so surprised that I swear my heart just exploded. "Eh?!" I turned around to see Kaito holding onto a bicycle that...looks so familiar. "Kaito, you! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I yelled.

He gave me a goofy smile while scratching the back of his head. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." he apologized. "What are you doing here alone?"

I sighed and crossed my arms. "I'm working at an ice cream shop nearby and it's my break time. I just went outside to take a little walk."

He walked towards me and looked at me in the eyes when blood suddenly rushed to my face. I have to admit that, you know? He's kind of handsome but don't get the wrong idea! Well, he would probably be spotted in any type of crowd. I mean, he has this muscular figure, outlined by his clothes, a sexy face that has perfect jawlines and cheekbones, an alluring physique that is really breath taking and these amazing sapphire eyes that... damn, gross! What am I saying?

I've been hanging out with him along with the twins for the past few weeks. He's nice but sometimes, he can be an absolute jerk. He really irritates me whenever he stares at me especially at my body and while doing that, he usually licks his lips. Gosh! He never did anything more than that but still. I can also tell that he's not being himself whenever he's around me and I don't know why. He can sound really stupid at times but he's also really sweet. Yeah, he's kind of perverted but he's such a prince charming. He's extremely kind, gentle and loving to everyone. He's compassionate, sympathetic and has a great sense of humor.

"Can I accompany you?" he asked.

I nodded with my cheeks still a bit flushed. As I looked at him closer, sadness could be seen to his face. He was smiling but I could tell that it was forced. His eyes were...swollen? It was as if he was crying earlier. As we trudged along the sidewalks, I noticed that he wasn't like before. He was too quiet and it kinda broke my heart. Usually, he was loud, not as loud as Rin and Len, but he loved telling jokes that usually made me burst out laughing. I didn't know how to break the silence. He looked pretty sad.

"Hey," I mumbled. "You don't look so happy."

He sighed and dragged me to the nearest bench. "Let's talk."

"About what?" I was beginning to get worried. He looked like he had a problem.

"Anything. I just want to get something out of my mind." I was kinda confused. I didn't know what he meant by that.

I patted his back, trying to comfort him. I had no idea what was going on but he seemed like he needed someone to be by his side. "What's wrong?" I asked. "You can tell me anything."

His smile disappeared and looked at me straight in the eyes. After a few seconds, he smiled again but it wasn't a happy one. He looked at the clear blue sky, closing his eyes. "My sister hates me." He seemed like he was holding back his tears. "We used to be close but I made a huge mistake and now, she hates me."

I felt a sudden pain. "I'm sorry." Was all I could say. I didn't know what to say. Did Rin and Len know about this? I didn't know how to help Kaito. I also have a brother who hates me but I know that we are in a totally different situation. "But Kaito, you're an amazing guy. Don't give up on her and I'm sure that she'll forgive you eventually."

His reaction didn't change though. He still looked sad. "Thank you." he exhaled. "And yeah, I'll never give up on her. I love her too much, Chii." I wish Luke was like that too.

"How long have you been saying sorry?" I asked out of curiosity.

Grimace suddenly appeared to his face. "I've been trying to apologize for years now." I totally regret asking him that. "I don't know why I'm still convincing myself that she'll ever forgive me. All my life, she has been my inspiration."

I sat closer to him and pulled him to a hug. His sister doesn't deserve him. "I don't want to judge her but don't lose hope. Soon, she'll forgive you."

Kaito buried his face to my shoulder while hugging me back. "I hope so." For the first time in so long, I gave someone this kind of hug again. I've always hugged mom, dad, Lily and Meiko but this one is different. Only Luke was allowed to hug me like this. Kaito reminded me so much of Luke. I didn't want to trust him because of that but I just did. He has something in him that makes me feel safe whenever I'm with him.

"She will." I smiled.

**KAITO POV**

I've been to the beach earlier, recalling the memories I made with Luka again when I suddenly bumped into Chii on my way home.I was feeling down again because I really didn't know what to do anymore. No matter how hard I try to see Luka again, I still couldn't because she always avoided me. I wanted to see her so badly. I thought that maybe Chii could make me happy because you know? I already mentioned that I have a crush on her. Even if I was with her and she tried to comfort me, it still didn't work. Only Luka could fill up the hole that was in my heart.

Even so, she made me feel a bit better. She was a person that was kinda hard to impress so I was glad that she thought I was an amazing guy. Chii was so full of wonder. Every action she did made me want to know her more and more. She was cold at first but I could tell that she was just afraid. Deep inside, she was a very nice and fragile person. She was so different from Luka but I really really liked her.

I suddenly realized that my face was buried to her shoulder while my arms were wrapped around her. I stumbled, letting go of her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I suddenly felt my cheeks, burning. I mean, she's Chii! I've never even seen Len hug Chii like that before and I just did. She was indeed nice but she wasn't that approachable that you could actually hug her. "Nothing!" I blurted out, panicking. I didn't know why I was getting nervous. "It's just that...maybe you think that I'm not normal because it's not normal for brothers to love their sisters this way."

She looked down, frowning. "I actually admire you for that." she whispered. "I wish my brother was just like you."

Chii had a brother? I didn't know and wasn't her brother nice to her? "Why? Aren't things going well between you and him?"

She shook her head quietly and looked at me. "I thought he loved me but he never really did. It really hurt." I could feel Chii's pain except I knew that Luka really loved me but I screwed it all up. "He caused me too much sufferings." she said with her voice almost disappearing. "Well guess what? I hate him too. I hate him, Kaito. I hate him so much."

Who would hate Chii? If she was my sister, I would do my best to keep her happy all the time. I lifted her chin with a gentle finger. "I don't know who he is but he's really stupid for hating you. Listen here, stop thinking about him if he really bothers you that much. Besides," I smirked. "You might get ugly if you keep stressing yourself."

She looked at me with her eyes opened wide and smirked as well afterwards. "Well, you're already ugly for stressing yourself."

"I have a reason." I coughed. "And sorry for being ugly." I uttered, trying to make cute faces but i was definitely failing.

She snickered and gave me a light punch on the arm. "Stop that. You look stupid."

"You're supposed to say that I look cute. And hey, I made you laugh!"

She sighed then gave me a warm smile. "Yeah, thanks for that." I was glad she told me about her brother. I guess we also had something in common. We both had our siblings hating on us except I didn't hate Luka back. Her brother really sucks for causing her pain.

My smirk grew bigger and I narrowed my eyes on her. "You're welcome." She caught my gaze and gave me a confused look. "And I'm about to make you laugh even more." I said when I started tickling her while laughing.

"Hey!" she squealed. "Stop that, Kaito." She pushed me away and tried to run away but I chased for her.

I didn't care if the people around us were looking. "I'm gonna get you." I warned, laughing heartily.

"No, you're not." She chimed when I hooked her waist and pulled her closer. Her face was actually really near mine. I was surprised by my own actions then a light shade of pink appeared to my face. "Kaito, you're such a kid." she whispered.

I suddenly remembered that she was only on her break time. I took a look at my watch and looked at her blankly. "Hey, it's already 1:00 PM."

"What?!" she bawled. "I'm late!"

I chuckled. "Alright, see you later."

She still stood in front of me for a few seconds then I gave her a puzzled look. "You can let go of me now." she said.

I just realized that my arms were still wrapped around her small waist. Man, that was embarrassing! "Oops, sorry!" I gasped, letting go of her.

She just chortled, waved her hand and ran off. My eyes wouldn't get off her until she disappeared from my sight.

Time to see the Megurines.

* * *

"Can I be frank with you?" Lily asked. She was really nice. She had always been there for me ever since I got back from France. I admit that I finally learned to like her as my sister and she has a place somewhere here in my heart but it was never near to Luka's.

I nodded, feeling afraid of what she might tell me. "What?"

She took a sip of her coffee and sighed. "Luka doesn't want to see you. Mom and dad have been making false reasons so you wouldn't get too upset. Luka hates you." I knew she just wanted to get things straight for me but she didn't really need to be so insensitive. She was just trying to help but I was kind of annoyed.

"That's pretty obvious." I said, trying to be as calm as I could. "I know that she doesn't want to see me but," I looked at her in the eyes. "I also know that she doesn't hate me." I knew that she does. I just couldn't bring myself to believe that Luka really hated me. "If she really hates me, she would tell me."

Lily yawned and broke the eye contact. "Fine."

I rubbed my eyes that were really tired of all the crying I did back at the beach while waiting for mom and dad.

"Hey, Luke. Do you love me as much as you love Luka? I mean, if I start to hate you, would you also do everything just so I could forgive you?" Lily asked.

I raised an eyebrow then suddenly smiled. To be honest, I don't but I couldn't just tell her that, right? "Of course," I said. I had to say that but I felt really bad. I just lied to her but if I told her the truth, I would just hurt her feelings and maybe Luka would hate me even more. "I love you both equally." Man! I feel terrible.

She looked at me happily and grinned when she suddenly tackled me. "I'm so glad to hear that. I promise that I would never hate you though. I love you."

Wow! I was really cold for not feeling happy when Lily told me that she loved me. "I love you too." I said hugging her back. "Hey, what does Luka look like now?" Lily backed up, looking hurt. Oh my, I didn't mean to bring that up so randomly. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." she said under her breath. "Well, she's Luka. Pink hair, white skin, average height. Why won't you just look at the pictures that mom and dad have been giving you?" she asked bitterly.

"I don't," I trembled. "I don't want to see her in just a picture. If ever I'm gonna be looking at her, I want it face-to-face."

She snorted, looking away from me. "Then stop asking me about what she looks like now." I felt really terrible for making Lily feel that way. I didn't mean to but I couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**harlooooooooooo~ kk i tried my best on this chapter but i'm currently having a writer's block e_e as i said before , i lost my flashdrive containing the draft of this story but i'll still keep on updating until it's finished XD forgive me if it will be kinda suckish but i'll always try my best XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**KAITO POV**

"Hey," Len started. "Are you and Chii dating?"

I gasped after hearing what Len just asked. How did that kind of thing enter his mind? Of course, I'd love it if me and Chii were dating but I knew she didn't like me like the way I liked her. The two of us have been hanging out these past days but I couldn't really say that we were making progress. Our friendship? Maybe. But I always felt like I was just a brother to her. I always felt like she loved me as the brother that she never had.

With a force smile, I shook my head. "Of course, not." I said bitterly.

The twins looked at each other and smirked, but not before leering straightly at me. "But you like her, don't you?" Rin teased.

I shook my head again, trying to hide both my giddiness and nervousness. "No, I don't." I sounded so pathetic. "She's like a sister to me."

Rin budged from her seat and walked towards me. She bent down to look at my burning face closer. First she had a serious face when she suddenly beamed brightly. "Why are you blushing then?" she asked.

"No, I'm not." I snorted, looking away. "Leave me alone, guys."

Len smiled and looked outside the window beside him. "Chii is really pretty." he muttered. "I think I like her." I couldn't help but shoot him a glare. "What?" he asked innocently.

"You can't like her!" I exclaimed without even thinking. "She's too mature for you and...no. Just no. You're not compatible with each other."

Len bit the bottom of his lips while looking at me. "Then who's compatible with her?" I opened my mouth, trying to protest again but then I realized that I was being too obvious. Deep silence ensued.

Rin was looking at me with her eyes opened wide and her lips in an o shape then Len bit the bottom of his lips tighter. "You?" his voice was barely even heard when he suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh, Kaito. You're too obvious." he said. "Don't worry. I won't ever steal her from you."

My face suddenly became redder. "You!" I groaned. "Fine. Maybe I have a little crush on her."

"A little?" Rin teased.

I scratched the back of my head. I couldn't say that I was annoyed because I actually like it when they say that me and Chii would look good together but it also hurt since I knew that Chii wouldn't really be interested in me that way. "Sometimes, I don't like you guys. You should really stop busting me."

Both laughed out loud triumphantly when I suddenly heard my phone ringing.

"Wait up." I exhaled, leaving the laughing twins in their living room to answer the phone call. "Hello?"

_"Luke, I've got good news for you."_ dad blurted out. He sounded really happy.

I was also excited. "What is it?" I asked eagerly hoping that it was news about Luka.

_"Me and your mom have been nagging Luka about meeting you and..."_

"And?!"

_"She finally told us to invite you here on Sunday."_ dad announced excitedly.

A huge grin appeared to my face and tears of joy started rolling down my cheeks. Finally! I looked kind of gay but I didn't care. I AM FINALLY SEEING LUKA! After all these times, I'm finally seeing her again. I was getting nervous at the same time. What would I tell her? What would I do if she tries to push me away? I don't care! I'm seeing Luka again! That's all I care about.

"Yes, dad!" I almost screamed. "I'll be there early."

_"Alright. See you later, son."_ he said, hanging up.

The twins probably heard me so they hurriedly came to see me. As soon as I saw them, I tackled them both to a tight hug. Man, I'm so gay.

Rin tilted her head. "What's up?"

I let them go but my hands were gripping their shoulders tightly. "Luka finally wants to see me!"

Out of habit, like my foster parents, the twins looked at each other and smiled widely. They both clapped their hands excitedly then they hugged me again. "We're so happy for you!" they screamed in unison.

I realized that it was already sunset and Chii's shift was already over. Len said that he wouldn't pick her up today so me and Chii agreed to meet at the hilltop. I smiled. It was the same hill where Luka and I caught butterflies when we were little. "Hey, guys." I said, pulling away. "I have to go now."

They both patted my shoulder as if they knew where I was going. "See you later, lover boy!" Rin chimed. "Say hello for us to your girlfriend." Len added.

"Shut up!" I yelled, shaking my head while walking towards the front door.

I rode my bicycle, leaving the probably laughing twins behind.

* * *

Every star in the universe seemed to shine. Through the daylight, through the crimson gold clouds, and through the streamers of pure white sunshine that spread across the blushing skies, every single star emerged. Each, a single promise, glittering like precious stones, in places forever away.

And her eyes held them all. Every single promise, shining-bright suns captured in the depths of her aquamarine colored eyes, where the crystals melted into soft voids that led to the one place I wanted to be. I wanted to be a part of her. To be a part of the infinite sky full of stars, like glass shards, that she was. I wanted to be cherished by the girl who, aside from Luka, I could compare with the thousands of the suns that lie scattered beyond the places any mortal couldn't touch.

Right now, she was played across the lush grass, her luminous eyes focused on the canvas above, her lips pulled to a soft smile. Moments have passed and the sun finally sunk below the view. Breathing in, I counted each second, until finally, my heart slowed and I stepped into her view.

At first, the look of shock appeared to her soft, beautiful face, but after realization, her eyes lit up, holding the fire that I considered to be her very essence and the excitement that puzzled me-even still. Giggling, she motioned for me to come closer, and laid back down, her arms crossed above her head and her fingers linking loosely. Her eyes were once again settled on the heavens.

As I laid beside her in the soft grass, I echoed her posture.

"Sorry for making you wait." I whispered and she only smiled. "So... this is what you come to do?" She turned my face at my question, her eyes watching me gently.

"Uh huh." Her smile was gentle and sweet, and probably one of the cutest I've ever seen her have. "Kinda nerdy, huh?" I blinked and laughed.

"No. I can't count how...how many times I've wanted to do this." I coughed. "With someone, that is." Her eyebrows rose in question, encouraging me to keep speaking. "It feels so safe, beneath a halo of endless stars."

Chii turned to her belly, laughing. "Yeah, so wonderful. Beneath them, I feel so small." I grinned and took a deep breath, wondering if she truly understood how much she meant to me, wondering if she could be mine forever, if we would last long as the stars scattered across the black velvet sky. I really wished we could.

That was when I felt her arms wrap around me. She nestled her head against my chest and sighed, playing with the zipper on my jacket. Blushing madly, I looked down at her to see her smiling contently.

"You know," she started. I could feel her voice against my chest, rippling against the fresh fabric. "I think we're perfect." Her voice was softer now, than it had been seconds ago...shyer. But her words meant everything to me.

"Me too." I mumbled, my eyes brushing through her tired face. Her eyes had already fluttered shut. I forgot to tell her my good news about Luka. Chuckling and probably blushing, I lifted her in my arms and headed to Rin and Len's house. It wouldn't be right to take her to my place. Just no. My feet moved soft against the earth, making my movements fluid, trying to have a perfectly peaceful walk.

Before knocking at Rin and Len's, I let my gaze shift to the sky and whispered to the now sleeping Chii.

"I really really think that we're perfect too...my love."

* * *

**well , i tried my best here T_Tv i'll make it a little longer next time**


	16. Chapter 16

**LUKA POV**

"Chii," Rin whispered, trying to wake me up. "It's already 9:30."

I just yawned, with a slight smile on my lips because I just had a wonderful dream about me and Kaito. I was trying to absorb what Rin said and...what?! I'm late for work! I hurriedly got up. Wait, where am I? I wasn't in my house. And Rin was here! I was probably in the Kagamine's house. Oh, no! Mom and dad are going to be so mad. Of course, I'm used to them getting mad at me but I've never slept in somebody's home before without their permission. Also, they haven't met Rin yet. They only knew Len. If I told them that I slept at Len's house, what would they think?

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I asked. "And how did I get here?"

Rin stuck a tongue out. "I just woke up too." she explained. "And Kaito brought you here last night."

I just remembered that I was on top of the hill with Kaito last night. Wait, hadn't I just said something so embarrassing? I told Kaito last night that I thought we were perfect. Luka, what were you thinking? Why did you tell him that? I wonder what he replied. I hope he didn't hear me. He was such an amazing guy. He was always there for me and I always felt right whenever I was with him. That just made me like him.

"Oh," I inhaled deeply. "Maybe I won't go to work today. I'm gonna have to deal with my parents for now. Sorry for troubling you."

Rin smiled and got of the bed. "It's alright, we don't mind, Chii."

Oh, and I just realized that I got used to them calling me Chii too much that I always forgot to tell them my real name.

Me and Rin headed downstairs and ate breakfast together with Len. Jeez, I don't know what to tell my parents when I go home. I am so not ready for getting yelled at early in the morning. Also, I don't know what to tell Kaito when we meet again.

"Hey, Chii," Len called out. "Can we pay you a visit on Sunday?"

I smiled, thinking that it was a great idea. I'd love to invite them to our house. Besides, if ever everyone there gets mad at me for telling Luke what I really feel, I'd have them. I didn't want them to get involved but I don't know what might happen yet. Maybe I'll also invite Kaito. He's certain to protect me.

"Sure!" I said.

The twins wore a happy smile on their faces. It found it really cute how much they looked like each other. After eating breakfast, I thanked the twins bid them goodbye. They were such good friends. I've never had friends like them aside from Meiko. I headed to the door and I was getting really nervous. I was already getting goosebumps just by imagining mom and dad's angry faces.

"Wait," I said before exiting the door. "Can I have Kaito's number?"

The twins smiled.

* * *

"I'm home!" I yelled and entered the house.

No one seemed to be there so I gently closed the door behind me and tried to tiptoe to my room. Maybe they were still asleep. If they wake up, I'd just tell them that I went home very late at night when they were already asleep. Yeah, that's a great idea! I tried to be as quiet as I could as I sneaked up to my room then suddenly, someone grabbed my hand.

"I'm so sorry!" I screamed, turning around.

As expected, my parents were glaring pointedly at me. "You better be." Dad growled, with his eyebrows meeting at the center of his forehead."Where have you been? Don't tell us you've been to Meiko's. We called her last night and she said you weren't there."

I swallowed. That was the exact thing that I didn't want him to ask. Should I lie? Or should I just tell them the truth? What if..."I slept at Len's place." Luka, you idiot! You would probably be in great trouble because of your stupidity.

Mom and dad gasped.

"I can explain." I said, almost not breathing. "He has a twin sister named Rin...and...and you know? We were hanging out yesterday and uhh... I got too tired and fell asleep in the middle of our conversations."

Mom just gave me a bored look, probably not believing in me then she rose an eyebrow. "Rin, huh?" she muttered and lifted my chin with a hand while staring at me directly in the eyes. I felt a bead of sweat running down the side of my head. "Alright." she said, letting go of me. "I believe you about Len having a twin sister." I sighed in relief. Well, it was really true, right? "But..." I froze. "Why didn't you really go home last night?"

I really hate the fact that mom knows me too well. "Uhmm,..."

"Don't even try to lie to us, young lady." dad said. His tone was really sending shivers down my spine.

I sighed, looking down to my feet. Kaito's image suddenly popped into my head. "I was on top of the hill." I admitted. But still, I didn't know how to tell them that I was with someone else. You see, I wasn't allowed to have a boyfriend yet. Kaito wasn't my boyfriend but what would they think if I told them that I was on top of the hill last night with a guy alone?

"Hill?" mom asked. "What hill and what were you doing there?"

I smiled weakly. "It was the same hill where Luke and I used to play with each other when we were little." Wh..what did I just tell them? I didn't care about Luke anymore but why did those words escape from my mouth? "I was with...uhhh...the twins." Why was mentioning Kaito's name really difficult? "I felt a little gloomy and then, fatigue took over my body."

Both of them looked at me i awestruck then they looked at each other and smiled. "Alright," mom cooed as she tapped my shoulder. I didn't want them to think that I still loved Luke. I was so pathetic. "But you're still grounded for the whole day." dad said.

I let out a fake giggle and entered my room, crawling up to my bed. Do I...really like Kaito that way? Or does he just remind me too much of Luke? Should I be afraid that Kaito is just a faker too? No, that's impossible. But was it really romantic love that I felt towards him? Or just a sisterly love? I was confused. Well, if I find out that he likes someone else, I'm positive that I'll get really jealous but if ever he asks me out, I don't know if I'll say yes either. I don't know. What am I even saying? I don't even know if he cares about me that much.

I turned to my left and saw my drawer. At the bottom of it, there's a photo album. I didn't know why...why I still haven't burnt it. It was so full of amazing memories. Amazing memories that was so full of lies, that is. I slowly got up and got onto my feet. I bent down to get the photo album. Maybe I'd just take a peek of what his face. Do I regret that I tried to forget about him?

I was so ready to look at his face again when someone suddenly knocked. "Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me, Meiko."

I ran towards the door to open it and pulled her to a tight hug. "Meiko, I missed you!" I squealed. I got that sudden excitement because I didn't talk to her that often anymore.

Instead of hugging me back, she whacked my head with the newspaper she was holding. "You!" she groaned. "You got me so worried that I didn't even sleep." she admitted, closing the door behind her and started jumping on my bed. "I missed you too, Luka. Where the heck have you been last night?"

I chuckled and sat on the side of my bed. "To a friend's house." I said. "Do you remember Mr. Banana Split?"

She gasped and punched me lightly on the arm. "Don't tell me that you slept with him! Luka, what were you thinking?" she teased. I knew she didn't really think that I slept with him.

I glared and her and she just laughed. "I only slept in his place. And hey, his name is Len and he's actually very nice, plus he has a twin sister named Rin. I just met three friends when you left."

She blinked three times and raised an eyebrow. "So, if one is Mr. Banana Split and another is his twin sister," she paused. "Then who's the other one?"

I suddenly felt my cheeks burning again. Gosh, Luka! "Well," I started. "The other one is their friend and he's really an amazing guy." I suddenly imagined him again. His smiling face, his worried face, his laugh and his everything. "You know, when I'm with him, I always feel right. Don't laugh but...I really enjoy his company. It's a different kind of enjoyment. I mean, the tiniest things that he does make me smile and..."

I was cut off by her squealing. "You're now officially a woman." I couldn't help but smile. "So, what's his name?"

"Kaito." I felt really giddy by the mention of his name. "Hey, can I borrow your phone?" I asked.

She nodded and quickly took out her phone from her pocket. "Here!" she huffed, handing me the phone. I also took out the paper that Rin gave me earlier. "Omg, Luka! You should tell your mom and dad to get you a phone now so you can send him text messages and call him all day."

I was really surprised seeing this side of Meiko. I giggled. "Maybe I'll get a phone later but I won't use it just for Kaito." No really, I don't see the point of getting a phone just for flirting.

"Oh, come on!" she groaned.

I looked at Meiko's phone, dialing Kaito's number and ignoring the fact that the owner was beside me. It was ringing and I was getting really nervous. Since I was grounded for the whole day, I guess I'd just ask him to come here on Sunday through phone. I'd ask Meiko too.

"_Hello? Who's this?_" his voice was so deep, yet soft.

"It's me, Chii." I said.

Meiko tapped my shoulder, trying to get my attention. "Chii?" she whispered. I put a finger on my lips, signaling her to keep quiet.

"_Chii? Y...you have a phone? H..How did you know my number?_" he asked, sounding really nervous.

I was really being distracted by Meiko who was biting the bottom of her lip, probably trying to hold back her laughter and squeals. "I think he's into you too." she whispered again.

"Shut up." I whispered back.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. I mean," that was pretty embarrassing. "This...isn't really my phone. This belongs to my friend and I just asked Rin and Len for your number because I have something to ask you."

_"Oh..." _he exhaled. "_What is it?"_

Meiko was staring at me with her mouth, barely opened.

"Can you come over to my place on Sunday?" I asked. "Rin and Len are going to be there too. You can just go with them."

"How come I'm not invited?" Meiko hissed. I covered her mouth so she would already stop speaking. I really wouldn't know what to say if Kaito hears her.

_"I'm sorry." _he mumbled. "_I can't. I...I have something very important to take care of."_

I was kind of hurt. Of course I understood him because he said that it was important, right? Yet, I couldn't shake the bad feeling out of me. "Oh... uhh, alright." I said, feeling really disappointed.

_"I'm really sorry, Chii. I hope you understand. You're really important to me too..." _I blushed after hearing him say that. _"more than you can ever realize but..."_

"It's alright. I understand." I murmured. "We can just hang out some other time."

Meiko removed my hand from her mouth. "I wanna come too. I wanna see if you have a good taste." she whispered then placed my hand back to her mouth. I really hope Kaito didn't hear her because that was just too embarrassing.

_"Thanks. I knew you'd understand."_

I let out a small chuckle. "My pleasure. Well, I guess I'll see you around."

_"Can't we talk a little bit longer?"_

Meiko was struggling, trying to hold back her laughter while I already wanted to hang up because I was getting scared of what Kaito might hear from Meiko. "I'm sorry but I think my friend already wants to use her phone."

_"Oh, alright." _Was he disappointed?

"Don't worry! She'll get her own phone later so she could call you all day." Meiko yelled.

I gasped. "Meiko!"

I could hear Kaito, chortling at the other side of the line. "_Oh, alright. See you later, Chii. Tell you friend I said thank you for letting you use her phone."_

I swear I could kill Meiko for that. No more! No more! Humiliation!

"You're welcome!" Meiko yelled again, snatching the phone back after hearing Kaito hanging up. "So, Mr. Banana Split and his twin sister are going to be here on Sunday?"

My mood suddenly changed. "Yeah." I felt a throbbing inside my chest. "Can you come too? Well, Luke is gonna be here and I need you guys to be there for me after seeing him. I don't know what he might say...what I might say. I don't know what might happen."

"What?!" Meiko gasped. Her aura suddenly changed and disgust was carved all over her face. "I'll be there, alright. Let him try to make you cry and he's dead."

I smiled at her. "Thanks."

I was really glad that Meiko was gonna be there for me. Maybe Kaito wouldn't come but at least, Meiko, Rin and Len would be there. Meiko? She hated Luke as much as I did. My enemies were always her enemies and her enemies were always mine. She was spacing out again, shaking her head and sighing repeatedly. Grimace was still not leaving her face when her phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" she greeted.

I was looking down to my feet, not paying attention at first but when I took a glance of Meiko, she was wearing a huge smile on her face.

"Got it!" she said, hanging up.

I gave her a questioning look. "What was that?"

"Kaito's coming. He's just gonna be late. No one could ever resist you, my pretty friend."

I felt my heart beating faster.


	17. Chapter 17

**KAITO POV**

Finally, this day has come! I was _so_ ready to meet Luka already. I had never been this excited my whole life. What would I tell her first, though? Should I tell her how much I missed her? Or should I tell her my apologies first? I didn't know. Nothing else mattered anymore. All I cared about was seeing her, holding her to my arms and hearing her call me 'Luke' once again. I was also ready for tears because she would probably push me away, she probably even hated me, but I really didn't care. I just wanted to make her realize that I regret leaving her, that I still loved her _so much_.

It was only 8AM and I was already out, riding my bicycle on the way to my foster parents' house, or should I say, my home. I loved my mother, I loved France, but since Luka was there, it would always be my home. Though there were many children playing in the streets, all I could hear was the wind blowing over to my body, along with my cute little sister's voice that was echoing inside my head. Summer was almost over but the cherry blossoms and green trees that stood along the bicycle lane were still fully bloomed. The temperature was very warm, the sun was shining brightly and there weren't too many clouds in the sky.

I couldn't help but smile at how perfect the day seemed to be.

Surely, she just wanted to see me so she could rub it to my face that I was such an idiot for leaving her, but I wouldn't give up saying sorry to her. No, not in this point. Even if I had to apologize to her forever, I'd still try to make her realize how much she meant to me, that I only belonged to her. I might had broken my promise about not leaving her but I would keep this one.

_ "Luke, listen to me. I want to be your only baby girl. You're my hero. I don't want to share my hero with anyone else, you got it?"_

I could still remember that day clearly. That day when I found out that she wasn't really my biological sister, but still, in my heart, she was.

_"Alright. You're my only baby girl and I promise you that I'm always gonna be by your side. And when I say your side, I mean only yours. Even if everyone condemns you, even if it's gonna be mom or dad, I'll always be by your side because that's just how I love you."_

The way she looked at me when I said that was really priceless. I couldn't explain how happy I was when she beamed brightly, even brighter than the sun, the way she looked at me with adorable laughing eyes. I would give up everything just to see her like that again. The past days that I had been thinking about her, about my other promise, pushed me away from Chii. Even if I adored Chii, even if I liked her, or maybe even loved her, I still wouldn't let her get in my way on keeping my promise. I only belonged to Luka and I guess I always would. I didn't care if Luka's decisions would cause me pain. I should disregard my feelings for the sake of hers.

When I arrived to my foster family's house, I just dropped my bicycle outside and rushed to the door, but when I the image of her flashed to my mind, I suddenly froze. I suddenly felt nervous when just a few minutes ago, I was so prepared. Cold sweat suddenly covered my face and my body began to shiver. I slowly lifted my hand and knocked, yet noone opened the door. It wasn't too long ago when I reached out for the knob and entered without anybody opening it for me.

I took my first step inside, looking around, seeing if somebody was already awake. I couldn't help but imagine what she looked like now. I giggled to myself, remembering her long pink hair that was flowing through her head, her eyes that had the exact color as Chii's. They were the type of eyes that can get you hypnotized the moment you see them. Also, her smile that was so full of breathtaking wonder, the light of my life.

My eyes wandered through the different angles of the house though it wasn't really my first time going there since I got back from France. It was just that this time, I was finally getting what I want. I walked around, touching each furniture of the house that reminded me of Luka then I looked up to the stairs and saw someone, bowing down and rubbing her eyes. My heart suddenly beat faster and my eyes narrowed on the small figure that was going down the stairs. It was finally her! She looked up and...

"Kaito!" she exclaimed as she bounced up, ran towards me and tackled me to a hug. "You made it. Where's Rin and Len?"

I looked at her in awestruck, with my eyes opened wide. I...didn't know how to react. Chii? She was...Luka all along? I couldn't say sorry, I couldn't say hello, not a word dared to escape from my mouth. On its own, my hands moved and caressed her face.

"Uhmm,... Kaito?" she giggled and tried to remove my hands from her face but no. I couldn't let her go. Who would've thought? Chii...the friend that I adored so much was Luka all along. I couldn't think of anything else. I couldn't think of the previous moments that I was with her. Now, she was in front of me but not as Chii, but as my little sister, my baby girl, my whole world.

My thumb brushed through her face, first, to her high arched eyebrows, then to her beautiful eyes with long eyelashes, her perfectly pointed nose, her pink lips then down to her chin. She had no clue who I was but I wouldn't dare tell her, or else, I wouldn't have the chance to hold her.

"Luka," I whispered as I immediately wrapped my arms around her. I hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go anymore since I knew that if she found out, she'd hate me. I wanted to cherish that very moment that she still saw me as Kaito, her friend, and not as Luke, her former brother that broke her heart. I kissed her forehead, still couldn't believe that it was really her. I felt so stupid but happy. _Very_ happy.

She looked up to me and I caught sight of those beautiful eyes again. "How?...how did you know my real name?" I didn't know why she never told me, why she never told us. I just hugged her even tighter because I knew that when someone saw us, the whole moment would be ruined. I was glad that she just stood still even if I knew I was creeping her out.

After a few minutes, someone came and I immediately saw who it was. It was Lily, who was looking at us in shock. She just looked at us, freezing. It was really insensitive of me for ignoring her but I was so far from caring. By that, Luka pulled away, looking really nervous but I hadn't had enough yet. I missed her too much and even though someone was already watching, I still craved for her embrace. I looked away from Lily and hugged her once again.

"Aww." a familiar voice chimed. I turned to see who it was and it was mom, her head nestling to dad's chest as they hugged each other. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist your brother, Luka."

Luka pushed me away and backed off. She put on a forced smile and tried to ignore what mom just said. "What...do you mean? What's the meaning of this?" My heart broke. "What's going on, Kaito?"

I thought I was ready to see her like this but I couldn't think of anything to do. The fact the she was Chii suddenly bothered me. The fact that I couldn't run to the person who always gave me the best advice hurt. "Luka...I can explain." I reached out for her but she slapped my hands away.

"You're Kaito and not Luke right?" she asked with her wavering voice. "Tell me that you're Kaito."

I walked towards her but she kept backing away. "I'm Kaito." I said. "But I'm also Luke. My mom got my name changed and... Luka, it doesn't matter. I'm so sorry..." I took a deep breath in every sentence that I said. "I didn't know that it was you. I...I,...Why didn't you tell us your real name? If I knew, then..."

"What do you guys mean?" asked dad, cutting me off but neither of us answered him.

"No." Luka mumbled. "I...I don't want to see you. I hate you." She couldn't look at me directly in the eyes. It was probably hard for her to accept the fact that I was Luke. It was hard for me to accept that she was Luka too but I wouldn't be able to do anything about it, right? All that mattered was I finally knew. "Stay away. I don't want anymore communication with you nor the twins." She ran upstairs, bawling in tears.

My heart was like being stabbed by thousands of knives. I no longer wanted to see her crying face.

"Twins?" mom asked.

"Hey, Kaito! How did you find Chii's house?" Len asked as everybody else looked at us in confusion. "I thought you were gonna meet Luka." His eyes suddenly darted to Lily, to dad, then finally to mom. "Good morning, everyone!" he greeted, along with Rin.

Dad scratched the back of his head and smiled, trying to make the situation not obvious. "Hey, Len. And you must be Rin, his twin sister."

Rin smiled widely, probably feeling happy because dad knew her name. "Yes, mister. I'm so pleased to meet all of you."

I shot Len a glare. "Len!" I roared. He looked at me, confused and scared. "Did you know that Chii's real name was Luka?" I knew that he didn't know. I couldn't understand why I was mad at him. Everything was my fault but I was probably looking for someone to blame.

His eyes widened and he gasped. His eyeballs suddenly landed on the floor. "Oh, that's right." he murmured. "I almost forgot that I only gave her that nickname because she didn't want to tell me her name at first." That made sense. Len was very forgetful but why didn't Luka tell us? "But I think...she tried to tell me. I... Kaito, I'm so sorry."

I just sighed in defeat and ran upstairs, to Luka's room.

**LUKA POV**

Why him? Why did Kaito have to be Luke? Of all people, why him? Didn't I really deserve to be happy? I slammed my door and turned around. I was feeling so weak. I pressed my back against the door, not wanting to let anyone in. Tears kept rolling down my cheeks as I sat down to the floor and hugged my knees. That was what I got for trusting anyone ever again. I didn't want to end my friendship with Rin and Len but I just couldn't be with them anymore. Kaito,...or should I say, Luke was their best friend. No matter what I say, no matter what I do, they would always be on his side.

It was all my fault. If I didn't get too comfortable with them calling me Chii, he would've told me that he was Luke. I shouldn't have let him be friends with me. He always told me how much he loved his little sister, how much he regretted hurting her but why didn't he send me letters? Why didn't he want to talk to me when he was gone? Why did Lily keep telling that Luke despised me? Did Lily lie? Why would she? She was always there for me.

I couldn't understand a thing at all. I was confident that Lily would never ever lie to me but I also felt that Kaito was always sincere when he told me stories about his little sister. He was a happy person and only the thought of his little sister was the thing that could make him sad. I knew that he was honest with those words. It was way too impossible that he was just faking all of those but I didn't know what to believe anymore. Did Lily really lie to me? Or did Luke really hate me? BUT WHY?! Why did I feel his sincerity?

He was absolutely not faking his feelings. I witnessed Kaito's sufferings because of me. He didn't want to talk about it so often but when he did, pain was really visible in his eyes and he would only tell me how he loved his sister so much. He wanted to handle his problem on his own. I was so stupid for not thinking that he was Luke. He loved me. He loved me all along but why couldn't I forgive him? Was it because I suffered so much too? Was it because of Lily's probable lies? Why couldn't I bring myself to just accept his apology? My hate grew so much that even though he was telling the truth, I was still convinced that he hated me.

Five knocks were suddenly heard to the door. "Luka?" his voice was weak. "Please open the door. Luka," he sounded really pained. No, I didn't want to. I never wanted to be hurt anymore. "Please. I can't live without you anymore." he continued, giving emphasis to the words 'can't' and 'you'.

"Just...just go away!" I wanted him to leave already before I give in. "Stop it! I never want to see you anymore."

"No!" he yelled. "Chii knows that I'm never going to give up on you. Chii knows how much I love Luka."

It was all true but I shook my head. Why couldn't I just believe him? "Stop it, Kai...Luke! Just stop it and go away!"

"I won't."

I suddenly heard some footsteps. Someone was running towards my room then I heard a noise. It was a loud one then I heard Kaito groan. I stood up and turned to my door, wondering what just happened outside.

"Stay away from Luka!" It was Meiko! I opened the door, with worry taking over my heart and I saw Kaito, holding onto his stomach. "You deserve more than that, you good for nothing freak!"

I hugged Meiko from behind, trying to stop her from what she was planning to do with Kaito. "Meiko, stop. Leave him alone."

He looked at me and I was so close to giving in. I didn't want that. I wanted him to leave already. "I know. I know that I deserve even more." he coughed. "But you should know this much. I will _never ever_ leave her again. Even if I have to spend the rest of my life apologizing, I would go for it."

Meiko tried to punch him but she couldn't since I was hugging her so she kicked him in the balls instead. Kaito fell to the floor, cowering in pain. "Shut the fuck up and leave her alone! She's so tired of your lies already."

Rin and Len suddenly rushed towards us and knelt down to Kaito. "What happened?" Len asked worriedly while Rin glared at Meiko. "What did you do to Kaito?"

"Rin, Len," I started. "Kaito, just leave." I exhaled. "Please."

"But Chii," Len protested then Kaito gripped his arm. "Kaito," he whispered then looked at me with pleading eyes. "Chii! I mean, Luka. You don't know how much he wanted to see you all these years."

I was shaking. I didn't want to listen to them. I just wanted them to get out of my life already. I wasn't mad. I just didn't want to think that Lily lied to me. "Just...I can't be friends with you guys anymore."

Rin and Len gasped and tears started to form in their eyes.

Kaito slowly got up. "No," he said. "Rin and Len have nothing to do with this."

I never wanted to hurt them but I wouldn't be able to stop myself from doing it until they leave. I just wanted to get things straight. I needed time to think. "Go away, don't talk to me. Stop it." I said while shaking my head violently while pulling Meiko inside my room. As soon as we were in, I slammed the door, not wanting to hear any words from them anymore.

"Luka!" Kaito shouted then I heard footsteps again.

"Just leave. Everything we'll be okay but for now, leave her alone." mom insisted.

Everything suddenly went quiet. I was panting, I couldn't believe that I just lost my friends. I just lost the people that I cared for. I looked at Meiko who was staring at me with pity in her eyes. At least she was still there, but I wouldn't be able to take it seeing her hurt Kaito again. I collapsed to her chest and cried.

"There, there." she comforted me. I was so lost.

Even so, knowing that he never really hated me, I suddenly felt the urge to laugh with him again.


	18. Chapter 18

**LUKA POV**

Great. I just lost my job because Luke told my parents that I was working. Well, mom didn't really react negatively. In fact, she was quite happy about it because I was doing something productive during summer. On the other hand, dad just thought that I was obsessed with money while the main reason why I worked was I wanted to stay away from Luke. It looked like I was really destined to meet Luke once again because he didn't really hate me. But I didn't know why...why my grudge was still there.

I went downstairs to eat breakfast and perhaps visit Meiko afterwards? Well, what else would I do? Staying at home would be so boring. I've got nobody to talk to. I didn't want to talk to Lily because I felt like she was the one who made me suffer all these years. She was the reason why it became impossible for me to forgive Luke. Though I already knew, I still preferred to just shut up and continue hating Luke. I couldn't understand myself. I'm really pathetic, no? The only thing that was clear was I was really stupid. I was really stupid for believing Lily.

"Good morning, sweetie." mom greeted while preparing breakfast.

I smiled as I sat down next to her chair. "Good morning, everyone."

As usual, Lily would just smile at me and it always relieved me but this time, I hated it. And dad? He completely ignored me. Guess he was still mad at me for working. Sure, I loved him so much but I really hated the fact that he never understood me. He never _tried_ to. Sometimes, I wish he cared about me as much as he cared about Lily. As you see, he always gave her everything that she wanted and took her to amazing places without me and mom. She always listened to her even if she was obviously lying and whenever me and Lily were on a little skirmish, he never listened to me. He would just tell us to stop but it was really obvious that he always took Lily's side. Yes, I was jealous but who wouldn't be if someone else was in my position?

Mom placed the food on the table and all of us ate quietly. It sure was quiet but it wasn't really peaceful. The silence that surrounded the room was really suffocating me so I ate as fast as I could so I could leave already.

"Why do you look like you're in a hurry?" dad asked, still not looking at me. "Just tell me how much your salary is in that stupid ice cream shop. I can just give you the money if you want to."

I sighed. I couldn't believe that he still couldn't get over that. "I wasn't after the money." I snorted. "Plus I already resigned, remember?"

"You're still not allowed to go outside. You're staying here until college starts. It's within three weeks so you better set things straight." What was his problem? What else did he want?

I stood up, not wanting to finish my breakfast anymore. I just lost my appetite. "Dad, you can't be serious about this." I bawled.

He shot me a glare then I cringed. I knew that I became such a rebel but did he really have to be that cold to me? "How can we trust you? You lied to us once so you can definitely do it again. To your room, _now._" Wow, now he didn't trust me anymore? Fine!

I gritted my teeth and headed straight to my room as he told me to do so. Did I really have to spend the rest of my summer here in my room?

I jumped to my bed, feeling really pissed then I landed on something. It was like a book or something. I groaned, not because I was hurt but because everything seemed to irritate me. I sat up, grabbed it and I was about to throw it away but I didn't, realizing that it was the photo album that I was supposed to look at few days ago. All of my anger suddenly vanished away, remembering what that photo album was.

I turned to the first page and saw an old family picture of us. My parents wore happy smiles on their faces while Luke stared at the baby me that was being carried by mom. It was such a nice picture, I couldn't help but smile. At the bottom of it was a picture of Luke as a toddler, carrying me with the help of dad. He looked really jovial while trying to carry me with all of his force. It was really nice to know that he loved me even from the start. At the same time, it hurt because I pushed him away and even hated him. I realized that I shouldn't have done that to him. I was gradually accepting the fact that Lily lied to me.

At the second page was a picture of me, learning how to walk while Luke gazed at me with his sparkling eyes opened wide. At the bottom of it was still me, staring blankly at the camera with a doll in my hand as Luke hugged me tightly from behind while laughing. So, we were that close. I couldn't believe I just threw all of those away and tried to forget everything. I couldn't believe that I moved on from all that we had.

I felt rainbows of emotions as I stared at every picture in the photo album. All of them were really amazing but my favorite was the one in the last page. It was a stolen picture of us, riding our bicycles in the path on the way to that wonderful place that loved. Mom was probably the one who took it. Both of us were laughing heartily, his right arm and my left arm were stretched out to each other and our pinkie fingers were intertwined. Something liquid suddenly dropped to that picture. Astonished, I found myself in tears.

"Luka," mom greeted as she entered my room. "Let's talk."

I quickly hid the photo album under my pillow and wiped my tears away. "Are you mad at me too?" I asked bitterly.

She sighed and sat on my bed. "Of course, not. It's just that I miss having some quality time with my precious ang..." she paused and used her fingers to tuck my hair behind my ear. "Are you crying?" she asked worriedly.

I turned to face her, revealing my red eyes and pulled her to a hug.

She willingly hugged me back and patted my head. "Just don't mind your father. Soon, he won't be angry with you anymo..."

"Mommy!" I almost screamed. "Mommy, I love Luke. I love him so much." I cried, sounding like a child. I had to tell it to somebody. I just had to.

Her fingers started to run though my hair. "Of course you do." she whispered. "And he loves you so much too. All these years, he never stopped loving you. He always tells me how much he regretted leaving you, Luka. Your brother loves you very very much."

I knew that. She didn't need to tell me because I could feel it. I wanted to see him, I wanted to hug him but I was scared. I was feeling so ashamed of myself. I didn't deserve him, there was just no way that I deserved him. I just continued to cry on mom's shoulder as she comforted me. Afterwards, I saw her picking up her phone from her pocket. She was dialing some numbers, probably Luke's number so I stopped her and shook my head.

"Mom, please give me some time. I'm not... I'm not ready to face him yet." I sniffed.

Mom caressed my face and used a thumb to wipe my tears away. "Alright." she said. "Just tell me if you want to talk to him. I can always tell him to come over."

I nodded weakly and pulled away from the hug. It wasn't too long ago when we heard dad calling for mom so she she patted my head one last time and left. I took the photo album and hugged it tightly, not wanting to let it go.

**KAITO POV**

I was so heartbroken that I couldn't breathe properly. I wanted to go to their house again but I didn't have the strength. I wasn't ready to see her crying face again. What made me feel worse was my feelings for her wasn't the same anymore. Yes, I still saw her as that little girl who was my only happiness. She was still my sunshine, my moonlight, and my whole world but those days that she stood by my side as Chii made me fall for her. It was really stupid, and probably gross because she was my sister but I couldn't help it.

It also hurt to know how much she changed because of me. I couldn't believe that I made that bubbly fun girl turn into someone so _seemingly_ cold and mysterious. Somehow, I was also glad that if ever she forgave me, I would be able to keep my promise about her being my only one. I still wouldn't give up on her. I was just not ready to see her crying face but I was more confident now. Chii always told me not to give up on Luka so I wouldn't.

"Kaito," Rin said in a low tone of voice. "I want to see Chii."

I frowned, remembering that they were also affected. I really didn't want them to get involved. "Not now, Rin." I replied.

Len yawned and sat beside Rin. "Me too. I want to go visit her. I'm sure she still wanted to be friends with us. Maybe just not Kaito." How could he say that so casually? Suddenly, his eyes widened, probably realizing what he said was _just incredibly_ insensitive. "I mean, because you're her brother." he tried to make it up but it just made me feel worse. Right, I was Luka's _brother_.

I stood up and groaned, heading to the door.

"Hey, where are you going? I'm so sorry, Kaito!" Len yelled.

I turned around. "Don't worry about it. I just need to buy something."

Len was still talking but I already exited their house. I rode my bicycle and pedaled home, still thinking about Luka. I suddenly remembered something.

_"I want to have a mickey mouse watch like the one we saw at Disneyland." Luka said, gripping both of my shoulders and shaking them._

_I blinked at her two times in confusion. The only mickey mouse watch that I saw was the one with a hideous plastic strap. "Why didn't you tell mom and dad when we were still there, then?_

_She suddenly froze and hugged me tightly, playfully burying her face to my chest. "I just realized that it looks cute now. I just fell in love with mickey."_

_I laughed heartily, finding what she just said so childish. "Alright, alright. Let's tell mom and dad that you want one."_

_She grinned widely._

I wouldn't be able to face her without giving something. Also, she needed some time away from me. I knew exactly what to give her.

I just hope that she still loved mickey mouse.

* * *

**unedited chappy ewe forgive me please~**

**teh next chapter is gonna be edited huehuehuehuehuehuehue *-* and will be a good one , i promise XD**


	19. Chapter 19

_3 weeks later..._

**LUKA POV**

I hadn't told mom to call Luke yet because I wanted him to come running back to me on his own. I wanted him to come visit me without anyone telling him. I wanted him to knock to my room, embrace me and tell me how much he missed me, how much he loved me. I thought that maybe after that day, he wouldn't stop apologizing but I was wrong. Maybe I hurt him too much. I wouldn't blame him anymore because everything was my fault from the very start. He wasn't the one who broke his promise, I was.

I made a promise to him when we confirmed it that he wasn't really my brother. It was the same promise that he made.

_ Big brother suddenly walked away when mom told him the truth and I didn't want that. At the same time, I couldn't just leave my sobbing mother behind so I wasn't able to follow him immediately. When my mom finally stopped crying, she told me to look for him and I did. __I looked for him for hours then I saw him sitting at the edge of the cliff and I was worried. I planned to tackle him as soon as I saw him but I was afraid that he might fall so I just tugged the sleeve of his shirt, as much as I wanted to hug him. _

_"Luka, I said I want to be alone." he said as soon as he saw me._

_"But I spent hours looking for you," I said, pouting. I pouted on purpose because he always told me that he liked it every time I did that. __"You can't just tell me to go away. I'm staying by your side whether you like it or not." _

_He looked away from me and my chest started to ache. "Why?" he asked._

_"Because I love you." I said. "Promise, even if everyone condemns you, even if it's gonna be mom or dad, I'll always be by your side just like how you're always going to be by mine."_

_He finally faced me and it really pained me seeing his face that was all wet with tears. He hugged me tightly and I hugged him back. "I love you too, Luka. Wait, no, I love you more."_

I hate myself. I wouldn't forgive myself for causing Luke all of his misery. Why didn't he just give up? Why didn't he just hate me back? Even though I felt like I didn't deserve him, I still wanted to be with him again. I was so full of pride that even though the whole thing was my fault, I still wanted him to apologize.

I sighed, getting out of the shower. It was the first day of classes but I didn't wanna go yet. I was thinking about Luke too much that I wasn't able to prepare for college. I was planning that if he ever went to see me, I would spend the last days of my summer with him. I was just so ashamed. I suddenly thought so lowly of myself for being stupid. I didn't know how to talk to him first. I had no more face to show him. I looked at the huge mirror inside my room and flinched. How could you possibly love a girl like this, Luke? I looked so pathetic.

On my bed was my new university uniform. I knew I had to deal with new people again. What should I do? Me and Meiko were gonna be in the same university but she would be taking a different course. I didn't even know if we would be together during our break times or not. I lazily put my uniform on and brushed my hair neatly. It would be such an agony to put on some make up on so I just put powder to my face and left my room.

I was about to leave then I suddenly bumped into dad.

"Luka," he called out, sounding surprised then suddenly cleared his throat. "Uhhh..." he continued. "Good morning!"

"Good morning, dad." I replied coldly. I didn't want to be cold but I was sulking too much.

He looked down, held both of my hands and kissed them. "You know that I love you, right dear?" he asked. I nodded weakly and even before I could say something else, he pulled me to a hug. "I'm so sorry, Luka. I was just mad because you lied to us."

Even if I was still a bit pained, I hugged him back, gripping his shirt tightly. "Daddy, I'm so sorry." I whimpered, burying my face to his shoulder.

"I don't want you to grow up as a bad girl. You know that daddy only wants what's best for you." I just nodded constantly as he held me in his arms. "Now, stop crying, my sweet little angel. You don't want your eyes to be swollen at your first day."

I pulled away, wiped my tears and chuckled. "Alright, dad. Me and Lily should be going now or we'll be late."

He cupped my cheeks, with his thumb brushing through my face. "I really hope that it wouldn't create a gap between us." he muttered.

I smiled and I felt a bit better. I was so happy that me and dad were finally alright. It wasn't too long ago when mom came along with Lily and gave us our allowances. Our parents looked at us proudly, since me and Lily were finally in the last stage of education. They never dreamed of anything else except for seeing us, their children, graduate college, have successful lives and have families of our own. They were always happy about me, receiving honors way back in elementary and high school so I really hoped to make them proud again now that I was already in college.

"See you later, girls!" mom yelled, waving her arms to us as me and Lily looked back to smile at her. We walked to the train station together yet I didn't want to talk to Lily though. I was pretty mad. Well, who wouldn't? She destroyed my relationship with Luke. But yeah, maybe she did but it was still my fault that I believed her. For the sake of mom and dad, for the sake of our family, I would just shut up. Even she didn't have the courage to talk to me. She probably knew what she did wrong and I really hoped that she was sorry for it.

We were just few blocks away from our house when someone riding a bicycle passed through us.

"Hey!" he called out, with his eyes glued on us and fell from his bicycle.

I couldn't help but giggle to myself and look down but I didn't budge from where I was standing. On the other hand, Lily panicked and helped him up. When he was finally up, he completely ignored Lily and didn't even say thank you. Was I mean for finding it kind of hilarious? He slowly walked towards me then the curve on my lips disappeared.

"Hey, Luke!" Lily bounced up with joy, tugging Luke's shirt and stealing his attention from me. "Are you hurt?"

"Hey, Lily!" he greeted. "Uhm, I didn't see you there." I tried my best to hold back my laughter then Luke suddenly froze. "Hey, you look pretty today. I like how you applied make up to your face."

Lily glared at him, looking somewhat disappointed. "I helped you up and you didn't see me there?" she asked then Luke opened his mouth, probably not knowing what to reply. He looked like he felt sorry for what he just told Lily. "That's alright now." Lily said. "Anyway, thanks. Do you really think that I'm pretty?"

The pretty boy that stood in front of me smiled brightly and I could feel a spark lighting in my chest. I had always loved that smile of his. "Yeah, you look really great."

Lily tittered, probably trying her best to impress Luke by her smiles. Believe me, it was really obvious. "You're too kind." she chimed.

"I was on my way to your house. I forgot that today is your first day of college." he admitted, scratching the back of his head then he caught the sight of me again and stopped smiling. "Uhm, Luka." He stared at me directly in the eyes and I didn't know what to say. I wanted to say sorry but I couldn't speak. "You look the same." he breathed and it hurt me. I didn't want to be that obvious but I grimaced and drew back. Tears were about to form in my eyes then he lifted my chin with his pointer. "Effortlessly beautiful as always."

My eyes opened wide then I looked at Lily who was scowling at me so I broke the eye contact and pushed Luke's hand away. "Thanks but we need to hurry."

"I know." he started. "I know that you're still mad and as I said before, I wouldn't stop apologizing. I'm so sorry for not showing up these past weeks, uhhhh...even though I know that you don't really wanna see me." he said with a goofy smile on his face. "I just thought that you needed space and I just couldn't face you without something to give."

Though I was happy, I still held it all back. Though I was mad at Lily, I didn't want her to get hurt. "How about me?" Lily asked.

Luke's eyes opened wide again then he chewed his bottom lip. "Uhmm..." he gulped. With a force smile, he faced Lily. "Of course I have something for you too." Lily's eyes lit up and stretched out her hands to Luke while he looked inside his backpack. He didn't really get anything to give Lily, did he? "Here!" he huffed, handing Lily a bentou.

Lily's happy gaze suddenly turned into a questioning look. "A bentou?"

Luke fake laughed and patted her head. The laugh was definitely fake because I knew him too well. "It was made with love." he tried to explain then he looked at me. He took out a cute little box inside his bag handed it to me.

"Luke, I...I can't accept this." I protested but before I could give it back to him, he pushed it back to me.

"Luka, please accept it. I know that it isn't that much but I still hope that you like it." he said softly with a slight smile on his face. "I hope you still like...I mean, I hope you're still in love with mickey mouse."

I gasped, remembering those days when I was young. Back then, I wanted to marry Mickey Mouse because I thought that he was cute and I always pretended to be Minnie. I chuckled to myself. I was really childish, huh? "Luke, I..."

"It's one of a kind!" he blurted out, cutting me off. "You won't be seeing anything like that anywhere." I couldn't believe that he actually remembered. I wondered what was inside. "Hey," he murmured. "You and Lily are going to be late."

"Yes, we are." Lily snorted, putting her bentou inside of her bag. "We better get going, Luka." she didn't sound very happy anymore.

Luke blinked at her then put on a forced smile again. "Uhm, I'll give you girls gifts again next time." he tried to make it up. "For now, you better get going. See you later, Lily. Take care always." he said, pulling Lily to a hug which she happily returned.

"See you later, Luke. Take care too." she cooed.

Luke pulled away and turned to me again. I was waiting for a hug but instead, he once again lifted my chin with his pointer and drew his face closer to mine. I didn't know what was he up to but he just locked his gaze with me and I could feel his warm breath blowing to my face. Blood was starting to rush to my face then he kissed me on the forehead. "Uhmm... Bye for now, Luka." he voiced out. "Always remember that I love you." he whispered to my ear then smiled at both of us and pedaled off with his bicycle as we watched him disappear from our sights.

"Hey, Luka." Lily called out. "Let's see what he got for you."

I shook my head and put the box inside of my bag. I wasn't sure if it would be right to show her. "Maybe later."

"Aww, come on." she hissed. "I just want to see."

I sighed in defeat and took it out again, opening it. I was really excited to see what was inside but nervous on how would Lily react. Both of us gasped as soon as I pulled out the object inside.

It was a beautiful Rotary watch with an 18CT gold case with rounded corners. The bezel was held in place by eight pins. The winding crown had an octagonal shape and was capped with a...tiny diamond? The dial was silvery white with black roman numeral hour markers and minutes track and in the center was mickey mouse. The hour and minute hands were mickey's arms. The strap was black crocodile skin and the C buckle was also an 18CT gold. There was just no way that he bought it like this. It was definitely customized.

What do I have to deserve this kind of effort from him?

* * *

**i hope this chapter was alright . .**


	20. Chapter 20

**LUKA POV**

I didn't want to wear the mickey mouse watch that Luke gave me not because I didn't like it. I actually loved it so much. It's just that I didn't deserve it. If someone really deserved it, it should be someone who loved Luke from the bottom of her heart like Lily. Of course, I did too but at least Lily didn't cause him too much pain. Though it was always somewhat hilarious whenever she got ignored by Luke, I honestly thought that she deserved him more than I did.

"Well, I'll go look for my room now." I said.

Lily still looked upset and I kind of felt sorry for her. Not too long ago, she nodded. "I'll go look for mine too."

Crypton University was quite big so I was finding it kind of difficult to look for my room. Another thing that was making it hard for me was I was being too shy to ask. I still didn't like dealing with people that much. I wish that attitude of mine just went away along with my hate towards Luke.

"Hey, Luka!" someone so familiar greeted.

I turned to see who it was and it was Meiko who was running towards me. "Meiko!" I called out.

As soon as she got closer to me, she snatched the paper, which contained my schedule, that I was holding and read it. She smiled widely as her eyes brushed to my certificate of matriculation. "Hey, you have a vacant time after your first subject." she said. "So do I."

"Really?" I asked, smiling. "Oh, and can you help me find my room?"

She once again looked at my COM and pointed to her right. "Oh, it's only few rooms away from here. Just go there and turn left. The first room that you'll see is your room." She then pointed to room in front of us. "Here's mine so if you finish early, you can go here and wait for me, okay?"

"Okay, thanks." I replied, turning back.

I followed Meiko's directions and entered my room. I hated the way they all stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I bowed my head, walking towards the nearest seat.

"Hey, pink haired hottie!" yelled a purple headed guy. "Why won't you just sit beside me and let's have a little chitchat?"

Of course, I ignored him. People like him annoy the heck out of me. He kept calling my attention and I was beginning to get kind of scared. What if he was a pervert? Well, there was really nothing to be afraid of since he wouldn't be able to do anything funny on class right? Even so, he was still giving me the creeps. I placed my bag on top of my desk, being extra careful with it because in it was the watch that Luke gave me. I wasn't really careful with any of my stuff but that one was really precious to me. It represents how much my brother loves me

As I waited for our professor to come, my eyes roamed around my first subject's room. When I looked at the door, I caught a glimpse of Lily outside. She was talking to somebody but I couldn't see who since the wall was blocking the image of the person she was talking to. I just decided to ignore her because she seemed happy. I wish I was like her. It was just our first day and it looked like she already had a new friend. A girl with a green hair suddenly entered and sat beside me. I got really uncomfortable because whenever I took a little peek of her, she always smirked.

The girl made me feel really intimidated and I didn't know why. I tried my best to act normal but I was miserably failing at it. After a few minutes of waiting, a brown haired man with a formal attire and glasses entered the room. Must be the professor.

"Good morning to all of you!" he greeted. "I am Mr. Kiyoteru Hiyama."

"Good morning, Mr. Hiyama." all greeted back.

"Today is just going to be our orientation. I'm going to tell you things that you need to know in college." he started. "College isn't like grade school nor high school." We all knew that. "We, your professors, will only be guiding our students but the studying part will be up to you. Your freshmen year, first semester will be all about your prerequisites like my subject, sociology..."

As he continued telling us things that we weren't familiar with, I realized that it would be a challenge for me to get an honor again. If it was just me, I didn't care about honors but since getting honors made mom and dad very happy, I always strove hard for them. Also, I remembered that Luke always told me that he wanted me to excel in my academics when I was young.

_"You're so smart, Luke! You are so smart." I cheered while my smiling big brother did his assignment. "I want to be as smart as you someday."_

_He suddenly dropped his pen and put an arm around my neck, giggling. "You can't even understand what I'm writing yet. How do you know that I'm smart?"_

_"Because I said so?" I replied with a blank expression._

_He turned to his belly, laughing and stuck a tongue out. "To be honest, I'm actually in the bottom ten of the class. Luke isn't very smart, Luka." he admitted. I was still not convinced that he wasn't smart._

_Sitting next to his solid form, I leaned forward to get closer to him. "But why?" I asked with disappointment._

_Sighing, he watched me for a moment then brought his hand gently to my cheek. "That's why I want you to be better." he simply stated. "I want you to be a lot smarter than me when you start studying, okay?"_

_I nodded eagerly, as I looked at his face that was so full of hope. "And I want you to keep trying hard too."_

_"I always do." he told me. "I always try my best for you because you always believe in me." I was really glad to know that he knew I believed in him. "And now, I want you to know that I believe in you too. I know that you can be a lot better than me. When you start studying, I want you to be the exact opposite of me. I want you in the top ten and make me proud."_

It was really funny that I could still remember that. I was like three back then but it was still so clear. Even though I tried to forget about him, I failed and I was glad about that. I wouldn't try to forget about him anymore.

In my surprise, everyone was already getting up and saying goodbye to Mr. Hiyama so I hurriedly picked up my bag and got up from my seat too. When I was about to exit the door to meet Meiko, the green haired girl that sat beside me squealed.

"Mr. Hiyama, my watch is missing!" she panicked.

"What watch?" he asked.

"It was an expensive watch that my grandmother gave me." she cried with her hoarse voice as I watched her with a blank expression. "It was still here when I entered the room. I checked my bag."

"No one leaves the room!" Mr. Hiyama declared, glaring pointedly at each of us.

We got back to our seats, feeling sorry for the girl that lost her watch. At first, I felt like leaving already because I already wanted to meet Meiko and show her the watch that Luke gave me until...

"What does your watch look like?" Mr. Hiyama asked.

She was trembling, then a single tear rolled down her cheek. "It is a Rotary watch that has a gold case, black strap and a gold C buckle. And it has a mickey mouse inside."

What? That was so impossible! I began to feel bad about the situation.

"Fine. You go inspect their bags one by one." Mr. Hiyama demanded.

As she got closer and closer, I felt a very strong foreboding. What would I do if her watch looked exactly like the one that Luke gave me? But wait, Luke told me earlier that it was one of a kind so I didn't have to be scared, right? I wish I could shake the uncomfortable feeling inside of me. When she was finally going to open my bag, I snatched it back and hugged it tightly.

"What's wrong?" she asked and gripped my bag. "Give me that!" she demanded.

Mr. Hiyama gave me a really scary look so I let go. I was still scared of what might happen and...

"This is it!" she shouted. "You thief!"

Everyone looked at me and I couldn't describe the shame that I felt. I never did anything wrong so why did it have to happen?

"You're going to the Office of Students' Discipline with me, young lady." Mr. Hiyama muttered.

I shook my head violently and backed away. "I didn't steal it. It's mine, my brother gave it to me earlier." I protested.

Mr. Hiyama then gripped my arm tightly. "It's just your first day and you already had the guts to steal? You're coming with me." he said coldly as he pulled me towards the door, as the green haired girl who claimed that I stole her watch followed us. I was crying out loud and a lot of students were looking at us, probably wondering where Mr. Hiyama would take me. We suddenly bumped into Meiko who was on the way to my room.

"What happened, Luka?" she asked, worriedly.

I tried to pull away from Mr. Hiyama's grip but it was too tight. "Your little friend here just tried to steal a luxury watch from her classmate." he replied then the green haired girl who was standing behind us raised her hand.

The students around us gasped and some even started to whisper to each other. "Meiko, you know that I can never do something like that. Luke gave me the watch earlier and..."

"Enough!" Mr. Hiyama screamed, cutting me off.

"Don't worry, Luka! I believe in you!" Meiko shouted as Mr. Hiyama continued pulling me away.

More students, and even professors watched Mr. Hiyama pull me to the OSD as I cried my eyes out. I had never been that humiliated my whole life. Why did that have to happen? Why did I have to be in such humiliation with something that I didn't do? I thought that the watch was one of a kind but why did the green haired girl have the same? Or was I framed up?

As soon as we got to the OSD, Mr. Hiyama pushed me to a chair.

"Mrs. Akita!" he called out as a blonde woman approached us. "This student here tried to steal a luxury watch from her classmate. What are we going to do with her?" he asked.

"But I didn't! That watch is mine! My brother gave that to me." I cried.

The blonde woman looked down at me with a serious look. "How can you prove that?" she asked. "Do you have a number of your brother that we can call?"

I shook my head slowly and opened my mouth. "I don't have a phone." I said in a low tone of voice.

"See?" the green haired girl breathed. "She's obviously lying."

"You know, each violation has a degree of punishment. If it was just a small violation like swearing, we'd just have to make you do a community service for five hours. If it's a bigger one like getting into a fight, we can suspend you but stealing is a pretty heavy violation." Mrs. Akita trailed off. "You can get kicked out."

I shook my head violently once again and more tears covered my face. I wouldn't be able to take it if my parents get disappointed in me with something that I didn't do. "But I didn't steal it! The watch is mine!" I continued screaming.

"There, there." she said under her breath. "We're still not sure of it. You can wait in that corner while me and my office mates talk about this case."

I covered my face with my palm as I bowed my head and cried alone. Did I really deserve that? I didn't do it but there was a possibility that I could get kicked out. And if ever I wouldn't be kicked out, the students who saw me would probably think that I was a thief. It was just my first day and my reputation was already ruined. Of course, I didn't care about what other people think of me but being known as a thief even though you're not was just really painful.

I spent minutes there, crying on my own then the green haired girl walked closer and smirked at me. "Hey, my name is Gumi." she stated plainly. "Thanks for the watch, sucker." then she walked away laughing. Fury started to build up in me so I got onto my feet and followed her. I was so ready to slap her stupid face but when I was about to grab her arm, someone came barging in.

"Where's Luka?" he huffed.

My eyes suddenly lit up a little bit because he came. He actually came. "Luke!" I called out, tackling him to a hug.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Akita asked.

Luke gently pulled away then stood in front of me, with one of his arms still partially wrapped around my waist. "I'm Luke, her brother who gave her that watch." he declared.

I watched him dreamily as he stood in front of me. He never changed. He was still my hero, my knight in shining armor. "How...how did you know what happened?" I asked.

"Well, his number is still in my calls log list so I just thought of calling him since he gave you that.!" Meiko, who was standing behind Luke all the time, said. I smiled.

Mrs. Akita walked towards Gumi and removed the watch from her wrist. "Hey!" Gumi squealed.

"We're just gonna borrow this from you, Miss." she replied. "How are you going to prove that you really gave this watch and you're not just covering things up for her?"

I had no idea how Luke could really prove it. "If you look closely, mickey is wearing a necklace with an L pendant that means Luka and if you look at the back of the frame, you can see tiny letters there that says _I love you_."

Mrs. Akita examined the watch then her eyes widened. "It's all true." she said, but not before glaring pointedly at Gumi that had horror all over her face. She gave me back the watch then Meiko and Luke happily smiled at me.

"I'm _so sorry_ for all the trouble." Mr. Hiyama apologized. "Luka, I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you som..."

"It's alright." I said coldly. I wouldn't get kicked out but I didn't know if I would be able to take the humiliation that he caused me.

He looked sorry for what happened but I couldn't help getting mad at him for what he did. Mrs. Akita bowed down her head and apologized as well, then they agreed that Gumi would be suspended for three weeks. Wow, I was almost kicked out for something that I didn't do and she just got suspended for doing something really terrible. Just wow. I had a pretty amazing first day, eh? I already hated the University.

When I exited the OSD, many eyes were staring directly at me. I knew I wasn't ready for it. I bowed down, not having the face to show them anymore and ran away. I ran outside of the school, not realizing that Luke and Meiko followed me.

"Luka, come back!" Meiko yelled.

As soon as I heard her voice, I stopped under a tree, breaking in tears as she hurriedly approached and hugged me. I felt like I never wanted to go back inside anymore. I no longer wanted to see those people who probably thought that I was a real thief. Meiko knew what I was feeling. I didn't know what to do. Do I have to spend my whole college life with people who think that I steal? But if I don't study, I'd fail my parents, I'd fail Luke.

"This is all my fault." Luke mumbled then my eyes suddenly stopped pooling with tears. He punched the tree that was beside him while looking to the ground. "If I never gave you the stupid watch in the first place, this wouldn't happen."

Meiko shot him a glare. "Come to think of it, you're right." she growled.

I wiped brusque tears from my eyes, sniffling then walked towards him. I slowly lifted my shivering hands and touched his face. I wanted to tell him that he wasn't at fault but I couldn't speak. I looked so pathetic. He suddenly gazed at me with his gentle eyes, but not before blinking several times.

"Luka, come with me." he suggested as he held both of my hands.

"Where the heck are you taking her?" Meiko asked in irk.

Luke looked at her and smiled. "Somewhere that will definitely make all of her troubles go away."

I didn't know what he was talking about but Meiko's face suddenly became relieved. She smiled at him then nodded as he pulled be to the bicycle lane, leaving Meiko behind.

"Come on, ride it." he said, holding onto his bicycle.

First, I chewed my lip, not being sure if I should come. "But I still have subjects to attend to."

"I can't let those people inside hurt you anymore." he sighed. "Come on."

I kept quiet and rode the bike as he told me to do so then he started pedaling off and left the university. I leaned my head onto his chest and slowly placed a hand on his shirt. I could hear his heartbeat and it already gave me peace. Who would've thought that I would be able to be with him just like this again after all those years? At first, he looked down at me and let out a small 'huh' but then looked back to the path as soon as he saw my tired face, resting on his chest. I looked up to him just like what I always did a long time ago whenever we rode the bicycle together.

The farther he went, the more I got familiar with the place we were going. I remember...everything. I remember those days when we raced each other in this exact place. Tears started to slide at the corner of my eyes again. He still remembered our safe haven. I wouldn't ever try to forget everything again. I wanted to believe things in my own point of view from now on. I closed my eyes and felt the gentle breeze, blowing over to us. I never wanted to let go of Luke anymore.

"We're here." he whispered as we both slowly got off his bike. "You still remember this place?"

I nodded slowly, almost not paying attention to him when he asked that. I was too mesmerized by the beautiful view that I hadn't seen for a long long time. I slowly walked closer to the water with my mouth, barely opened and my eyes roaming through different angles of the place. It didn't change a little bit. It was still the beach that no one appreciated except us.

"Hey!" Luke called out and I turned around to see him. "It would be easier if I had a bucket but I guess this will do."

I ran towards him to get a better view of the sandcastle he was making. "It actually looks pretty good." I replied.

"Hey, you're finally talking to me casually." he laughed and I smiled as he pulled me closer to him. "Watch me as I make a house that looks like the one we're gonna live in together someday."

I giggled. "Alright but who will have it when you finally get a wife and I get a husband?" I asked then he froze. The smile on his face disappeared and his aura changed.

"Luka," he whispered. "Do you...like somebody right now?" he asked.

I shook my head and stuck a tongue out. "No." I admitted. "How about you?" I thought I was in love him when I didn't know that he was Luke yet but I just realized that it was _probably_ just a sisterly love.

"I think...I think I'm actually in love." he murmured.

* * *

**harlo again e_e another unedited chapter so forgive me for my mistakes~ herpderp**


	21. Chapter 21

**KAITO POV**

"I think...I think I'm actually in love." I told Luka.

I suddenly felt a throbbing inside my chest when she brought up the topic about me having a wife and her having a husband. I almost forgot that I was only her _brother_. I was getting these feelings that an elder brother shouldn't be feeling for his little sister but hey! She wasn't my real little sister. Even so, I knew that she would never see me as another guy.

At first, she looked at me, puzzled then smiled brightly. It was the exact same smile that I always loved but this time, it hurt. She was actually happy about me falling in love with someone else. I liked it better when she wanted me only for herself like when we were still young. "Who's the lucky girl?" she asked.

I slowly shook my head and sighed. "I...I can't tell you." With that, the smile on her face disappeared and got replaced with a sad frown. "No!" I blustered. "I mean, I'll tell you later. Uhmmm... I'll tell you when I'm ready to tell her."

Her sad frown didn't leave her face then she looked away. "I understand." she mouthed as I crawled closer to her, getting sand all over my pants and destroying the sand house that I was making. "You know, I've been thinking about you these past weeks." I let out a small gasp then I raised my eyebrow, encouraging her to continue speaking. "I feel horrible for pushing you away and hurting you. I...I was so stupid for doing that. I will never forgive myself for causing all of your anguish all these years." Her eyes started to water as she looked at me and I terribly wanted to make her stop. "Luke, all I can say is I'm so sorry. I can't say anything to you that's just good enough."

I used my hand to brush her tears from her face and gave her a reassuring smile. "I forgive you." I whispered. "I'm not even mad."

She then looked down to the soft golden sand. "I don't deserve your love." I couldn't understand why she was saying that. I was the one who broke my promise. I was the one who didn't deserve her. "If there's anyone who does, it's Lily. She loves you so much and she never caused you any pain."

I didn't know what to tell her so she could finally stop thinking that way. I hurt her first so I only deserved all of my sufferings. And besides, the important thing was she already forgave me. I was finally able to touch her again. "Luka, I do love Lily." I admitted. "I love her dearly because she's my sister. If she was gone, I would be really sad." I was really telling the truth because it was a fact that I loved Lily. "She's my family and I love my family."

She was still not looking at me but she nodded.

"I love Lily, I love dad, I love mommy Lacie, I love mommy Miku, I love Rin and I love Len. I love all of them very much. I love all of them equally." I continued. "But you," I whispered. "It's funny because even I don't know why but I love you more than anyone of them. I love you more than any other person in this world. No one can ever take your place in my heart."

She suddenly looked up to me and her eyes started to sparkle then I felt a sudden heat radiating from my face. "Even more than the girl that you love?"

Oh, Luka. If only you knew who she was. "Of course." I poked a tongue out.

Just when I thought she would already stop being sad, she looked down once again. "Why?" she asked. "I mean, why me?"

I tilted her head up to me. "Look at me," I told her. "Because you're you. I love you, Luka." then I closed my eyes. I held her chin firmly and drew my face closer to hers. I was so ready to kiss her soft pink lips.

"What are you doing?" she asked then I opened my eyes, immediately backing off then she giggled. "I love you too, Luke."

Alright, that was pretty embarrassing. "Nothing!" I laughed out loud. I always loved hearing her calling me Luke but I got annoyed that time. The name Luke would always just remind me that I was nothing but her _brother_. "And it's Kaito!" I corrected.

She then turned to her knees and hugged them, with her eyes still nailed on me. "I like Luke better." she said. I wouldn't be able to do something about it. I mean, I could protest but what she said was what she said. "But if you insist, okay then." Yes!

I tittered. "That's right."

She looked at me with those loving eyes again and I couldn't help but drown into those wonderful crystals that melted in her eyes. "In one condition." she said with her voice almost disappearing.

"What?"

"Catch me if you can!" she sang, running towards the water and playfully taunting me.

At first, I looked at her, surprised then grinned widely, following her. "Oh, I'll catch you alright." I yelled. She was such a slow runner so I easily caught up, grabbed her small waist and smirked. "You know what happens to bad girls."

Beaming, she shook her head, signaling me to stop what I was doing. "Don't."

My smirk grew bigger as I pulled her to a deeper part of the water while she laughed heartily. As we went deeper and deeper, her laughs turned into nervous ones until she finally gasped and held onto me tighter. "What? Don't tell me you still don't know how to swim." I teased.

"Well," she said sticking her tongue out. "I still can't." she admitted. "Let's go back to the shore. I promise I'll be a good girl." Man, she looked and sounded so cute.

Instead of listening to her, I brought her to a much deeper part where we both danced with the waves. "Come on, don't you trust me?" I laughed.

At first, she looked nervous but then she started to laugh out loud again. "You know, this is actually pretty fun."

We had a good time swimming while teasing each other with childish names like Rin and Len. Though I loved seeing her cute nervous face, I still made sure that she wouldn't drown. You know what? I was actually glad that she couldn't swim because if she could, she wouldn't be holding onto me like this. Suddenly, one large wave hit us and it almost made her let go of her grip from me then she squealed. I, too, felt really scared so I wrapped my arms around a her tighter and she did the same to me. It was then when I felt her soft breasts press against my chest then she unexpectedly wrapped her silky legs around my torso. I suddenly felt my body weaken so I swam back to the shore before I got any funny ideas.

"You okay?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled at me, panting. "Yeah. I knew you wouldn't let me go." she said. "I wouldn't deny that I got a little scared though."

I let out a little chuckle and patted her head. "Well, we better get going now."

She looked down and smiled softly. "Time always goes by so fast when I'm with you." she whispered. I wish that we could play a little longer too but her parents would probably be worried. "Anyway, thanks for everything, Kaito." she cooed.

I placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled back. "You know you're always welcome." I replied. "Uhm, take care of the watch, okay?"

She nodded as both of us got up and marched to my bicycle that was lying down the sand. I couldn't explain how happy I was. Luka and I were finally getting along again. Maybe not the way that I wanted to but being able to see her smiling at me, being able to hear her telling me that she loves me and being able to hold her in my arms again would be enough _for now_. As I pedaled her home, she once again leaned her head to my chest. I wish I could just spend the rest of my mortal life with her. I wish we wouldn't have to do anything else anymore but be with each other. I wish I wouldn't have to work in the future. I wish she wouldn't have to go to college anymore. I just wish that I could be with her all the time.

As soon as we arrived, I didn't enter the house anymore. I needed to change since I was still all wet and so was she.

"Change immediately so you wouldn't catch a cold." I said, bidding her goodbye.

She smiled and waved her hand. "You too. Be careful, Kaito!"

Her voice was just music to my ears.

**LUKA POV**

At the end of the day, he was still the _only one_ who knew how to make me forget all of my sadness. He was still the only one who can make me smile when I don't even want to laugh. With a smile on my face, I entered the face and the image of my worried mom was the first thing that I saw.

"Luka!" she called as she ran towards me and cupped my cheeks. "Why are you all wet? Where have you been?"

The smile still didn't disappear from my face as I imagined what happened just a while ago. "I was with Luke at the beach. You wouldn't guess what happened today, mom." I replied.

"Oh thank goodness." mom sighed.

"How can you still smile after what happened?" dad, who was glaring at me, blurted out.

My eyes widened, suddenly remembering what happened in the university. He must be worried. "Dad, I'm alright now. Luke sa..."

"Luka, how dare you steal a watch from your classmate?" he asked harshly.

Mom snorted and stood in front of me. "Kenji, you actually believe the rumors?"

"Lily wouldn't lie to me." he replied.

Lily again. What did she tell him now? "Jeez, Luka. Luke already gave you a watch earlier and you still didn't get contented?" Lily said.

My eyes started to water again. "It was the same watch!" I yelled. "I was framed up."

Lily just shook her head in annoyance. "Well, the rumors said that a pink haired girl name Megurine Luka stole a watch. I didn't know that you were framed up. Sorry for telling mom and dad the wrong news then." Why didn't she even ask me first? She went straight to mom and dad and told them that I stole somebody else's watch without even confirming if it was true even if she knew that I might get in trouble. If she heard, why didn't she come to at least help me? Wasn't she even worried?

I couldn't control myself anymore. "Oh yeah?! Who knows? Maybe you're the one who talked to Gumi and planned the whole thing up." I started. Come to think of it, how would Gumi even know that I had a watch that looked exactly like that? I never even showed it to anyone except for Lily. "You're jealous, aren't you? Maybe that's why you never gave me the letters that Luke sent me. That's why you always told me that he hated me."

"He never sent you letters!" she yelled back. "Why would I lie to you? I'm not jealous. Maybe you're the jealous one. Stop being such an assuming wannabe!"

"Luka! Stop accusing your sister things that you're not sure of." dad growled.

Lily suddenly tackled dad to a hug. "Daddy," she called out softly and it really irritated me.

How could she easily make dad listen to her? What did she have that I didn't? "Dad, why do you always listen to her and never listen to me? Do you know that she told me a dozen of times that Luke hated me? She's the reason why I got mad at Luke in the first place. She was jealous because Luke gave me a watch and she didn't. Dad, I'm telling the truth."

Instead of believing me, he wheezed after hearing what I just said then glowered at me. "Luka, stop it! I don't know why you're rotting out on your sister a..."

"No, dad! Why won't you believe me?! I'm not the one who's rotting out on her, she's the one who's rotting out on Luke to me all these years." I yelled again.

Dad threw me the meanest glare I had ever seen come from him. "I said, enough." he scoffed as mom tried to stop us.

My face was so red and my eyes were really swollen. He's my dad. He was supposed to be the one believing me first. Why was he always like that to me? "Why do you do this to me?" I sobbed. "Why do you easily believe her and not listen to a thing that I say? Why are you on the side of those people who are spreading rumors about me? Why are you barking on me already without even hearing my side? Why aren't you even worried? What kind of father are you?"

I suddenly felt his hand landing on my face...hard. It made me knock over to the floor and not move for a few seconds. "Luka!" mom screamed as she leaned down to cradle me in her arms. "Kenji, how dare you?!" she bawled. "Don't worry, Luka. Mommy believes you."

Instead of feeling sorry for what he did, he still continued to pierce me with his scary glare. "Luka, I've had enough of your insolence!"

I was done. I was _so_ done. I couldn't take it anymore so I got up and ran inside my room, hearing both mom's worried voice and dad's angry voice calling out for me. I slammed the door, changed quickly and grabbed the luggage that I always used every time we went camping. I put some clothes and other things that I might need inside it. My mind was made up. If he really saw me like that, so be it.

I heard loud knocks from my door so I marched towards it and opened it. At first, I saw dad's angry face, still glaring at me but then he looked at me surprised as soon as he saw the luggage that I was carrying. My vision was still watery but I went straight downstairs, leaving my father who was definitely feeling numb behind. After finally snapping out of it, he followed me along with mom to the gate.

Both of them grabbed my arm but I pulled away. I was waiting for him to say sorry but pride was still visible to his face. "You're not leaving this house." he said.

I snorted, backing away from them. "Oh yes, I am." I knew it was wrong to talk back to my parents but I felt really hurt. It was like he admitted it in an indirect manner that he did love Lily more than he loved me. "Go find someone else to replace me like what you did to Lily a long time ago? Maybe by the time I get back, you would miss me so much until you finally learn to love me as much as you love her."

Both of them gasped, then I saw dad hold onto his heart. I wanted to comfort him, I wanted to say sorry but my irrational sullen heart wouldn't let me. Instead, I walked away, crying, not caring if there were people staring at me. I love my daddy and I know that he loves me too. I was just so jealous and hurt. I hope that something bad wouldn't happen to him or else, I would have to live my entire life in remorse. I just wanted to stay away for a while.

**KAITO POV**

With a smile on my face, I quickly changed my clothes, getting ready to go to Rin and Len's place again and tell them the news. Luka finally forgave me. We would finally be together again. I suddenly felt my stomach growling so I had to look for something in the kitchen to eat. I almost forgot that I didn't eat because I gave Lily my lunch. I had too much fun that I didn't even feel hunger. I couldn't wait any longer to tell the twins the news so I grabbed my phone and called them.

"_Hey, Kaito!_" Len greeted with a distracted voice. He was probably doing something else.

"Len!" I screamed through the phone. "I've got something to tell you!"

"_Oww! My poor eardrums!" _he complained. "_Why so loud?" _

"Well, it's really nothing," I started. "except for the fact that me and Luka are finally alright!"

I could hear him choking, probably wasn't able to believe what I just said. _"Really?!"_ he asked happily. _"So does that mean that we can finally meet her too?"_

"Yeah." I replied then I heard someone knocking to my door. "Hey, I'll see you and Rin later. Someone's on the door."

_"Alright."_ he said hanging up.

I walked towards the door, wondering who that was, with my smile not leaving my face. As soon as the door was opened, I saw a crying Luka again and I almost felt my heart stop. She collapsed to my chest as I pulled her to the couch. She just kept crying and crying until I didn't know what to do anymore. I was completely panicking, wanting to stop her from crying so badly. I ran to kitchen to get her some water because she was choking in tears. I was out of words. I didn't like seeing her like that.

"Kaito," she muttered with pain evident on her voice and I hurriedly sat beside her and pulled her to a hug.

I placed her head to my chest like what I always used to do when we were little. I remember that she always stopped crying whenever I did that and she did. "Wh...what happened?" I asked.

She started to tremble more and gripped my shirt. "Daddy..." was all she said but I thought I understood what was wrong. As Chii, she always told me that her sister was her dad's favorite.

I didn't know how to comfort her. I couldn't say bad things about dad to her so I thought of any possible things to tell her just to cheer her up. "There, there." I whispered.

I started to stroke her hair as we sat there for a few minutes. When she finally stopped crying, she looked at me in the eyes. "Can I stay here for a while?...please."

I really...didn't know if it was such a good idea. I mean, was their problem really that big? I couldn't ask her in that very moment because she would just cry again but I didn't know if I could let her stay. I think I just can't while I'm feeling weird things for her. No, I wasn't feeling lust but I was still human and I wouldn't know if I'd get there. I was hesitating but when she looked at me long enough, I couldn't help but say yes. She leaned her head on my shoulder as I tapped her back.

"I thought you were just afraid of the boogie man." I joked, patting her head.

She let out a little giggle and I felt really relieved. I just hope that I wouldn't get any funny ideas.

* * *

**i think that the last part is kinda crappy but i hope you guys still like it ewe it was in the draft but i forgot the exact scenes in that part~ plus it's also unedited so again , sorry for the mistakes o3o i think i know how the next chapter will go (hopefully) . . i'll try my best XD**


	22. Chapter 22

**KAITO POV**

I cleaned my room because I decided that I'd let her sleep here tonight. To be honest, I found cleaning very annoying so I didn't let Rin and Len come here very often. It was a good thing that I cleaned up a little bit downstairs yesterday because I wasn't really expecting any visitors to come. And yeah, she wasn't just a visitor, she was Luka. I tried to make my room as tidy as possible so I changed my sheets and my pillow cases, swept the floor, gathered my dirty clothes into a box, and vacuumed every corner of the room while she ate her late lunch downstairs. The only reason why I became this lazy was because mom always babied me back there in France. I always had someone to do not just the cleaning, but everything else, for me.

My door suddenly creaked then someone let out a little 'ehem' and that caused me to literally jump in the air. I turned around to see a smiling Luka, staring straightly at me then I hid the little cloth that I was using to wipe the furnitures inside my room behind my back. My whole body became rigid.

"Hey," her voice was faint, as her eyes roamed around my room. "You were suddenly gone so I thought of following you here and," she paused. "Nice room."

I chuckled with nervousness seeping in my voice. "Thanks."

She suddenly walked in closer and I could see her face suddenly flinch. "Something smells funky around here." What? But I cleaned everything. She then giggled when she got closer. "It's you." she declared and I was a little embarrassed. "Have you been cleaning?"

I partially bowed down my head then scratched the back of it, down to my neck. "Yeah." I admitted, poking a tongue out.

"I should've helped you." she replied, sitting on my bed.

"Well," I started. "I'm gonna be serving you as long as you're here. I'll be the one who'll do the cleaning, cooking, washing the dishes, doing the laundry and everything else. I don't want my baby girl tired. You just sit back and relax."

Chortling, she stood up and walked towards me. "How do I know if you can even do those things?" I raised an eyebrow in surprise with her reply. "With a rich mother, you were probably a prince back there in France."

"You're right. But if I was a prince, then you're my princess. No, wait..." I said. "You're my queen."

I couldn't get my eyes off her beautiful smiling face. "But if you're going to do all the work, I would be bored."

I shrugged, dropping the piece of cloth that I was holding in the trash can. "No, you won't. I'll tell Rin and Len to come over often." I replied.

"I still wouldn't let you do things on your own." she laughed and it made me feel a sting of electricity in my cheeks.

My fingers started to delicately graze her cute rosy cheeks. I had no idea why I just did that. She was too cute. "Oh, and...you're sleeping here tonight."

She playfully removed my hands from her cheeks, giggling. "Kaito, you're so weird." she chimed. "And how about you? Where are you going to sleep?"

"On the couch?" I reluctantly replied.

She suddenly wore a blank expression on her face. "No." she protested. "Can't we just sleep together?" she spat out then my face went tomato red. "Wait, let me rephrase that." she giggled. "Can't we just sleep beside each other? I mean, like what we used to do as children."

Closing my eyes, I shook my head in a fast manner, trying to resist. I didn't want to look her in the eyes because I was sure that she would just convince me again. "We can't." I said, choking in my own saliva. "Even mom and dad wouldn't allow that anymore. Of course, it's alright with us but it's just not right anymore. You're still a girl and I'm still a boy."

At first, she looked down and chewed her bottom lip then smiled, looking a bit embarrassed. "Maybe you're right. But I don't want you to sleep on the couch. I fell asleep on the couch several times at home and I always end up getting a stiff neck in the morning."

I beamed, being giddy over the fact that Luka was worried about me getting a stiff neck. "I won't. I also sleep on the couch sometimes and I find it somewhat comfortable." I lied.

"Oh, alright." she sighed in defeat. She kept rubbing her tired swollen eyes as she motioned to lay down on my bed. "Can I take a little nap?" she asked.

I nodded, still staring her pale and exhausted-looking, yet peaceful face. Poor Luka, she was probably tired from crying too much. As soon as her head got in place to my pillow, she easily fell asleep. I grabbed my towel and my bathrobe so I could take a shower then I glanced at her one last time. I thought I was happy but then I felt a pang in my chest. I just couldn't imagine living my whole life as her brother while I watch her fall in love with someone else in the future. By then, I wouldn't be able to be by her side anymore. I wouldn't be able to be the one making her forget all of her troubles anymore. I would just remain as her best friend.

* * *

I got out of the shower, still overthinking about my relationship with her. I couldn't help but depress myself because of that thought. Though I didn't regret being adopted by the Megurines, I guess it would be better if they just didn't. If I didn't get adopted by them, I wouldn't be Luka's brother. Maybe we could have met each other as friends. Maybe I wouldn't have to hold back.

I grabbed my phone and saw that Len left me a text message saying that they were coming over with four bottles of champagne. I had no idea why Len would bring champagne here because we, especially them, don't really drink. Another thing was I tried champagne several times and I always thought that it tasted awful. But come to think of it, maybe champagne was a pretty good idea to help me forget about my stupid feelings for Luka.

After putting on clothes, I went straight to my living room to watch TV. I really needed to do something to get Luka out of my mind. I was really feeling crazy. I wasn't having any perverted thoughts but what would I do if suddenly become tempted to kiss her? She surely would never talk to me again. I tried watching soccer in the sports channel but it still reminded me of her since we always watched soccer together when we were little. The drama channels were all airing romantic shows and they all irritated me. The news was all about show business and it wasn't like I care.

I turned off the TV, groaning then tried to get myself to think about something else but I couldn't. I just couldn't. All my life, I just dreamed of getting her forgiveness and be with her once again. I thought everything would be alright by then but why did I have to feel this way? It's like the most complicated thing that ever happened in my life. Giving up, I closed my eyes and let my mind think of whatever it wanted to.

_We walked along the path on the way to the beach together with my hand holding hers, and our laughter ringing through the silence of the night. It was indeed dark, but her smile was like a starlight to me._

_Her eyes flashed towards me then I felt a burning heat inside my body. I couldn't help but brush her hair away from her face and kiss her gently on the cheek._

_"Kaito," she quietly called, with a slightly startled voice._

_I looked at her, confused. "What's wrong?" I asked, still not letting go of her hands then faced her.._

_She once again smiled, but this time, with embarrassment then shook her head. "I think I just realized something."_

_"What is it?"_

_She looked down to the ground then put her hands behind her back. "I just hope that you'll still talk to me after finding out."_

_Without her seeing, I grinned widely, knowing where she was going. "You know that even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to stop talking to you." I told her._

_She then looked up to me with watery hopeful eyes then brought her fist close to her heart. "Kaito, I'm in love with you!" she almost screamed, making the birds that were resting on the trees around us, frantically fly away. "I didn't want to tell you because I was scared. I know that you will never feel the same way towards me but I just have to tell you this." she whimpered._

_At first, I looked at her with my eyes, slightly opened wide and my lips, pulled to a happy smile. "You don't know how...how long I tried to keep my feelings from you." I confessed. "Luka, you don't need to worry anymore. I'm in love with you too. I'm madly in love with you."_

_She looked at me in awestruck, probably not knowing what to say. "Kaito," were the only words that escaped her mouth then she gripped my shirt and buried her face to my chest like what she always did._

_Cupping her cheeks, I lifted her face up and made her look at me. We shared a kiss._

I opened my eyes and caught myself biting my bottom lip. I sighed, feeling disappointed that all of those were only in my mind, that I was only talking to myself and not to her. Though I knew that it was impossible for her to feel the same way, I still told myself that there could be a way. I guess I would just have to spend the rest of my life pretending. I heard some knocks from my door then I got up, assuming that it was the twins.

And I was right. "Hey, Kaito! Let's go to Luka's house and give her parents these." he said.

I chuckled, signaling the two of them to enter. "No." I replied. "We don't need to because Luka is here."

The twins looked at each other with their mouths barely opened. "Then why didn't you say so?" Rin beamed as she ran inside and started to jump on my couch.

"Hey!" I groaned. "Don't be too loud. She's taking a nap."

Rin just snorted as she kept jumping on the couch while Len went to the kitchen, placing the bottles of champagne on the table. "What are we gonna do with these?" he asked, looking really disappointed. "They were pretty expensive and...why is Luka here, anyway?"

I giggled to myself. Len probably thought of giving champagne to Luka's parents because my mom and their mom loved it. "She has a little conflict with dad so I let her stay here. And even if she was home, mom and dad wouldn't accept that because they don't really drink."

He frowned, thinking that his money had gone to waste. "Oh, okay." he mumbled.

I grabbed a bottle and walked towards him. "Don't worry. Since we're both adults now," I scoffed as I put an arm around his neck, leading him to the table in the terrace located in my backyard. "How about we take a few shots of these babies?"

He let out a small gasp then backed away a little bit. "I don't know, Kaito." he muttered then caught sight of my face. "Wait, you don't look so happy. Is there anything wrong?" he asked.

I wore a fake smile. "What? Everything's great!" I declared as I quickly went to the kitchen to get two shot glasses and the rest of the bottles, then went back to the terrace. "Let's drink."

"Come on, Kaito. You can tell me anything." he said under his breath as the both of us took out seats.

"What are you talking about? Luka already forgave me so what would I be sad about?" I replied, trying to make my irk not obvious as possible.

First, he looked at me with suspicious eyes then opened one of the bottles and poured wine to the shot glasses. "Fine, but just a few shots." His eyes were still glued on me, as if he was reading my mind. "Tell me, is it about Luka?"

I looked away from him so he wouldn't be able to look me in the eyes anymore. I didn't want to tell anybody about it. "I already told you that I'm okay." I replied harshly.

Rin suddenly ran towards us then looked us in shock after seeing what we were doing. "You guys are actually drinking?" she raved.

Len gave her sister a goofy smile and irritation became visible to Rin's face. "We don't want these to go to waste, do we?"

"Fine!" Rin bawled. Wow, she was actually letting us. "But Kaito, can I go play with your ps4, pretty please?"

With boredom all over my face, I nodded. "It's in my room, under my bed. Be careful not to wake Luka up."

She twinkled, leaving us behind and made her way to my room to get my console. "I'm finally seeing Chii again!" she cheered.

With that, Len puffed and looked at me again. "I want you to be honest with me." he enjoined as I blinked at him a several times. "Don't you ever lie to me, Kaito. Tell me," he paused. "Are you still in love with Chii even if you already found out that she's Luka?" he asked, silently but harshly.

At first, I looked at him, startled then I sneered, snatching one of the shot glasses and gulped the alcohol inside. "Damn it!" I blustered. "It tastes horrible. Give me more!" I wiped my mouth, shoving the shot glass to Len as he looked at me with his enlarged eyes, pouring more champagne to it. It was absolute that he found out the answer.

**LUKA POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and yawned. I sure had a good rest but I guess I would be having a hard time sleeping at night. I smiled to myself, remembering that I was at Kaito's house and that everything between us was back to the way it was. I went down to see him but instead, I saw Rin playing with a ps4 when I got to his living room.

"Rin!" I called out, tackling her to a hug.

At first, she was a bit surprised then suddenly hugged me back. "Chii!" I missed that nickname. "I missed you so so much." she whimpered.

"I missed you too. I'm so sorry for hurting your feelings." I replied, tightening my hug.

She did the same and the moment became really emotional for the both of us. It was wrong to get them involved our family matters and I really regretted telling them to stay away from me. As soon as we finished exchanging kind words, she offered me to play a two player game with her and I agreed. We had a great time playing while talking to each other. I found it really amazing how we shared quality time together playing video games instead of shopping, which I hated, and applying make up to each other like what other girls do.

"Hey, where are the boys?" I asked suddenly.

She, on the other hand, was being serious about the game. "They're in the terrace, drinking champagne together." she said genuinely as if it didn't really matter.

"What?!" I gasped. "They drink?"

She suddenly screamed, looked down then sighed. I took a look at the screen and I just saw that we lost mainly because I didn't help her with the game. After complaining about losing, she finally looked at me, realizing what I just asked. "Well, I think that this is Len's first time and Kaito only drinks occasionally." I got up and made my way to the terrace. "Hey, don't you wanna play anymore?" Rin yelled.

I looked back at her and smiled. "I'll just go check on them." I replied and she followed me.

When we got there, we saw that the boys already passed out. Goodness! There were four empty bottles of champagne. Did they really drink that much? They looked really terrible. They shouldn't really be drinking.

"Oh my gosh!" Rin exclaimed, running towards both of them. "I didn't know that they were gonna drink it all."

I, too, ran towards the boys who smelled really terrible. "Rin, I suggest you take Len home now. I'll take care of Kaito."

She nodded and tried to carry her twin brother up. "Man, he smells gross." she snorted, continuing her way to the door. "See you later, Chii!"

I once again smiled at her and waved my hands . "See you later. Be careful on your way home."

She waved her hand back at me when Len suddenly burped to her face and she whined. "Is that Luka?" Len, who was really drunk asked. "Luka, I missed you! Do you know that uhhh... oh." he hiccuped as he passed out again and banged his head to the air, making Rin almost drop him.

"Stupid!" Rin thundered, smacking her brother's head while exiting the door.

I giggled, closing the door for them and went back to Kaito. I couldn't help but stare at my _big brother's_ handsome face. How could he still look attractive even though he looked so drunk?! I smiled, shaking my head as I bent down to him. I put an arm of his around my neck, wrapped my arms around his torso and carried him. He was indeed heavy and smelled really awful so I kept snorting and strove hard taking him inside. I already found it really hard taking him inside then I realized that I had to bring him upstairs. Just by looking at the stairs already made me struggle.

I slapped him lightly because I knew that I wouldn't be able to bring him to his room without his help. "Hey, wake up." I said then he coughed and I felt him getting onto his wobbly feet.

"Luka?" he asked.

I took advantage of the time that he was still barely awake. I was surprised that he was actually able to walk. Well, he still needed a lot of help but at least he was lessening my struggles. I couldn't help but wonder how hard it was for Rin to take her brother home. When we got to his room, I opened the door and continued to assist him to his bed. I dropped him but his arm was still hooked to my neck and it made me fall over him. I tried to pull away but he just held onto me tighter and even wrapped his other arm around my waist.

"Lu...ka," he mumbled with his eyes closed.

I giggled, hearing him mention my name. "Yes?" I asked, still trying to pull away.

"Luka, I'm so sorry." he whimpered. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He shook his head slowly while he cried like a little boy. I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Oh, Kaito."

He suddenly opened his eyes and caressed my face then I gasped, feeling surprised with his sudden touch. "So beautiful." he giggled weakly. "I could kiss you."

I pushed him back and finally got up. My heart suddenly beat faster.

* * *

**remember when i said that i think i know how will this chapter go ? ewe i was wrong but i did try my best like what i said too owo i hope you enjoy this one . . thanks to those who are keeping up, and to those leaving some reviews... though there are only few of you , i'm still getting determined to keep it up to the end **


	23. Chapter 23

**LUKA POV**

I had a hard time falling asleep last night not just because I slept earlier yesterday but I couldn't get Kaito out of my mind. Who was he thinking about last night? I thought that I was ready to see him caring about another girl but it kept bugging me. Would I still be getting the attention that I get from him now? I knew that I was being selfish but I was just afraid that we wouldn't be able to do the things that we do together when someone else comes in the picture. Was it just that? Or was there something else?

Getting up from the couch, I went to the kitchen to make some coffee for me and Kaito. I couldn't determine the weird feeling that I was getting. Was I being angry at him for liking someone already? Well, I shouldn't be because it was only natural for people to fall in love. I was staring straightly at the coffee that I was making then Kaito suddenly entered the room. He looked at me, probably smiling but I kept my eyes on the mugs in front of me.

"Good morning, baby girl." he greeted but I didn't say a word. "Uhm, wait. Didn't I tell you to sleep on my bed? Don't tell me that you slept on the couch. I..." he paused, probably noticing the pique on my face. "Hey, are you mad at me?" he asked.

"You never mentioned that you drink." I said under my voice, making him gasp in surprise.

He went all quiet then walked closer to me. "Oh, that. Look, Len was planning to go to your place yesterday and give the wines to your parents but I told him that mom and dad don't drink. We didn't want their money to go to waste so..." he stopped then hugged me from behind. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll never drink alcohol again."

I removed his arms around me and turned to him. "Are you sure that it's the only reason?" I tried to calm down but I couldn't and I didn't know why. I glared pointedly at him then tears started to pool my eyes but I tried to not make it obvious. What's happening to me? "Are you sure that you weren't thinking of _someone_?"

He looked at me cautiously then grabbed my arm when I tried to walk away. "Did I say something last night?" he asked with panic seeping in his voice.

I pushed him away. "Who is she?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow then sighed. "Look, it doesn't matter who she is. All tha..."

"You aren't supposed to keep secrets from me." I blurted out, cutting him off and making him silent for seconds. I wish I would just stop. "Please, just tell me who she is." I pleaded.

He opened his mouth, probably trying to pick up the right words to say. "She..." he started then he inhaled deeply. "Luka, I don't want to lie to you. I'm just not ready to tell you yet." he explained, gripping both of my shoulders. "I'll tell you eventually. I'll tell you when I'm ready to tell her."

Those words of him felt like daggers in me. Could it be? No, that's impossible. I bowed down, finally calming down. "But she's hurting you. You wouldn't be drinking that much if she isn't." I whimpered.

He tilted my head up to him and smiled. "Well, I have to admit that you know? I'm having some troubles telling her." he admitted, snagging my waist and pulling me close to him again. "The important thing is you're here. You'll make all of my sadness disappear when you embrace me. You'll hold me and you'll keep me close...right?"

I looked at him, startled then I, too, wrapped my arms around him. "As long as you'll do the same to me." I replied, feeling relieved. "Hey, I made coffee for you."

He placed his chin on top of my head and tucked my hair behind my ear. "Thanks but let's just drink it later." he whispered.

Tittering, I pulled away. "But it'll get cold soon." I replied, getting the mugs from the table and giving one to him. He pouted and I signaled him to come with me to the living room to watch TV. After taking a sip of my coffee, I sat down, placing the mug on the table that was in front of his couch and he echoed my motions. I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, switching it to the sports channel. "Hey, look! It's football."

Instead of reacting, he just kept quiet with his head still turned to me as if I was the one who he was watching. It made me feel kind of uncomfortable but he was making me want to laugh at the same time. Meekly, he motioned to me closer and closer and when he got close enough, he laid his head down to my lap, making me let out a small gasp. "What?" he asked mockingly.

I smiled down at him with my fingers slithering through his hair. "My big brother is so weird." I giggled then he frowned.

"It's Kaito." he said. "Just say that Kaito is weird."

I squinted, getting a little confused with his reply. "Well, I said big brother. I didn't say Luke." He looked away, his head still resting on my lap then snatched the remote from me and turned off the TV. "Don't you wanna watch soccer?" I asked.

"It's too noisy." he replied, making me baffled. "Luka, about the girl that I love..."

I smiled, placing a finger to his lips. "I understand that you're not gonna tell yet." I told him.

He got up, piercing me not with a glare but with a weird scary look. "You don't understand!" he groaned. "I have to tell you that...that...falling in love with her is the most complicated thing that ever happened to me." It hurt me seeing him like that. "Because she's...she's y...someone... that will never feel the same way."

"Why?" I asked, cupping one of his cheeks. "Is she in love with someone else?"

He shook his head slowly, looking at me with loneliness visible in his eyes. "I don't think so. If she is, she would tell me. "

I chewed my bottom lip, thinking of possible reasons. Why would he be afraid to tell her? He's such an amazing guy. Surely, he could make girls fall in love with him easily. "Are you being friendzoned?" Wait, did I just say that out loud?

He rubbed his eyes then brushed his hair upwards. "Kinda like that." then he heaved a sigh, making me regret asking him such an insensitive question. "But it's more complicated."

I crossed my arms, pressing my back against the couch's backrest. "There are many other girls around." I stated without thinking first again. I should just really stop talking.

"But I only want her!" he screamed as his voice rang through the silence of the house. I looked at him in shock, feeling a bit scared and I trembled. Deep silence ensued then his eyes landed on me. "I'm so sorry." he mumbled, pulling me to a hug again.

I had to admit that I was a bit hurt. "It's alright." I replied, returning his embrace. "I'm the one who should say sorry and if you really love her, don't give up on her like how you never gave up on me. Soon, she will realize that she shouldn't be ignoring you. As I told you before, you're an amazing guy so cheer. up." Am I really ready to share him with someone else? Am I being jealous? No way.

"You think so?" he asked quietly, burying his face to my shoulder.

I squeezed him more, enjoying the sensation of his warm cuddle. "Of course. You're smart, kind, and also very handsome." then I felt his face becoming hotter. "Who knows? Maybe she's also in love with you but she's just a tsundere." I joked.

He giggled, still not letting go of me. "Thanks, Luka." he cooed.

I gave the side of his head a playful kiss then I felt him loosening his hug. "You're welcome. So don't be sad. Besides, I'm here. I'll hold you, I'll keep you close."

"Hey," he continued. "If you weren't my sister, would you fall for me?"

My heart started to beat like crazy. I couldn't understand why but I was being...giddy. "Yes." I replied, making him let go and look at me.

He looked astonished as he held both of my hands. "And you aren't." he said with his voice almost disappearing then kissed both of my hands, leaving me dumbstruck. "I love you."

I froze as the truth hit me. I knew it was completely wrong because he's my elder brother but when he leaned closer to me, I didn't move, I didn't back away. Instead, I closed my eyes as soon as I saw him close his. I was waiting for his lips to crush on mine. I was accepting it, I wanted it. So, did that only mean that I was in love with him after all? I wasn't sure but I would happily return his kiss.

"Luka?!" a familiar voice called from outside the door.

Both of us opened our eyes then he flinched. Groaning, he stood up and went to open the door as I followed him.

"I knew we would find you here and Luke would take care of you." a happy-looking mom exclaimed, tackling me.

With boredom carved on his face, Kaito stepped away from us, giving us some space. "Yeah, we were actually happy together...alone." he snorted but mom didn't seem to hear him. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself.

"Someone is here to apologize." Mom beamed then moved away from the door, exposing dad who was standing behind her few meters away.

He walked towards me, scratching the back of his head. His eyes were swollen then my eyes started to water again. "Luka, I..." he started, looking down.

Even before he could say anything, I tackled him to a hug. "Daddy!"

He hugged me back tightly and patted my head. "I'm so sorry, Luka. I didn't mean to slap you. I love you, I believe you. You've done nothing in your life but do the things that me and your mom tell you. I'm so sorry for not seeing that." he cried, almost not breathing.

I hugged him tighter then tears started to fall from my eyes again. "I'm the who should say sorry, daddy. I didn't mean to make you mad yesterday. I was just jealous and...and..."

"Shhhh." he said, brushing my tears away, using his thumb. "I'm at fault here and I'm glad that you stood up for yourself. It just made me realize how much I love my precious Luka. Daddy's life isn't complete without you." He straightaway turned to Kaito with his arms still around me. "Thank you for letting Luka stay here, Luke. Thank you for being such a good big brother to my daughter."

With that, both of us cringed. "Pleasure's all mine." he replied bitterly. "But please don't tell me that you're taking her home."

Mom and dad looked at each other then smiled. "We already miss our daughter even if she was just gone for a day." mom said, making me look at Kaito who was obviously pained. "Don't worry, you can always visit us and we will often visit you." she added.

Shaking his head, he headed back inside. "I'll just get her things." Mom and dad were too busy giving their attention to me that they didn't notice Kaito's dull attitude. I still didn't want to go home but I also missed my parents and Lily. Also, I would have to go to class again. I just hope that people would already stop staring at me.

"Wait up." I told mom and dad as I followed Kaito to his room. He knew that I followed him but he just kept silent. "Hey," I called softly. "Are you mad at me?"

Lifting my luggage, he turned to face me and gave me a lukewarm smile. "No, I love you." he replied, making a spark light up inside my chest. "I'm just disappointed that you already have to go." I couldn't say anything. I couldn't even smile back at him. I just couldn't believe that he's in love with me. And I think...I love him too. I wouldn't feel this way if I don't. He put an arm around me and assisted me downstairs to mom and dad again. "Do you need me to take you guys home?" he asked but my parents shook their heads.

Dad smiled. "We're fine on our own. Thanks for everything, Luke."

He just nodded and smiled back, letting go of me. My eyes wouldn't leave his form as my parents pushed me to his gate.

* * *

**kk i believe that this chapter wasn't my best + it's unedited again ewe anyway , i still hope you enjoy it ..**

**to oOCanaChanOo : PWAHAHAHAHAHA .. that really made me laugh and thank you X3**

**to Black White and Superstitious : i don't know how high the alcohol content is in champagne but since they drank 4 bottles , i think it's enough to make them that drunk XD i don't drink owo**


	24. Chapter 24

**LUKA POV**

I laid down to my bed, touching my lips. Surely, I would've kissed Kaito back if mom and dad didn't come to pick me up. I know that it's wrong because even if we love each other, even if we aren't really siblings, in the eyes of many, us falling in love is a sin. But what should I do? I don't want to reject him but what would my parents say? I never want to hide anything from them ever again.

Sighing, I got onto my feet to get a drink. I needed to get things straight for me. When I was about to take my first step on the stairs, I heard the sweet chime of our doorbell. It was probably Lily. I wasn't really sure if I already wanted to see her so I just peeked down from the stairs and saw her staring at dad with her enlarged eyes.

"Luka's back?!" she asked, sounding really surprised.

Dad slowly nodded and his crossed his arms. "Yeah. She spent a night at Luke's." he replied genuinely.

She then gasped and stomped her feet, making dad slightly jump in the air in shock. "They were together again?" she growled.

"What's wrong with that? Aren't you glad that things are already doing fine between the both of them?"

At first, Lily went quiet but started whining not too long ago. "It only means that I have to be second to Luke's heart again."

"What do you mean?" dad asked suspiciously.

So, the reason why she tried to ruin my relationship with Kaito was because she was jealous? Why would she be jealous? Kaito was always nice to her.

She walked closer to dad and held both of his hands as if she wanted something. "Dad, I know this is crazy." she started. "Many people will definitely be against this but I know that I can count on you."

Dad pulled his arms away and backed off. "If you want me to ruin Luke and Luka's relationship then I won't be on your side. Luke loves the both of you equally. How could you do this to them?"

"Dad, you don't understand!" she almost screamed. "I like Luke. I like him not as a brother but as another guy. Dad, please help me out."

He wheezed and I froze. "Lily! You can't like him! He is your brother." he blurted, giving emphasis to every word that he said.

I couldn't take it. I ran back to my room and hid under my sheets. Of course, I was really mad at Lily for trying to tear me and Kaito apart but I also didn't want to hurt her. She's my sister. Even if she did something really terrible, we also had a lot of fun times together. I could never forget all the things that we had.

I cried on my own, knowing that there was just no way me and Kaito could be together. I guess we would just have to carry on as siblings. After a few minutes, dad entered my room and I hurriedly wiped my tears away, sitting up.

"Luka," he quietly called as he sat beside me. "I have to tell you something."

I cleared my throat and put on a fake smile. "What is it, dad?"

He sighed and looked down. "Lily is," he breathed. "feeling things for Luke that she isn't supposed to feel. I...Can you do me a favor?" he asked.

I nodded, trying my best to hold back my tears. "Sure." I replied meekly.

"I want you to look out for her. Whenever they are together, I want you to be with them. I'm sure that Luke wouldn't mind." he said.

I trembled, hesitating to accept his request. "Dad, I..." I tried to protest but I just couldn't say no when he looked at me with such hopeful eyes. "Alright."

He beamed brightly then his phone rang. "I knew I could count on you." he said before picking up. He blinked two times while wearing a blank expression then smiled again, handing me his phone. "It's Luke. I'll go check if your mom is finished preparing lunch already. Just give it back when your finished talking," then he left the room.

I watched dad exit my room then put his phone on my left ear. "Hello?"

**KAITO POV**

Man, why did mom and dad have to take Luka away from me so soon? I couldn't blame them. Of course they already missed her but I couldn't help feeling irked. I was about to kiss her and I was almost there. She wasn't backing away and they came to ruin that very perfect moment.

I sat on my couch for a few moments when my eyes suddenly landed on the mugs in front of me. Drooling, I picked up Luka's mug and saw a mark of where she took a sip on it. With a weird smile on my face, I placed my lips on it and and gulped the now-cold coffee inside. Yes, I was that desperate.

I suddenly decided to check on her so I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed dad's number. He immediately picked up and... "Hey, dad! Please let me talk to Luka!" I said, almost not breathing. I guess it was pretty rude od me but he didn't say anything so maybe he was cool with it.

"Hello?" a very familiar voice that I always loved greeted.

My heart was totally skipping some beats. "Hey, Luka." I greeted back, probably sounding really goofy. "Uhm... what's up? I mean,..." I seriously didn't know what to say. I just wanted to talk to her but then I heard her sniffling in the other line."Hey, are you crying?"

"No, Luke. I'm fine." she replied, stabbing my heart.

"It's Kaito." I corrected. "Is there anything wrong?"

She went quiet and I felt a throbbing inside my chest. We were completely fine just a while ago. What happened now? "Nothing. Everything's great. Uhm...I need to charge dad's phone now. I guess...we'll just talk some other time." she finished, hanging up.

"Wait!" I yelled, but she probably didn't hear it anymore. I dialed dad's number again but Luka turned it of. What was that? Was I...rejected?

* * *

**OMG FORGIVE ME PEOPLE ! i know that this chapter is like the worst because my internet sucks and my pc just broke down T_T i just typed this in my tanlet which was reallh difficult e.e idk when i can update again but i hope i can really soon .. i just have to get my pc fixed right naoooo T_T**


	25. Chapter 25

**LUKA POV**

It had been three weeks since that incident happened. Everything was finally back to normal...well, sort of. We were together but I couldn't say that we were still a happy family. My relationship with mom and dad was completely fine but me and Lily suddenly had that long gap between us. I already forgave her for what she did but I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable whenever I was with her. Also, whenever I gather enough courage to talk to her, she would just push me away in an indirect manner.

And about Kaito, I just wanted him to leave me alone until we both realize that we just missed each other and we weren't really in love. That was what I wanted to think. I kept telling myself again and again that I just got too excited to be with him again. I kept lying to myself, struggling hard to make my affection for him go away. It was really difficult because he knew that I was avoiding him and he often used mom, dad and Lily just so we could meet. He knew that I could no longer be able to say no to my parents. There was just no way that we could be together no matter how bad we wanted to.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Meiko bounced, admiring her finished product, me. "You look stunning, Luka! All guys would surely drool over you." she screeched.

Meiko got invited to a party by her classmate. It was really surprising that she accepted the invitation. And guess what? She wanted me to come.

"Shut up." I muttered as I looked at myself in the huge mirror in my room.

She went here early so she could help me dress up because honestly, I've never been to a party before. She totally transformed me into someone I could hardly recognize. She made me wear the black lace dress that mom gave me last Christmas, which I thought that would look bad on me. It hugged my figure and complimented my curves perfectly. Its sleeves were long and it cut off half way down my thighs. I wore my red stilettos and around my neck was my diamond necklace, matched by my diamond earrings that hanged beautifully through my curled silky hair.

She also put on a little make up to my face that looked really natural. I was wearing a subtle pink lipstick with some faint eyeliner and bronzer. Though I wasn't really used looking like that, I was pleased with how I looked and I could see why Meiko was so proud of her work.

"Aw, come on!" she groaned, smiling. "The boys will be all over you. Anyway, we have to get going."

With that, I froze, imagining the things that might happen. What will it be like? Will I enjoy it or will it just end up as a disaster? "Uhmm..." I mumbled, making Meiko look at me, puzzled. Nah, maybe everything's gonna be alright. Besides, I'd be with Meiko so what could possibly go wrong? Maybe it would help me get Kaito out of my head. "Yeah!" I exclaimed, silently. "Let's go."

A huge smirk grew on her face. "Are you nervous?" she asked. How come she wasn't nervous? I was pretty sure that it was also her first time.

I nodded slowly as I wrapped one of my arms around one of hers and walked with her downstairs. "Well, yeah but you'll be with me so I guess there's really nothing to be afraid of...right?" I poked my tongue out.

"Right." she whispered maliciously and that kind of ticked me off.

I said goodbye to Lily, who probably didn't really care, and my parents. I could see worry in mom and dad's eyes and I couldn't help but chortle. Dad suddenly shook his head and walked towards Meiko, letting silent coughs escape from his mouth.

"Meiko, you know that we trust you so you better take care of Luka, alright?" he told her with anxiety evident in his voice. "No alcohol, no cigarette and definitely no boys, okay?"

Meiko chuckled, probably amused with dad. "Don't worry, uncle. Luka is in safe hands." she stated with a huge smile on her face, making mom and dad relieved.

Maybe it wouldn't turn out so bad.

* * *

After thirty minutes of a very awkward car ride to the Royal Park Hotel, the taxi driver stopped the car at the curb of the road. I couldn't believe that the very first party that I'd go to would be held at the Royal Park Hotel. As we got out of the taxi, I narrowed my eyes to the surroundings around me. Aren't parties supposed to be loud? Surely, Meiko wouldn't put me in trouble but I felt like we weren't really going to a party. The place was all quiet, red lights illuminated from each window that I saw and the door was welcomingly wide opened.

"Well," Meiko started, pushing me inside. "Come on."

Inside the lobby, a familiar blonde male walked towards us and smiled. "Len?" I blurted as tears started to pool my eyes.

"Luka!" he exclaimed, spreading his arms widely, welcoming me to a hug.

I ran towards him and hugged him tightly as he did the same. "Len, I missed you so much. I'm so sorry." Tears started to fall from my eyes then he let go.

He pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and gently wiped my tears away with it. "Don't cry. Your make up will be ruined." he whispered, his eyes also red. "I missed you too, big sis." he said, pulling me to a hug again.

Meiko let out a small 'ehem' and that was when we pulled away from each other, giggling. "Kaito is waiting." she said, making me raise an eyebrow in confusion.

Len walked towards Meiko and wore a goofy smile. I looked at them suspiciously and both of them scratched the back of their heads. "Well, just come with us to Genjikoh." Len snickered.

"Sorry for lying." Meiko apologized as they walked in further.

I thought of running away but something inside me was telling me not to so I followed them. The soaring sound of my blood echoed in my ear, deafening me. I could feel my heart beat and I swear it was the loudest and most powerful beat I've ever felt. We suddenly stopped outside another huge door.

"You can go meet your boyfriend now." Meiko whispered, making my face red.

I grunted, glaring pointedly at her. "He's my brother." I corrected.

She smirked. "Boyfriend."

"Brother."

"Boyfriend."

"Brother!" I whispered harshly, starting to get annoyed.

"Fine, then go meet your brother."

"Boyfriend!" I yelled, making everyone who was in the view look at us so I bowed my head in shame.

Meiko, along with Len laughed out loud in triumph, making everyone look more confused. Hearing enough of their laughter, I looked away and saw a tall figure walking towards me.

I looked at him with my eyes opened wide then he gave me warm smile, making my heart beat even faster. "I've been waiting for you." Then he offered me a hand and I hesitantly took it. He pulled me inside as I looked back to Len and Meiko who was hitting each other with their elbows while laughing and waving their hands for me.

Kaito escorted me to my seat then a guy with a violin started to play a romantic music besides us. The place was really nice. The atmosphere was cool, with high beamed ceilings and eclectic decor. The lighting wasn't too dramatic nor flashy. It was just soft and low, creating a feeling of comfort. The floor was tiled, reflecting the lights and enhancing the charm of the place. Outside the huge window was a beautiful garden with flowers, entwining around the stones that surrounded the pond. And the only table was the one at the middle, the one we were occupying. He definitely reserved the whole place for us.

I sighed, shaking my head. "Luke," I scoffed. "Stop using other people just so you can see me. This isn't right."

Instead of reacting negatively, he chuckled a bit. "Again, it's Kaito and there's nothing wrong with it as long as I get to see you." he said, making me giddy to the point that I wanted to explode.

"What were you even thinking? What if Meiko tells _our_ parents about this? Does your mother even know that you're spending too much for your nonsense?" I ranted, harshly.

He just watched me dreamily, his smile not leaving his face. "I know that your best friend wouldn't put you in trouble and don't worry. I talked to mom, she knows about this."

I let out a small gasp, surprised from what he just said. "Your mother knows?" I asked, nervously.

"She knows that I wanted to spend a special night with a special someone but of course, I didn't tell her that it's you." he grumbled as waiters started to place delicious-looking dishes on the table. "Don't worry. I've got everything under control."

I shot him a glare but he didn't seem to get bothered by it. "Kaito, please stop it. I love you, I really do but only as a brother." I lied.

"I know." he replied, looking down to the floor, making my chest ache. "At least let me do this. Please let me make you feel special to me. Please let me try to make you fall in love with me. I'll continue being your big brother until then but please stop avoiding me." he pleaded, looking up to me with hopeful sparkling eyes.

I looked away, trying to hide the red paint on my face. "I'll never fall in love with you. You're my brother." I panted.

I heard him sigh then I caught a glimpse of him, pouring wine to his glass. "No, I'm not." he continued. "And I don't believe you. It was really obvious that you liked me when you didn't know that I was Luke yet. Also, you told me that you would fall for me if you weren't my sister...and you're not. I know that you'll fall in love with me soon."

I almost squealed out of giddiness but I bit my bottom lip to hold back. "I didn't like you back then!" I screamed, making the waiters around us chuckle. "And you promised me that you'll never drink alcohol again."

Along with the waiters, he also chuckled and squeezed one of my cheeks lightly. "Defensive much." he teased. "And don't worry. It's just red wine. Oh, you never gave me the chance to compliment you. You look...uhhh... well, you're always beautiful but you know, you look like a goddess tonight."

"I...You! No...uhm, thank you." I murmured sheepishly, looking down to my lap. "You look...handsome as well."

He lifted my chin with a gentle finger, making me look at him. "Thanks, _sis_." he replied, mockingly. "Well, we better eat while the food is still hot."

I nodded, smiling at him as I picked up my fork and ate. While eating, we had a normal talk about random things and I had a lot of fun. I was really surprised how we could still talk that casually.

You don't need to make me fall in love with you, Kaito. I already am.

* * *

**I'M BAAAAAACK ! ! my pc is fixed so i can be active again :3 i hope you guys will still stay with me T_T this chapter is unedited again but i hope it made you guys smile QwQ oh and "Genjikoh" is one of the finest restaurants in Japan and it's in a 5 star hotel called Royal Park Hotel... huehuehuehue :3**


	26. Chapter 26

**KAITO POV**

It was funny how I couldn't seem to get Luka out of my head, especially after that night. I didn't want to make it obvious but I couldn't help but scan every detail of how she looked that night. Her black lace dress clang to her curves perfectly and her hair hang messily but she still looked magnificent. I was glad that to find out that she isn't like other girls who wear too much make up but can still keep it delicate and graceful. She's just breathtakingly beautiful. It's not that I want to stop thinking about her but she just seems to invade my mind all the time and when I say all the time, I mean everyday, every hour, every minute and every second. It's as if she's always beside me.

You know what? I didn't even sleep. I couldn't because every time I tried to, her lovely face would just flash in my mind then I'd think of her more. As everybody else was sleeping, I was living inside my head, thinking of things that I didn't even know if would happen. Who would've thought that I'd fall in love with the girl who I cherished as my sister a long time ago? It's really crazy but I can never ignore this feeling. Everyone would surely be against us but if she would ask, I'd happily be hers. All my life, I've been so selfless, doing the things that others are telling me to, doing the things that I never wanted to do. But when it comes to being together with Luka, I would never let anyone get into my way. Not my mom, not my foster parents, not Lily, not Meiko, not Rin, not Len.

I hurriedly washed myself, put on some clothes and got out of the house, not caring if I still looked like a mess. Thinking of her wasn't enough. I wanted to see her, I wanted to touch her. She was probably in class so I kept thinking of ways how to pass the gate. The last time I went to her university, I just ran straight to the lobby with some guards chasing me. If they catch me this time, I wouldn't see Luka soon and that would be devastating. I want to see her now! I mean, now!

I dropped my bicycle behind the tree that was few meters away from the gate. I narrowed my eyes to the surroundings and to the guard, waiting for the right time to sneak in. I saw many college students passing by but it was really difficult hiding from them because of my 6'3 height. I should have worn a white shirt so I wouldn't be too obvious but oh well. Three students suddenly approached the guard and started talking. That was when I got onto my feet and walked to the gate as quick as I could. I was finally in and I was about to enter the building when someone suddenly tapped my back.

"Where do you think you're going?" A guard asked. Great!

My mouth barely opened then I froze, letting out a sudden sigh. I gulped and opened my mouth, thinking of what to say. "I'm a student here. Here's my bag." I snicked, making the guard groan.

"You're not allowed to go in here." he said.

But I wouldn't be able to see Luka! "Really, I'm a Mass Communication student and I have no classes today. I'm just here to practice for our play." I replied, hoping that he'd believe me.

He looked at me suspiciously and exhaled. "Fine, show me your ID."

Man! I wasn't prepared for that. "Uhm..."

"Kaito! Where have you been? We've been waiting for you." Someone with a very familiar voice yelled. I turned to my right and saw Lily, standing right there.

I smirked and turned to the guard who was bowing his head. "I'm sorry, sir." he apologized, returning to his spot from earlier.

Lily bounced up to me and tackled me to a hug as I hugged her back, giggling. "Thanks." I told her, giving her a big smile.

She looked up to me with a huge grin on her face. "What brings you here?" she asked.

Oh, no. I can't tell her that I went here for Luka. Surely, she will sulk again, probably thinking that Luka is my favorite sister. I don't want to hurt her feelings because for me, she's my only sister now. Oh, you know what I mean. "I just...missed you." Well, it's true that I kind of missed her.

She beamed brightly, still not as bright as Luka though, but it was still enough to make me feel happy. "You're so sweet!" she chimed, snuggling to my chest.

I suddenly noticed the people around us, staring so I pulled away and faked laugh. "So, do you have classes to attend to?" I asked, hoping she'd say yes, not because I didn't want to be with her. In fact, I was planning to invite her, mom and dad to a dinner again so I could spend more time with them. I just wanted to find Luka already.

She swiftly shook her head and pulled my arm. "It's my break time and come on! I wanna show you something."

I rubbed the back of my neck, hesitantly following her but I guess it wouldn't hurt spending a little time with her. I could accompany her til the end of her break time. She ran further, taking me to the back of the huge building then she climbed over the not-so-high wall and I echoed her motions. She ran to a path, leading to an...abandoned park? It was quite beautiful. There were many birds flying around. The greenness of grass, leaves and shrubs, brown bark of the trees were so relaxing to look at. And there was a fountain that stopped working covered with...bird poop.

She walked towards a bench that was covered with both green and brown leaves and the crunches of the twigs could be heard while she walked through the wide green space. She looked at me, tapping her side, gesturing me to sit beside her and I did.

"You know," she started with a weak voice. "I've always wanted to show you this. I know that you and Luka have a special place and I want a special place of our own."

She must be talking about the beach. Yes, I must admit that this park is quite nice and is very charming but about the beach, even if it wasn't my special place with Luka, I would still think that it's the most beautiful place I've ever been to. It's just that I love how the sun shines on the glistening sand, as solitary seagulls walk by, dashing to and fro as the sea ebb and flow, and in the distance the waves look like white horses, galloping in unison, and crowning all this is the beautiful sunset.

I let out a little chuckle, facing her. "Well, it isn't just mine and Luka's. It's for everyone who appreciates it."

She sighed, shaking her head gently with a small curve on her lips. "But I want you to have a place that when you go there, you will only remember me." she mumbled under her breath, making me a bit confused with her behavior today.

"Oh," I murmured. "Alright."

We started to have a weird and awkward conversation, well, maybe for me but not for her. It was just that every time she said something, I wouldn't know how to reply. Nevertheless, I somewhat enjoyed her company. It had been a while since I last talked to her alone so I guess it was quite fun. Though she was being such a sweet sister to me, I could feel that there was something between her and Luka. We continued talking then I suddenly heard her stomach rumbling so I gave her my bentou...again. I discovered a lot of new things about her like she loves partying hard with friends, she sometimes has problems with moodswings, she loves shopping and many other things.

It was quite nice to know her more but I still couldn't get Luka out of my mind. After I see Luka, maybe I'd ask my foster family to come over to my house tonight. Man, it means that I have to clean again. I looked down to my watch, realizing that we've already been talking for hours.

"Hey, aren't you late?" I raised an eyebrow. "You know, we've been here for like three hours already."

She gasped then placed a hand on her lips, looking really surprised. "Really?!" she exclaimed nervously. "I have to get back."

I laughed, offering her a hand then together, we ran back to the university campus and I brought her to her room. She looked really happy while bidding me goodbye.

"Well, I missed a subject and I'm late for this one." she stated, making me smile goofily. "But thanks for the time. I had fun."

I scratched the back of my head, sticking my tongue out. "Sorry. I had fun too." I replied.

She bowed down with both of her hands behind her back then she raised a foot, making a bit baffled then I my eyes widened when I felt her lips on my cheek. She giggled shyly then entered the room, waving her hand at me. Beaming, I waved back at her and turned to go but then I saw a certain pink haired young woman, staring at me with...tears in her eyes? What's wrong? She stood still there, not saying a word then I walked towards her. Finally snapping out of it, she ran away from me.

"Luka, wait!" I yelled chasing her, making the students and the professors around look at us.

She kept running away until she finally reached the rooftop. She slammed the door but I barged in even before she could lock it. She looked away from me and I couldn't understand why she was acting like that.

"What's wrong?" I asked nervously.

She cleared her throat then finally faced me with an expression that I couldn't describe and I didn't like either. "Nothing." she said coldly. "I was just giving you and Lily some space."

Oh, no no. What if she thinks that I was hitting on Lily because I couldn't get her? I don't want her to get it all wrong. I knew I should've looked for her earlier. "Hey, it was just a sisterly kiss from her and..."

"It's not." she cut me off, making me a bit puzzled. I wish I knew what was inside her head. "I mean, uhmm..." she suddenly voiced out then wore a probably fake smile. "Forget about my actions earlier. Uhmmm... I was just thinking of my term paper so I was being a bit stressed and...and... uhm... what are you doing here?" she asked. "Here to come see Lily?"

I shook my head aggressively. "I came here to see you but I suddenly bumped into her so we had a little talk."

She bit the bottom of her lips then looked around, probably thinking of things to say. "You know," she continued. "Lily loves you so much."

I raised an eyebrow, getting a strong urge to know what she was thinking. "I know that and I love her too."

She wore a smile while looking down but I could say that it was far from being a happy smile and it made me worry. "Well, then stop wasting your time on me. I already told you before that I don't deserve you. If there is someone who does, then it's definitely Lily."

I let out a hard 'tsk', getting somewhat annoyed. "You're just saying that because you're starting to feel uncomfortable when I'm around!" I shouted, making her look scared. "I already told you to at least let me be with you. You don't need to worry about me doing things that you won't like. You know that I'm not that kind of person. I already told you that I'll continue being your elder brother until you fall in love with me but even if you won't, all I ask for is stop pushing me away."

She was trembling then tears started to wet her face so quickly. "I have to push you away." she shouted back at me as she tried to run away again.

Even before she could reach for the door, I snagged her waist and trapped her to a wall. "Why?" I asked harshly, making her sob even more. I didn't like it but I wouldn't like it more if she ran away.

"Because we can never be together even if we love each other." she whimpered, making me freeze for a moment.

I stared at her with my wide opened eyes. What did she just...say? "What?"

It was evident that even she was surprised with what she said. She inhaled deeply then wiped her tears away using her arms. "Nothing."

I gripped her shoulders tightly, but also gentle enough not to hurt her. "Tell me, do you love me too? Are you also in love with me?" I asked, eagerly, wanting her to say yes immediately.

She started choking on her tears then closed her eyes so she wouldn't see my face. "I love you as my brother." I knew she was lying.

I pulled her closer to me, tightening my grip. "Look at me in the eyes and tell me the truth." I demanded. "Luka, are you in love with me?" I asked again, giving emphasis to every word.

She slowly opened her eyes and as soon as our gazes met, she looked down and nodded. I suddenly felt a little spark of fire lighting up in me and without any hesitation, I pressed my lips against hers. At first, she tried to push me away but her pushes were to weak that even a five year old wouldn't fall from it. I knew that her mind was fighting with her heart but her heart won. She started to kiss me back, making me moan in triumph. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her. Electricity soared through my veins, igniting every cell with an undefeatable fire that could never be extinguished. She was just as craving as I was. I could tell it by the way her nails clawed my back and rummaged through my hair, probably making it all messed up but I didn't care.

My whole body started to sweat and shiver and I couldn't help but lick her upper lip, asking for an entrance. Welcomingly, she opened her mouth and allowed my tongue its longing desire. Once our tongues met, the fireworks inside me set off frantically. My body grind against hers, crushing her against the wall behind her. After exploring my hair with her fingers, her hand traveled down to caress my face, molding my lips even more.

We suddenly parted lips, grasping for some air but I didn't let go of her body because I thought that I'd just die if I did. She was panting, she looked nervous and she still looked so beautiful.

"Kaito, stop this." she whispered, her hands still wrapped around me. Why would I? I will never stop now, not now that I know that she loves me too.

My heart started to drum again like a raging machine gun, eagerly ripping my rib cage and ruining me inside with adrenaline. I couldn't help it. I just couldn't help it. I wanted more. I wanted to taste more of her sweet blissful taste. I captured her lips with mine again.

* * *

**oki idk how many hours i wrote this one XD i hope i made you smile .. there are mistakes again so please excuse me . .**

**thanks to rin owens and pukesrainbows for leaving reviews xoxo**


	27. Chapter 27

**LUKA POV**

I couldn't believe it! I couldn't believe that he actually did it. I knew that it was wrong but I couldn't help but kiss him back. I loved it. I loved the feeling of his warm luscious lips magically pressing against mine. My life seemed to stop and I heard the angels singing. An explosion of peace and serenity overwhelmed me and it was like I became one with the gods. Desire ignited the world around us as I felt like I was drowning in a sea of love and affection. Waves of burning passion crashed over me as our kiss grew more urgent.

I've never felt so infinite before.

As our lips pulled apart, a gentle breeze fluttered over our desperate heat, extinguishing our raging flames. Our breathing came out in short, desperate gasps and the intensity had washed away. The rest of the world slowly came back into focus and everything went tranquil. He looked at me with his eyes that were like windows to his soul. I couldn't see nor feel anything except for his love. Stroking my cheeks, he bent down to give me one last peck then he hugged me tightly.

"Luka," he whispered, making me so weak. "I promise that I'll fight for you. I promise that I'll never let anything or anyone come between us."

I trembled, realizing our previous actions. It couldn't be. I never wanted to hurt my parents, especially Lily. I shook my head and pushed him away with force, breaking the ecstatic feeling that was swirling around us. As much as I never wanted to let go, I had to so I wouldn't hurt anyone, well, except ourselves.

Panting, I moved to my side slowly while reaching for the door and it was...opened. Why was it opened? It was closed when I tried to run away but now, it was opened. "Don't." I said. "Just...just stay away from me."

I didn't want him to but he had to. I suddenly felt a storm drenching my heart, realizing that it could be the last time I could show him my melancholic love. "But we love each other!" he rumbled, grabbing my wrists. "It's not fair! We can't just throw these wonderful feelings away just so they could be happy."

With all my strength, I pulled away and ran aimlessly. I didn't care anymore whether there were people looking at me, confused. I had to run away before he could kiss me again. I had to run away before he could make me agree. If I stay here, he would surely find me so I went to Meiko's house even if I knew that she wasn't there. Her mother would surely let me in anyway. Of course, it'd be kind of awkward but I had no choice at all. Also, I knew that I had to go home even before Meiko does because she would just help Kaito find me.

"Are you okay, Luka?" auntie Mei, Meiko's mother, asked. "Are you skipping classes? What's the matter, dear?"

Panting, I looked at her and tried to calm down but I couldn't I shouldn't have told Kaito my feelings. Who knows what he might do to hurt the people around us? "Auntie," I cried and the next thing I know was I was hugging her. "Please don't tell Meiko or my parents. Please don't tell anyone."

Though Rin, Len and Meiko already knew, I felt like I needed to tell it to somebody directly. I felt like I needed some advice. "I promise, what is it?" she asked, worry crawling in her voice.

I knew I could always count on her because I was attached to her as much as I was attached to her daughter. Whenever I came to visit and Meiko wasn't around, she would still ask me to come in, talk to her and spend time with her. I trusted her as much as I trusted Meiko. "Auntie, I...I...this is complicated. I know that this is wrong. I know that I'm not supposed to...you know? I'm not...supposed to..." I wheezed, thinking of the best way to tell her.

"Luka," she called, making me look at her. "Calm down and tell me what's wrong."

I gradually felt relaxed and inhaled deeply. "I think...I think...no. I'm sure of this. I know it. Auntie, I'm in love with my brother." I finally told her.

At first, she gasped, looking surprised as expected but it was just that. No hate, no disgust, no rejection. After few seconds, she looked much calmer and swallowed. "You mean...Luke? The one that you used to hate?" she asked weakly. I nodded slowly and frowned with the thought that I used to hate him. "Well, you have to tell your parents." she simply stated, smiling.

I looked at her in the eyes in a quick manner. "T...tell?" I asked, hesitantly listening to her advice.

"Yes." she cooed. "You have to tell them that you love him but you don't want what you're feeling. Let them know the truth. Of course, they won't allow you two to be together but at least they'll realize that you never want to hurt them."

I looked down, thinking about what she just said. Should I really tell them? If I told them, would I already be free? "I will." I said with a strong voice.

With a silent titter, she stood up and patted my head. "You look really stressed, dear. Let me make something nice for you." She headed to the kitchen and I felt somewhat relieved. Well, she's a parent to so I can definitely trust her.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and got up. What just...happened? Oh, right. I must have fallen asleep after I ate the lunch that auntie Mei made for me. I looked at the clock and...ugh. It's already six. I have to go home now. I rubbed the back of my hurting neck and looked around, seeing if auntie Mei was there but I found Meiko instead. She was on her laptop with a serious face, probably doing an assignment. I just stayed quiet for a moment since I didn't want to disturb her but then she smiled at me as soon as she noticed that I was already awake.

"Hey," she greeted with a faint tone.

I rubbed my hazy eyes and yawned, planning to get going really soon. "Uhm, I'm so sorry for falling asleep." I apologized, standing up. "Where's auntie?"

She giggled. "You know that it's alright and she's in the grocery store. Your parents might be looking for you now, mom will understand if you have to go." she replied.

I bent down to give her a goodbye hug and grinned, feeling alright already. I'm so glad that I met them. "Tell her I said thank you. See you tomorrow." then I headed to the door, waving my hand.

"See you! Be careful on your way home." she yelled before I exited the door.

I finally stopped feeling uneasy and I was actually excited to tell my parents about my feelings. Of course, it would hurt because they would make me stay away from Kaito but it was just right. I'm finally going to be free. Of course, I'd miss everything that we had. The good and the bad moments, I cherish them. No matter how much our situations change, I still won't be able to stop thinking of him. I don't know if I'm going to be able to stop loving him but I know that someday, somehow, we will find happiness again.

I entered the gate, feeling the atmosphere of the place then breathed in. I was so ready. I entered the door and I was expecting my parents to welcome me home or perhaps kiss my forehead but they weren't there. The house was quieter than usual and there was that aura that I couldn't explain. Chewing my lips, I went to the kitchen, assuming that they were there. And I was right.

"Hey, mom! Hey, dad!" I greeted as I bowed my head and kissed their hands. "Uhmm...I'm sorry I'm late."

Both of them didn't react. Mom gave me a weak smile but I didn't like it. "Where have you been?" she asked suspiciously.

I raised an eyebrow and giggled. They were still worried as usual. "I've been to Meiko's, you guys don't have to worry about me." I replied.

I was suddenly shocked by that's loud groan then he threw...Lily's cellphone? in front of me. I looked at the cellphone confused then dad coughed. "Meiko's, huh? Then can you explain those pictures?" he asked harshly then trembling, I picked up the phone.

I looked at the pictures in horror, seeing that they were pictures of me and Kaito kissing on the rooftop. H...how could that be? Was someone there? "Dad..." I mumbled as tears started to pool my eyes. So...the door. So was it the reason why the door was opened? No, no. Why did she have to tell them first? "I...I can explain."

He smacked the table and it made me tremble even more. What hurt the most was even mom was glaring at me. "Luka, I trusted you!" dad yelled, making me cringe. "Were you really helping me distance Lily from Kaito or did you just want him for yourself?!"

I shook my head violently, feeling so little in my seat. "That's not it. You're getting this all wrong." I tried to explain but he wouldn't listen.

Dad started to sob even before I could and I swear I felt my heart stop. For the very first time, I saw my father cry like that. And it's all because of me. "I know!" he screamed with his hoarse voice. "I was wrong about you! I was wrong about trusting you! How could you do this to us, Luka? How could you do this to me?"

I stood up and ran towards him but even before I could pull him to a hug, he pushed me away and held onto his heart. "It's not what you think." I whimpered.

"Kenji!" mom called out, running towards dad, supporting him.

"Aren't you disgusted with yourself?! You're having an affair with your own brother!" he continued, screaming and panting. "Tell me, that one night that you spent at his house..."

My eyes opened wide, knowing where he was going. He has got it all wrong. I...I didn't. "Kenji, stop it!" mom cried.

"Tell me!" dad demanded. "Did you have an amazing time with him?"

"Just stop talking already!" mom pleaded.

"Was he amazing in bed? Did he make you moan, Luka?" he asked piercing my heart.

I gasped, not really knowing how to react. I knew it wasn't their fault that they got that idea but it hurt. Words aren't even enough to explain how much painful it is. "How...how can you even say that, dad? D...do you really think that I c...can do that?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed. I felt my whole body weakening. I couldn't blame them but it was too painful. Just too painful. "Don't..." he panted. "even...don't even think about running away. You're not going to Luke's nor Meiko's. I don't trust you anymore...all of you." he voiced out before collapsing to the floor.

"Dad!" I screamed, hugging him, helping him get up, not caring if he would try to push me away.

Mom quickly took a glass of water and gave it to dad. "You," he whispered as he breathed heavily, taking a sip of the water.

I pulled him closer to me, gently stroking his back. "I know, I know. I promise I'll take any punishment later but please stop talking for now." I whimpered, almost not breathing. I knew it would hurt them. I should've pulled away from Kaito earlier. I would never ever forgive myself if something bad happens to my dad because of me.

He let out a deep sigh and rested his head on my shoulder, looking really pained and exhausted. "You..." he repeated. "You and Lily..."

I kissed the side of his head, wiping away the cold sweat that was coming out of his face as mom helped us get dad to sit on a chair again. "I know, dad. Please, just please stop talking right now." I whispered. I didn't care anymore if he thought that way. If they see me like that, if they really think that badly of me, so be it. I just want him to feel better soon.

He drank the rest of the water that mom gave him and glared at me.

"I'm going to send you and Lily to America, away from Luke."


	28. Chapter 28

**KAITO POV**

It had been a few weeks since I last saw Luka, not just her, but also my foster family. I already tried going to their house but they were always not there. I also tried to call them like a hundred times already but they never answered. One time, mommy Lacie just left me a text message, saying that they were really busy with some stuff that I wasn't supposed to know. There was something even weirder. Mom went back here and I was quite sure that they were aware of it but they never planned any gatherings or something. No, I couldn't sense any feud between them but they, including my real mom, were hiding something from me.

I pressed my back against the couch's backrest and threw my head back, having a spiraling depression because of not seeing Luka. I just couldn't eat, I just couldn't sleep. Mom already took me to different places that she thought I would surely love but it was no use. It was strange and I swear I've never felt like this before in my life. Did love really hit me that hard? What's the matter with me? I don't care, I love what I'm feeling and I know that this isn't wrong.

"Kaito," mom called out, tucking her silky teal hair behind her ear. "Why aren't you preparing yet? Rin and Len are waiting."

I pouted, lazily getting up while rubbing the back of my neck. "Can't we see the Megurines yet?" I asked. "I want to see Luka."

I could see her freeze as if she didn't really want to talk about them. She bit her bottom lip and looked to the right, then to me again as if she was thinking of what to say. "We can't." she said. "Uhm, they went to uhh...somewhere. I'm not sure where but they aren't home right now."

I looked at her suspiciously then she hurriedly looked away. Seriously, mom? You are actually hiding something from _me_? "Mom," I groaned, making her look back, seeming nervous.

"I'm here. Why do you still need them? Why do you still need Luka?" I could feel that she wasn't really jealous of the attention I was giving them. Mom is the kind of person who you can easily read by the way she talks and I know her too well. Those words were empty. There was another reason. "Instead of always looking for them, why don't you go find a job or something? We are lucky because many people still go to my concerts but my voice won't stay like this forever. You should really start earning money, not for me, but at least for yourself." she added.

With boredom all over my face, I lightly tugged mom's sleeve, making her sweat drop. "I'll find a job soon. Don't change the topic, just tell me where they are." I demanded.

She suddenly flinched and glared pointedly at me, making me somewhat scared. I've already seen her glare before but not to me. "It's not that I don't want you to see them but I don't want you to see Luka. Goodness, Kaito! Do you really think that I haven't been noticing? The way you talk about her, the way you long for her, it's just not a brotherly love anymore!" she finally spat out and I felt a throbbing inside my chest.

"Mom, not you too." I mumbled under my breath.

"Kaito, you can fall in love with any girl and I can assure you that I'll always give you my full support but please, not Luka." she breathed out, cupping my cheek. "Not your sister..."

Then I hissed, removing her hand from my face. "No!" I yelled. "I'm your son and she's Kenji and Lacie's daughter. I'm a Shion and she's a Megurine. We are _not _related to each other so I don't see any reasons why we can't be together."

She gasped, surprised–hurt. All my life, I did nothing but do the things that she told me to do. She never told me anything that I didn't do. She was used to me following her orders so I understood her reaction. "Y...you're not listening to me?" she asked weakly.

I looked at her straightly in the eyes. "Mom, I'm so sorry." I muttered. "I've been too much on my own. I love her, I need her."

I was expecting for her say no or maybe yell at me but in my surprise, she pulled me to a tight embrace. "Alright, alright." she said. "I never want to break the promise that I made with Kenji but...I can no longer lie to my precious son."

My eyes opened wide then I looked down at her. "Mom?" I whispered.

"I know the feeling of being left alone by the only person that you love." she paused, pulling away, revealing her slightly crying face. She must have remembered dad again. "You have to go after her before she leaves on Saturday."

I swallowed, trying to absorb what she just said. "Leave?"

"Kenji is sending her and Lily to America."

**LUKA POV**

I told my parents that it was all just a misunderstanding and surprisingly, they believed me easily. I thought they didn't trust me anymore but they actually listened. I would never waste the second chance that they have given me. The truth didn't stop them from sending us to the U.S. though. It's alright, it's for the best. There, I'd be able to start a new life. There, I wouldn't be able to hurt my family. I was finally free...but why? I'm supposed to be happy but why am I feeling this way?

That's right. It's because I'll never see Kaito again. Maybe not never but who knows? Maybe when I come back, he would already be married or maybe even have kids. He wouldn't be in love with me anymore. My heart spiraled into a very deep abyss. I felt the warmth and confidence within me, shattering and quickly, the feeling of security within me diminished - wherein shame and confusion filled in their absence. I was feeling lost in a mirror labyrinth as I felt my breath ripping from my lungs and the air was thick as I gasped.

I felt crowed in my skin and sweat followed by cold chills plagued me. My eyes stung with anguish as tears streamed my cheeks it tickled and itched as they dried. My stomach felt as though it was tied in knots and pangs of shuddering wracked my body. A pressure built in my chest and my heart felt as though it would burst with emotion. I wept so much my head began to hurt, until fatigue finally came and take pity upon my wretched soul. I was shaken down to the bone by pain that was running through me.

_"Promise, even if everyone condemns you, even if it's gonna be mom or dad, I'll always be by your side just like how you're always going to be by mine."_

He should hate me, I deserve to be hated by him. I'm a liar, I can't keep my promise. I don't deserve his love. I can't even fight for him. Am I really free? O...of course I am. For the sake of my parents, it's only right.

_"...even if it's gonna be mom or dad..."_

Kaito, I love you. I'm so sorry.

"You," someone roared as I turned to my door to see who it was. "You little whore!" she yelled, jumping on me.

I looked at her in awestruck then I felt her hands around my neck as her tears started to drip from her eyes to my face. "Lily...I can't breathe." I choked.

She loosen her strangle then slapped me. "Because of you, I'll be away from Luke! Because of you, I'm not gonna see him for a long time!" she screamed.

"I'm...I'm so sorry." I whimpered, trembling on my bed. I didn't want to hurt her. The last thing that I wanted was a fight.

She started to pull my hair and I squealed from pain. I tried to push her away but she was too strong, she was letting out her grudge on me. "I hate you, Luka! I hate you!" she screamed more then she gave me one last hard slap.

"I'm so sorry." were still the words that escaped my mouth. I couldn't bring myself to hate her. I knew it was going to hurt her so she was no one to blame. "I'm...so sorry." I panted.

She got off me and sobbed more. "I hate you, Luka!" she screamed one last time and left.

I could still feel the sensation of being strangled and slapped. I wish I could tell dad to make Lily stay. It's my fault anyway. I'm the only one who deserves to get hurt. I'm the only one who deserves to suffer. I licked my lips and...there was blood. It was probably caused by Lily's slap.

Kaito surely wouldn't want to see this. He would probably be worried.

_"What happened?" _

His worried voice suddenly popped inside my head. I remember that day when we were still kids. Lily made me cry and he stood up for me just like a hero. Of course, I don't want him to get mad at Lily again but it's just nice to remember those days when he was there to protect me.

_"Where's Luka? I'm Luke, her brother who gave her that watch."_

And that day when I got framed up for stealing the watch that he gave me. I wasn't even expecting him to come. He was away, probably doing something else and yet, he came for me. Come to think of it, not being able to be protected by him, not being able to have him by my side would be so lonely.

_"If you weren't my sister, would you fall for me?"_

I could still remember the burst of giddiness that he gave me when he asked me that. Who would've thought that I was the one whom he was in love with...and I was actually loving him back?

_"At least let me do this. Please let me make you feel special to me. Please let me try to make you fall in love with me. I'll continue being your big brother until then but please stop avoiding me."_

Of all people, why did he fall in love with me? Why did he want to make a person, who's as worthless as I am, feel special? I'll never get tired of telling myself that I don't...I _DON'T _deserve him.

_ "Listen to me. No matter what happens, no matter how much time passes, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, we'll always be together."_

Somehow, it would be nice if I could let him keep that promise. It would be nice if we could be together forever. I love the thought of only belonging to him, the thought of being in his arms for eternity. It would be nice to always drown in his loving embraces, to always feel his warmth. Even if it's wrong, someday, I sure want to feel his warm lips brushing against mine again.

If I could have a second chance to live life, I don't want to be his sister anymore.

Kaito, I love you.

* * *

**kk so i definitely regret making miku kaito's mother OAO i just realized that she's too young so i guess i should've just made meiko as kaito's mother instead and miku as luka's best friend OAO" epic fail but yeah XD**

**thanks for the reviews**

**-Kegi Springfield**

**-Day Dreaming Jigglypuff**


	29. Chapter 29

**KAITO POV**

My jaw clenched as my hands made fists to feel my palms that were soaking in sweat. I was so lost in a place full of anxiety and I knew that I needed to pull myself together. I should not make one wrong move or else, I'd definitely lose Luka. Just the thought of losing her and the anguish that comes with it already make me cringe. This is really selfish of me, I know but I just can't let go of her. Our future is still uncertain and I'm also still afraid of taking risks but all I'm sure of is I want her in my life and I have no plans of letting dad nor anyone else take her away from me.

I'm still being reluctant and I don't know what will happen next but I have to do this if I want to keep her.

_For the very first time, I let my tears flow in front of Rin, Len and mom, leaving them in deep silence. Yes, I never showed anyone my depressed crying face to anyone before except for Luka. She was the only one who could see this side of me but since she wasn't by my side, since I found out that she was gonna leave me, I needed to let other people know. I needed comfort from the people that I love._

_"Kaito," Rin mumbled, sounding surprised._

_Mom gently stroked my back with her trembling hand as she told me again and again that everything was going to be okay. "Kaito, stop crying, now. Mommy's here." she comforted yet the pain that I was feeling stayed there. It seemed that no matter what, it wouldn't disappear._

_I sobbed my heart out, not caring if I looked stupid in front of them. I was choking on my own tears, feeling so hopeless. "I don't want to be apart from her anymore. I want her to stay but I won't be able to do anything about it." I cried._

_All of them looked at me with pitiful eyes and surprisingly, shame wasn't crawling up to me. I always hated being pitied by anyone but I didn't care. "We have to...we have to do something about it?" Len muttered as he looked down with a serious face, probably thinking of plans._

_"What can we possibly do about it? Let's face it, she's gonna leave, she wants to leave! Leave me!" I blurted out, glaring at Len._

_Rin's eyes were starting to be clouded by tears too then her eyebrows met. "She loves you." she protested but she couldn't speak any further since she wanted to look strong._

_"I know." I replied feebly, rubbing my whole face roughly. "But she doesn't want it. She thinks that it's wrong. She wants to forget her feelings for me."_

_Quietness surrounded the room again then Len smacked the table in front of us. "No!" he yelled, making all of us look at him in shock. "She just doesn't want to hurt her parents but...I know that she doesn't think that it's wrong. I know that she will never want to forget her feelings for you." he added, silencing me. "Look, Kaito. If you really love her, then you'll do everything just to be with her. Didn't you make a promise with her that you two would always be together? You broke it once and I witnessed how much you regretted it. Don't break it again. Keep it no matter how selfish or despicable you can be."_

_The next thing I knew was my tears were already drying in my cheeks and I was blinking at him several times._

_He smirked. "What if..."_

**LUKA POV**

Thanks to dad, I finished packing very early. I looked around my room one last time and I was already feeling homesick. Was I? Or was there another reason? I sat down to my bed, breathing in deeply, my fingers kneading through my soft bed sheet then up to my pillow. Under it, I felt my fingers hit something solid then I pulled out to see what it was. A single tear escaped my eye when I found out that it was my photo album with Kaito. I looked at each of the picture that was in there again then hugged it, wishing that we could always be just like that. I closed my eyes tightly, remembering the precious memories that I made with him and at the same time, trying to fight the urge of seeing him. My mind's made up so...what's up with this hesitancy?

I suddenly heard dad calling from downstairs so I hurriedly put the photo album inside one of my baggages and headed to them. I wasn't even leaving yet and I was already missing them. I looked at mom, dad and auntie Mei who were wearing faint smiles then Meiko, who looked the saddest started to cry like there was no tomorrow.

"Luka...I...I..." Meiko whimpered but couldn't seem to finish talking because she was totally out of breath. "She's gonna miss you. And I am too." auntie Mei finished as I hugged both of them.

"I'm gonna miss you guys too...so much." I replied, squeezing them.

I pulled away and turned to mom and dad whose arms were already spread out then I ran to them. "Mommy, daddy." I breathed out as they began whimpering too.

Mom began shivering and I felt her tightening her hug. "Please know that mommy always wants to be with you, Luka. You know that mommy will miss you the most."

I nodded then dumbfounded, I caught myself in tears as well. "I'm gonna miss you too, mom. I'm gonna miss you and dad." I whimpered, remembering the times when I was with my parents, especially when I was with mom. It was no secret that I was jealous of Lily always getting dad's attention and mom was always there for me, telling me not to worry. She always told me that if Lily was dad's favorite, then I was hers and she never failed to make me feel at ease.

Dad let out a little chuckle. "Don't listen to her, Luka." he joked. "You know that daddy will miss you as much as mommy will."

I, too, began laughing then both of them kissed my cheeks. "I know, dad."

Mom, dad and auntie Mei headed to the car as dad helped me with my baggages. Because of the emotional moment we just had, I remembered Kaito again. Surely, it would hurt him when he finds out. Do I really want to leave without bidding him a proper goodbye?

"Luka!" someone called out from the gate then I gasped as soon as I saw who it was. "Where are you going?"

I opened my mouth but no words were daring to escape because I was just right beside dad. He looked so happy and I was sure that he didn't know that was leaving. "K..Kai...Luke!" I called back. He silently gasped then his smile returned to his face. I wanted to hug him, I wanted to tell him that I love him but I couldn't. "To a trip...with Lily." I lied.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, walking towards us. "I never thought that you could actually lie to me."

With that, my eyes widened then he looked at dad. I looked at him closer and I could tell...his smile was fake. "What are you doing here?" dad asked, glaring at him.

He smirked. "I'm here to say goodbye, of course." he replied, taunting dad. What is he doing? "I know that you're leaving for America." he added, turning to me.

I swallowed then shame hit me. "I..."

"It's okay." he cooed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I know that you don't want to be with me." That's not true, I want to be with him! If only he knew. "I'm so sorry for pushing myself on you." he looked down then gave dad a warm smile. "I'm so sorry, dad. I'm so sorry for breaking your trust."

Dad sighed then shook his head, closing his eyes. "Say your last goodbyes now but never touch my daughter or else." he scoffed, continuing to the car with my stuff.

"Kaito," I murmured.

He giggled maliciously then I looked up to him. "I'm sorry, Luka." I felt his arms around my waist then he covered my mouth with a handkerchief.

I blacked out.

* * *

What happened? Ow! My head hurts.

My vision was still hazy so I rubbed my eyes and turned to my right. I wheezed as soon as I saw Kaito, driving. He made me inhale something. How could he do that to me?! "Oh, you're awake." he tittered.

I flinched. "You're kidnapping me? How could you?!" I blustered but he was still smiling. This bastard! "Bring me back home, now!"

He wore a bored expression then he hit the brake of the car in an unfamiliar rural place. As the car came to holt, he glanced to me. "No." he simply replied. I was about to yell at him but then he put a finger to my lips. "Do you really want to go back? Do you really want to leave me? Look at me in the eyes and say it to my face." he dared as he leaned closer to me, knowing too well that I wouldn't be able to say no.

I snorted then looked outside the window to break the eye contact that was making blood rush to my face but he just made me look at him again. "Kaito, you..."

"I like it when you blush." he said, cutting me off, making me blush even harder.

I suddenly remembered dad. What if he has a heart attack because of this? What if he di... "I will never forgive you when something bad happens to my father!" I shouted to his face.

Someone at the back suddenly coughed. "Kenji is stronger than that." auntie Miku, who was sitting beside Rin and Len, said, leaving me dumbstruck.

Rin giggled. "I'm so happy that you won't leave, Chii!" she chimed.

"Do you hate me, Luka? This whole thing is my idea." Len exclaimed.

I didn't know what to feel. Happiness, confusion, irritation, anger, and fear were all spiraling within me. I shook my head violently then Kaito and auntie Miku got out of the car. "How could you guys do this to me?!" I cried.

"We're sorry but we don't want you to leave." the twins replied in unison.

Auntie Miku took Kaito's place then she smiled at me. "I'll take care of your parents, Luka. I promise that they're gonna be alright." she told me before Kaito pulled me out of the car.

"Thanks everyone!" he yelled, waving his hand to them as auntie Miku drove off.

I tried to pull away from his tight grip but I couldn't. "Kaito, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" I yelled at him.

He rolled his eyes with a slight smile. "Really?" he mocked as he started to walk through the small path covered with both sakura and green leaves, leading to a wooden farm lodge. "Anyway, we're gonna live here together!"

I started to punch his arm and he rubbed them, laughing out loud. I'm mad! I'm supposed to be mad!...but why am I feeling giddy? "You're crazy! I don't want to live anywhere with you!" I protested.

He rolled his eyes again, not listening to me then he walked towards the door to open it but I forcefully pulled away. "So...you don't wanna enter yet? It's really cozy inside." he pouted, making me want to giggle. "Fine." he sighed, then he held my hand again and ran to a higher place, to a hill. I suddenly remembered the hill that was near the beach and I couldn't help but smile. "Let's just watch the clouds together."

My smiled vanished when he said that because I remembered watching the clouds with mom. "Kaito, if you think that we're going to be happy, then you're wrong. I can't be happy, knowing that this isn't right."

He suddenly went quiet, as if he finally started to listen then he looked at me. "Then what's right? Hurting ourselves just so others could be happy?" he asked harshly, making me grimace.

"Yes!" I panted. "I was...I was finally doing the right thing then you came to ruin it. I was finally free."

He sighed then he put my head on his chest, letting me hear his heartbeat. "You weren't." he answered as I closed my eyes, yearning to hear more of his heartbeat. "I'm the one who's setting you free. You will only be free when you start to accept your feelings. You will only be free when you start listening to your heart."

I looked up to him and I met his gaze. I could see the sincerity in his eyes and I felt that he was serious of what he was doing. He was right. "I'm still mad at you, though." I huffed childishly, crawling away.

"You like apples, right?" he asked out of the blue, making me stare at him as he started to climb an apple tree. "The apples here are fantastic! You've got to taste them!" he yelled.

I giggled to myself. "I don't care! I'm not eating that!" I yelled back, looking down to the grass.

I heard him groan then I caught a glimpse of him, picking a huge apple from a high part of the tree. His position was making me worried but I didn't budge from my place in pride. "Luka, look at me!" he yelled again but I refused with a smile on my face. "Catch the apples that I already picked!" he yelled again. He spent minutes there telling me to look at him when I suddenly heard a twig break. "Luka!" he shouted with his hoarse voice.

I finally turned to him and he was splayed across the grass, the apples that he picked were scattered around him. "Kaito!" I screamed, worriedly as I ran towards him and rested his head on my lap. "Kaito, can you hear me?" I asked, slapping him lightly but he was all unconscious. "No, no, no, no, no." I said repeatedly, being pricked by an extreme foreboding and pain. It's all my fault. If only I looked at him earlier, he would have concentrated more on picking up apples instead of catching my attention. He shouldn't have fallen down. "I'm so sorry. I'm not mad you you anymore. Wake up, Kaito. I love you." I said almost not breathing.

"I love you too." he answered, surprising me and sitting up. "You were worried sick about me, weren't you?" he asked the same way as I asked him a long time ago when I got hit by a car.

I started to cry then I punched his arm...hard. "I hate you! That wasn't a very funny joke!" I cried then he laughed out loud, pulling me to a hug.

"You weren't looking so I did it on purpose. I knew I'd catch your attention when I do that." He stuck his tongue out then I glared at him with tears in my eyes. "It's a good thing that I know parkour." he added then got bothered with my sulking. "Fine, I'm sorry."

He caressed my face then tilted my head up to him. "You jerk." I whispered.

After staring at me long enough, he captured my lips with his. It wasn't a passionate one like our first time, it was just soft, yet it was filled with emotions. "Promise, I won't do it again. Please don't be mad or I'm gonna have to kiss you until your anger finally goes away."

I sighed in defeat, leaning my head onto his shoulder. "Jerk." I teased one more time then he chuckled.

"You really love my kisses, don't you?" he teased.

I groaned. "No!" I bawled. "Yes! No! Maybe, uhmm... I do." I finally admitted, looking away.

He wrapped his arms around me. "I love your kisses more." he mumbled.

I wish we could stay like this forever. I wish I wouldn't have to go back anymore. I love this. He's right. Now, I'm really free. "Kaito," I called out weakly. "Please tell me that we're going to stay like this forever."

He kissed my shoulder lightly then he placed his chin on it. "I promise I'll try to make this last."

I smiled.

* * *

**kk this is again unedited and i'm sure that there are a lot of mistakes but please excuse me o.o college will start soon so i'm getting a lil' busy . . i promise that the next chapter will be fluffy X3 **

**anyway, parkour is the activity or sport of moving rapidly through an area, typically in an urban environment, negotiating obstacles by running, jumping, and climbing.**

**thanks for the reviews :**

**- Mew SunsetStar**

**- oOCanaChanOo **

**- Rin X Len - Rinto X Lenka**


	30. Chapter 30

_4 months later_

**KAITO POV**

Sitting on a bench outside the lodge, I breathed in the crisp cool air as I waited for _my_ Luka to wake up. The past four months that I was with her were like the happiest moments of my life. Each day that I spent with her was just so euphoric and endearing. Not a moment had gone by that I hadn't been feeling warmth. This kind of bliss wasn't even in my dreams. Ever since then, I never asked for anything else except for being with her but I never knew that it could be this delightful.

It's January. Winter was already over yet the surroundings were still covered with beautiful white powder. A slight smile suddenly appeared to my face, realizing that snow could also be charming when you're with a special someone. As a cold breeze fluttered over my face, I started humming one of mom's songs—Remains of the Snow. It was then when I felt a certain someone's warm body snuggling up against me then chuckling, I pulled her, making her sit on my lap as I watched her tenderly. She kissed the edge of my lips teasingly, her arms draped around my neck. I felt heat radiate from her when I started kissing her neck, my lips lifting towards her face then I paused to capture her loving gaze. Cuddling closer to me, she let my fingers glide over hers, pulling her hands around my torso.

As I leaned closer to her, she mockingly backed away then she giggled. "What were you humming?" she asked, her lips pulled to a gentle smile.

I pouted, resting my head on her shoulder with the thought of she always loved making me wait for her kisses. "One of my mother's songs." I answered, twirling her hair.

Her eyes sparkled as she looked down at me with a pleading look. "Can you sing it for me?"

I began clearing my throat then I buried my face to her neck before sitting up straight again. "Alright." I mumbled.

_"Just like a story, I murmured. The last petal is seen through the window. Connecting the seemingly broken hands are nine loose rings. Even if exchanged for a necklace, you keep holding your hands to your chest." _I started, then her smile disappeared. _"Powdery snow flutters down in the sky. Goodbye, goodbye, I'm leaving you. Someday, just once more, I hope happiness will come"_

I was going to sing more when I suddenly felt a finger, gently pressing to my lips. "Stop." she said in a low tone of voice then I raised an eyebrow. "It's too sad. I don't want to hear it anymore."

Smiling, I sighed, understanding her. "Alright." I replied in a faint tone. She then nestled her head against my chest then I grinned widely, without her seeing. "It's too quiet." Her eyes darted up to me, her face in a 'huh?' expression, encouraging me to speak further. "I mean, there's you, there's me, but there's still something missing."

She looked down to her lap then she frowned. "So, I'm not enough to keep you happy?" she asked sounding very disappointed.

I lifted her chin with a gentle finger then I kissed her nose but she still looked a bit gloomy. "Of course, you are. It's just that...you know? I'm not saying that I want them...now but," I paused. "I hope that we would have babies someday."

Her eyes lit up then her cheeks turned from pale white to deep red. She tried to hide her face but I held her cheeks firmly even before she could. "Well," she started, embarrassed. "Of course... of course we're gonna have them some day." she murmured, her voice fading.

I chortled, making her hit me on the chest playfully. "I want eleven." I told her. "Eleven boys so we can have a soccer team."

"But I also want to have a baby girl. Girls can play soccer too." she huffed.

My nose twitched with the thought of our future daughter playing soccer. It's either she gets bullied for being a girl or guys would hit on her. "No." I protested. "We will have twelve children, then. Eleven boys and one girl."

She laughed but I still kept my serious bothered face but not too long ago, I joined her. "That's a lot." she chimed.

I exhaled dreamily as my eyes turned up to the sky again. "But I seriously want them. Well, I'm just waiting for a perfect timing but soon, we will get out of here and I'll find a job. Somehow, I'll support you until you finish college then I'll immediately marry you so we can start making our soccer team." I stated then she laughed out loud, making me somewhat annoyed yet none of the love left my eyes as I watched her. "Hey, I'm serious here." I groaned.

"I know." she replied, kissing my cheek. "It's just that you already sound so excited. And it's not up to you if our first 'eleven babies' would be boys."

I sighed, realizing that she was right. "I still want twelve babies though." I said, making her giggle. "Anyway," I continued. "Will you kiss me now?"

She slowly nodded then I watched her as she let her eyes slip closed. I leaned closer to her then I captured her smiling face in a sweet kiss, tugging her lips gently with my own, savoring the taste of her sweet lips. I pulled her closer with my arms then we fell into a sweet rhythm. I felt her warm breath ruffling over to my face then I pulled away then pulling the front of my shirt, she lifted her face towards mine, asking for more. Tittering, I caught her in a wet kiss, tracing her smile with my tongue.

We were happily smooching until she pulled away and grunted harshly while holding onto her head, making me worried. "Hey!" I almost screamed. "Are you alright?"

She started to shake her head. "My vision! My head hurts and my vision is so blurry." she panicked, making my heart skip beats. "Kaito, I can't see your face clearly."

I stroke her bangs upwards then I cupped her cheeks. "Close your eyes, don't panic." I demanded and she did. I left gentle butterfly kisses on each of her eye then she opened them, looking up to me with tiny beads of tears on the side of her eyes. "Better?" I asked then she nodded. "The cold must be making you dizzy. Let's get you inside."

She stood up then she pulled my arm, leading the way inside the lodge. "For a second there, I thought my eyesight would begin to become hazy for good." she panted. "I don't want that...I won't be able to see your smiling face clearly again unless I wear glasses."

We headed to the kitchen to make some coffee then I smiled at her. "Don't panic too much. It's just too cold outside." I said making her look relieved.

She walked closer to me then hugged my arm. "Alright." she whispered, looking at the mugs in front of us. "Just don't leave me."

" Never." I replied, bringing back the tranquility between us.

But seriously, what the heck was that headache all about?

* * *

** kk so this is just one of what happened when they were there ewe we'll get back to the story on the next chappy . . i made it as fluffy as possible but i guess t's not fluffy enough _ and ****the headache thingy has a meaning owo maybe some will think that i just put it to end the chapter sooo yeah XD just saying . .** anyway , i hope you enjoyed it . . 

**thanks for the reviews :**

**- Kegi Springfield  
**

**- Black White and Superstitious**

**- pukesRAINBOWS**


	31. Chapter 31

_January 27_

**KAITO POV**

I sighed in self-disappointment as I kept the last few cups of rolled oats from the kitchen cabinet. I cursed myself, feeling really ashamed because I made Luka eat porridge again. Mom hadn't been bringing us supplies for the past two weeks. I wouldn't blame her though, I was the one who should do something about it but I couldn't. I was getting sick of being useless. I wanted to give her the best but I just couldn't because it was like we were running away from something—from the grievance of her family. If I could just take her with me to France, then everything would be much easier. I would be able to find a job there and make her eat proper food. I would be able to take care of her, I would be able to support her without depending on anybody else.

I suddenly pulled my lips to a weak smile when I heard an angelic giggle from behind. I couldn't give her the things that she deserved, yet, she never complained. She was just happy being by my side and I was glad that she felt that way. She was just...altruistic and pure, not asking anything from me except for my love which I always happily gave her. She never gave me rules to follow and she loved me for being me. That subtle nature of her just made me more intoxicated with her.

She placed the bowls that she just finished washing in the cupboard then she bounced up to me to give me a soft kiss on the cheek. "Good night." she mumbled with her tired fading voice.

"Good night." I answered plainly, making her look up to me in confusion.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she stood beside me, looking at me puzzled. "Is there anything wrong? she asked.

I fake giggled then I put an arm around her neck. "Nothing. It's just that...I'm sorry if we've been eating nothing but porridge these past days."

Chuckling, she intertwined fingers with me then squeezed my hand. "I don't mind eating porridge everyday as long as you're the one making it." she answered, making a smirk crawl to my lips.

"Still." I murmured. "I want to give you more."

My eyes sparkled our gazes met. I would never get tired of those wonderful aquamarine eyes. "You really don't have to worry about me that much." she said, ticking me off. "You know that I'm very easy to please."

I looked away from her, closing my eyes, feeling a bit tired as well. "But I want to be the guy giving you your greatest pleasure." I voiced out in a childish tone.

She yawned and I decided to carry her, bridal style to bring her to her room. "You already are." she whispered before falling asleep in my arms.

I placed her on her bed, tucking her blanket up to her. I couldn't help but giggle to myself as my eyes grazed at her angelic sleeping face. I felt so lucky with the thought that I was being loved by a person who is _this _beautiful and kind. Everything about this girl—this angel in front of me is just so divine. She was so innocent and untainted, with a face that makes you stop dead in your tracks. I gently kissed her forehead when I suddenly heard a car engine so I hurriedly ran outside to check who it was and...

"Mom!" I called out quietly but loud enough to make her hear me. "Don't be too loud. Luka is asleep."

She walked towards me with a poker face then I bowed down to give her a kiss on the forehead. "Kaito," she whispered.

"So, where's our food?" I joked then laughed a little. "Just kidding. I missed you, mom. Where have you been these past two weeks?" I asked.

The seriousness never left her face then I sensed that there was something wrong. "I didn't come here to give you food and clothes." she said. "I'm here to take the both of you home."

**LUKA POV**

_"Just like a story, I murmured. The last petal is seen through the window"_

_I heard Kaito's voice singing his mom's song that I didn't like. I panicked because I couldn't see anything, I was like in pitch black and I couldn't hear anything else except for his voice._

_"Connecting the seemingly broken hands are nine loose rings. Even if exchanged for a necklace, you keep holding your hands to your chest." he continued._

_"Kaito!" I screamed but no voice escaped my mouth. "Kaitoo!" I repeated, yet, I still made no sound._

_"Powdery snow flutters down in the sky. Goodbye, goodbye, I'm leaving you. Someday, just once more, I hope happiness will come"_

_I started to run out of breath then I heard him laughing._

_"Goodbye, goodbye, I'm leaving you"_

_"Kai...to..." I breathed out before completely losing strength._

_"Goodbye, goodbye, I'm leaving you"_

"Luka!" Kaito yelled, waking me up then I stumbled up to my bed, making my forehead hit his. "Ouch!" he yelped.

I panted heavily, not knowing how to react. "Huh?" I didn't like the dream that I just had, I hated it. I immediately hugged him tightly then I noticed that he wasn't wearing any shirt and it was still dark. "What...what time is it now and why aren't you wearing a shirt?" I asked, small puffs still escaping my lips.

Instead of replying, he looked down, then up to me, then started to kiss me wildly, making me gasp in surprise. "Mhmmm..." he moaned, pinning me down to my bed.

Cold sweat started to come out my whole body then I trembled, not because I was scared, but because I knew it was wrong. "Get off me." I demanded but he silenced me with another deep kiss. Sensationally, his fingers slithered all over my hair then he used his hands to bring my head closer to his, sealing our lips tightly and amazingly. "What are you doing?" I asked when we finally parted lips.

"Just...just let me do this." he silently groaned, his eyes tightly shut.

My irises skipped from his left eye to right eye, absorbing any possible emotions that were shining in his pupils. I couldn't sense any lust but what I felt was...extreme sadness. "Are...are you alright?" But he answered me by moving to my jaw, dropping a lot of tender kisses there. Surprisingly, I threw my head back, letting his lips wander more to my skin. A surprised moan bolted out of me when he started biting and nibbling my neck. "K...Kaito..." I whimpered.

"I love you so much, Luka. Always remember that." he muttered before peeling my clothes off.

* * *

_January 28_

I woke up, feeling a bit dazed then I realized that I was tangled with Kaito in bed. I looked at his face then I was surprised to see him already awake.

"Hey," he whispered before leaving a soft kiss to my forehead.

I looked down then buried my face to his chest. "You shouldn't have done that." I cried, hitting him again and again. "You said you wanted to marry me first before making our soccer team."

He chuckled but it was a faint one and it made me worry. "It's just that...I might never be able to do it again." he answered silently. "But at least...I had it first with you. I'm...I'm glad."

My eyes widened then he sat up, picking up his clothes. "What are you talking about?" I asked, startled.

He turned to me then started to nuzzle my nose before giving me small pecks on the lips again. "I just love you." he replied, putting his clothes on. "You have to get ready too." he added.

I started to feel uneasy then I remembered the bad dream that I had last night. I felt a pang in my chest, my hands tightly gripping on the blankets. "Ready?" I paused. "Ready for what?"

Sighing, he got up and headed to the door. "We're going home."

* * *

I looked down to my lap as I rubbed my hands against each other while auntie Miku drove us home. She said that something really bad happened but she wouldn't tell us what because she wanted us to see 'it' on our own. I suddenly felt depressed and worried, wondering what it could have been. The air was stiff each time I breathed and the silence that surrounded that car was smothering me. Dad's image suddenly popped inside my head then tears started to form in my eyes. What if he had a heart attack again? What if...what if...no. I'm sure that he's alive. I'm sure of it.

I started begging for forgiveness and pray for dad's health then I felt Kaito's hand squeezing mine. I looked at him and I wanted him to smile at me, I wanted him to encourage me but he did the exact opposite. He kept his sad face, showing me that he was being weak, that he was being hopeless. What hurt more was auntie Miku wasn't telling us that everything was gonna be okay. She looked pained, she looked as if she regretted helping me and Kaito up.

As soon as auntie Miku hit the brake, me and Kaito reluctantly got out of the car and entered the gate to our house. I held his cold hand hand tightly and he did the same as he opened the door, revealing mom, dad and...Lily...on a wheelchair. She was so pale and it was as if she didn't even notice us. What...happened?

"Are you happy now?" dad asked, tears streaming down his cheeks, walking towards us. "She tried to commit suicide because of you two. She suffered a lot while the both of you were out there, only thinking of yourselves. She had enough. Even if she didn't know how, she tried to drive a car so she could find you."

In a quick manner, I pulled my hand away from Kaito. "I'm..."

"Sorry." he said, cutting me off. "That's what you always say but I realized that you never meant any of your apologies." That's not true!

Mom too walked towards us and looked at me, pain visible in her eyes. "How could you do this to us, Luka?" she asked, disappointedly, making me cringe.

Kaito suddenly stood in front of me and coughed. "Luka is not at fault." he protested, standing up for me again like a hero. "I kidnapped her and...I didn't want to let her go." he trailed off, making my heart beat faster.

**KAITO POV**

I suddenly thought so little of myself finding out that an innocent girl like Lily tried to kill herself because of _me_. As much as I never wanted to let go of Luka, shame thrust in me so deeply that I started to think that I didn't deserve to be happy again. As much as I didn't want to hurt Luka, I would have to for this lonely girl with a wretched soul right in front of me.

"But..." I continued. "You don't have to worry anymore because from now on, I'll always be here for Lily."

"Luke?" she suddenly chimed, looking up to me with hopeful eyes. "You...you came back?" she asked, realizing that we were there. So...she was that broken.

I nodded, holding back my tears then I heard a short gasp from behind but I decided to ignore her.

_"Noriko has a crush on you, Mr.!" _I suddenly remembered a certain kid's voice from a long time ago.

I don't...I don't think that I would be able to love Lily but...maybe Luka was right. No matter how badly we wanted to be with each other, we just couldn't. Maybe Lily would be a lot better for me. I'm so sorry, Luka.

* * *

**first of all , should i make this rated m ? owo or is it fine with t ?**

**second , i was still kind of in the mood in the first part but the last part was kind of rubbish because of the loud music from outside and i haven't slept for 16 hours already .. i can't do this some other day because college will start soon so i have to hurry or else i wouldn't be able to update anymore OAO**

**i still hope it's alright (UNEDITED AGAIN) i'll sleep soon so i can do better on the next chapter XD (being narcoleptic is hard)**

**idk what i'm typing anymore**

**thanks for the reviews :**

**- Day Dreaming Jigglypuff **

**- Black White and Superstitious**


	32. Chapter 32

_February 16_

**LUKA POV**

"You should really go to an optical clinic now, Luka." Meiko grumbled as she snatched the book that I was reading. "Enough with this." Then she kept it in a small bookshelf just across us.

I sighed, understanding her yet I still refused. "I still have a very clear eyesight." I replied, placing my temple to my finger tips as if resting my head. Meiko was right about me needing to go to an optical clinic. True, I still had a clear eyesight but...well, I was acting like I didn't care but I, too, was really worried. Sometimes, I hyperventilate and my head hurts so bad then I get this extreme blurry vision for a couple of minutes. I wanted to make it stop but I was scared to find out what was going on with me.

She sat beside me and groaned, getting annoyed again. "You're really hard-headed." She was in tears at that point and it really surprised me. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself, realizing that I had a friend who cared _that_ much.

Giggling, I gave her a big hug. "Why are you crying? It's just my eyes." I replied, making her somewhat stop.

She looked at me with pain and sorrow looming in her eyes. "No!" she blurted out, making me back out a little in surprise. "You said that you find it hard breathing sometimes and your head hurts occasionally." Meiko was always strong. She always worried about me, I knew that but she never showed me such a raw emotion before.

I shook my head, my lips pulled to a gentle smile. "Meiko~" I sang. "Everything's alright. Stop worrying too much." Then I started to stoke her back.

"But...but if it's something serious. You know that you're the only person in the world that I trust. You're my best friend, Luka." she paused. "I don't...I don't want to lose you..." she said, her voice barely audible.

I laughed out loud. "Now, you're being melodramatic. You should really stop reading tragic stories. Funny things are starting to enter your mind."

She inhaled deeply then closed her eyes. "You're right." she breathed out. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright." I smiled.

"Anyway," She voiced out in a more active tone, yet still sad. "Are you and Kaito really...you know? Not together anymore?"

Distress started to hit me and I felt weaker. I took a moment before answering her question because even if me and Kaito made no words, everything was clear for me. "It's...it's for the best." I answered, making her look like she regretted asking me the question.

_"The most painful goodbyes are the ones that are never said."_ a mocking voice whispered in my head, making me flinch.

Meiko stood up and pulled my arms, signaling me that she wanted to take me home now. "I'm sorry, let's not talk about that blue haired idiot anymore." she blustered. "Come on, I'll take you home."

I smiled and nodded as I followed her outside.

_"Goodbye, goodbye. I'm leaving you." _I mentally heard Kaito singing.

Before entering the taxi that Meiko got for us, I looked around. There was no more snow yet it's still very cold. _"Goodbye, goodbye, I'm leaving you."_ The surrounding was as cold as those words. _"Someday, just once more, I hope happiness will come."_

* * *

It was 4PM when me and Meiko arrived to my house. Slowly, we entered the door and saw people, one was standing and the other was sitting on a wheelchair, just few meters away. Lily was facing us but she didn't seem to notice and Kaito was facing her. The air around us suddenly became stiff then Meiko held my hand tightly. She was gesturing me to move and go upstairs but I stood still, watching the two who just _got together_ the other day.

"Luke," Lily silently called out. "Do you love me?" she asked, sounding so desperate for his yes.

Kaito slowly nodded and I heard him chortle. "Of course." He answered, making me feel like I just got impaled.

She moved her wheelchair closer to him then tugged his long sleeve, meaning that she wanted him to bend down. "Then kiss me." she requested.

Kaito went silent for a while then leaned down to her, giving her a kiss. I felt weaker and weaker, hoping that I would just die soon. I felt a raging fire, burning down my chest yet my eyes still glued on them, refusing to look away.

_"That's right, you deserve to suffer." _the voice inside my head, the righteous part of me said again.

Meiko gasped, making Kaito pull away and look at us. His eyes, along with his mouth opened wide, extreme horror visible to his face. "You fucking retard!" Meiko screamed, marching towards him then I hugged her from behind, stopping her. "I never knew that you were _that_ insensitive that you could actually do that in front of my best friend."

"I...I..." Kaito tried to explain but he was out of words.

I wasn't mad, I didn't hate him. I knew that maybe...he didn't want that. The way he always looked at me was still the same. He never wanted to hurt my feelings but it was really for the best.

"It's okay." I chimed, cutting both of them off. "Let's go upstairs and watch TV, Meiko." I smiled, trying my very best to hold back my tears. "Sorry, Kaito and Lily." I wasn't mocking them, I just felt like it was the right thing to say.

Meiko looked at me with both confusion and anger carved to her face. "Luka?" she breathed out, then I raised my eyebrows and my eyes turned to Lily. She just groaned, understanding what I meant and I was thankful for that.

Kaito was still in awestruck then I motioned to the stairs with Meiko and...

"Ugh!" I growled, holding onto my head roughly with both of my hands. "It hurts!" I screamed with my hoarse voice, making Kaito and Meiko run towards me.

"Luka! What's happening?" Kaito asked worriedly.

He tried to pull me closer to him but I pushed him away. "Lily." I grunted as silent as I could.

I closed my eyes tightly, wanting to cry because it hurt too much but I still tried to hold back because of Lily's presence. As soon as I opened my eyes, "I can't see!" I bawled, letting go of my tears. "Meiko! MEIKO!"

Then she hugged me tightly, dragging me somewhere, probably to the door. "Hang on, Luka. I've got you." she whimpered with her wavering voice. I hugged her back tightly, burying my fingers to her skin. "Stop following!" she suddenly shouted. "Luka only needs _me_." Then she slammed the door.

I blinked a few times and gradually saw things but everything was so unclear. It made me somewhat relieved because I could already see lights and colors but I still couldn't help feeling uneasy. Meiko got another taxi as quick as she could and I could hear my heart, beating rapidly while we were on the way to the nearest general clinic. I rested my head on her shoulder, tears streaming down my cheeks as she stroked my back. As soon as the car stopped, she paid for the fare and escorted me inside.

* * *

It was already 10PM when the physician handed me a pair of glasses and the results of the tests that I underwent few hours ago. I frowned, realizing that I actually had to wear glasses now. Meiko squeezed my arm as she slowly pulled out the results.

"There are these weird things that I found in your eyes. I don't know, but if I were you, I'd go to a hospital." the physician said before we left the clinic and went home.

Meiko looked at me with serious eyes as she held onto her chest, encouraging me to follow the physician's advice. "Luka, let's tell your mom and dad so..."

"No." I replied, cutting her off. "Don't worry. I read the results and I'm sure that they will eventually go away."

She let out a hard 'tsk' then she made me look at her. "Here you are again, not listening to me. How sure are you that those strange things in your eyes will go away?" she asked harshly but worriedly.

I sighed and gave her a reassuring smile. "I had them too when I was still a kid. If you don't believe me, then I could look for it and show it to you." I answered, silencing her.

"Still." she mumbled. "If your head starts to hurt again, I want you to go to a hospital, okay?"

I nodded, finally making her beam in relief.

___"Someday, just once more, I hope happiness will come."_

Happiness.

I suddenly remembered that tomorrow is Kaito's birthday. I want to be with him again, be selfish again one last time. I want to go to the beach with him and spend his birthday there. If I confirm that he still does love me, I won't be afraid anymore. I'll finally have the courage to sort out these weird things that I'm feeling. I feel it. I feel that something bad is really going on in me but if he still does love me, even if we can't be together anymore,

I'll have the courage to fight.

* * *

**thanks for the reviews :**

**Cure-chan**

**Black White and Superstitious  
**


	33. Chapter 33

_February 17_

**KAITO POV**

I looked at the mirror right in front of me and saw my eyes that were so vacant and held no life. With my gaping, empty eye-holes, anyone would notice a seemingly endless tunnel, reflecting neither light nor emotion. It just seemed like all the life had left me even though I was still breathing. I was staring at myself without seeing and anyone who actually cared would surely notice the scars of horror etched to my irises. I didn't know what freedom was anymore. Was it doing the right thing for the sake of others so you could feel self-satisfaction? Or was it doing the wrong thing that your heart kept telling you to do?

"Kaito," a certain faint voice called out to me. Even if I already stuck with her for the past few days, I could still feel desperation from her voice, from the way she always talked to me.

I never expected Lily to fall in love with me and being together with her wasn't even in my plans. Of course, I wasn't saying that I was gonna break up with her but...I couldn't love her the way I loved Luka. Every time I hugged her, every time she asked me to kiss her, I could only see and feel Luka. It was wrong but I couldn't help it. I knew that I had to convince myself to love Lily instead of Luka because she was definitely stronger but I was so helpless. What hurt more was me and Luka didn't even have the chance to say a proper goodbye. Knowing what Lily might do, we could never be together anymore so I just hope that someday, somehow, we would be happy again without each other.

"Happy Birthday." Lily greeted, breaking my silence.

Finally snapping out of it, I looked away from the mirror and turned to her, wearing a fake smile. "Thanks." I replied, bending down to her to nuzzle her nose. She loved it when I do that.

Tittering, she pulled out something from her back. "Here!" she exclaimed, handing a gift to me.

"Jeez, thanks." I laughed a little, opening it. "But you really shouldn't have."

"What kind of girlfriend am I if I'm not going to give my boyfriend something for his birthday?"

That made my mind wander somewhere else again. I suddenly recalled my first birthday with my real mom in France. Mom asked me what I wanted for my birthday and I begged her to take me here to Japan so I could go see Luka but she refused, saying that she was busy and I would miss a lot of lessons in school. On my following birthdays, I still had the same wish but it was always not granted because of different circumstances. Now that I'm here, I thought I could finally spend a birthday with her but I was wrong. I was spending time with _our sister_, Lily instead.

I finally stopped spacing out when I heard a silent 'ehem'. I raised an eyebrow, asking Lily what was it but I realized that it wasn't her so I turned around. It was Luka.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?...please." she mumbled then I looked at Lily.

She sighed then gave me a weak smile, probably telling me that it was alright. "Excuse me." I told Lily as me and Luka left the living room and went to the kitchen.

"Uhm," she began. "Happy Birthday!"

I looked at her suspiciously. "Thanks." I answered coldly, probably hurting her somehow.

She bit her bottom lip and her eyes wandered through different angles of the room. I narrowed my eyes to her then she took a deep breath. "I want you to come with me to the beach. I want to give you my gift there." she said in a fast manner.

My eye glossed over what she just said. She wanted to be with me and I was supposed to be happy but...anger suddenly built up in me. "Luka!" I almost screamed, making her look at me in shock. "I never thought that you could actually still think so selfishly."

She gasped, probably expecting me to agree with her but I refused instead. "Kaito...Let's just be free one last time." she pleaded.

I glared pointedly at her, making her tremble. "No." I answered harshly. "You know what Lily might do. You know what might happen. I thought that you understand the situation."

Tears started to cloud her eyes again but she held them back. "Please." she screeched silently, looking down.

"I'm so disappointed in you. How can you be _this_ selfish? How?" I asked cruelly. "Don't you care about your sister anymore? Are you jealous of her because I've been staying by her side? Jeez, why don't you spend a day at Meiko's or something."

She was silent for a moment then looked up to me not too long ago, smiling. "Alright, I'm sorry." she tried to say as casually as she could but pain was really visible to her voice, making me regret being too rough on her.

"Hey, no. It's just that I...I'm sorry." I breathed out then she turned away. I tried to comfort her but every time I touched her, she would just snatch her arm away from me. She started to walk out. "Luka!" I called out.

"I'm okay. I'm sorry." she apologized, her voice wavering.

She headed to the door, breathing heavily and before continuing to follow her, I took a glance of Lily who was...smirking? But then wore a blank expression after seeing me. Well, it doesn't matter. "Luka, wait."

She gave me the 'okay hand gesture'. She was obviously crying and I wanted to hug her so badly. As soon as she opened the door, Len suddenly appeared, his arms stretched out wide. "I'm here!" he declared then paused after seeing Luka. "Luka, why are you crying?" he asked worriedly, wiping Luka's tears away which made me envy him.

"I'm...I'm not." Luka answered before pushing Len aside and ran away.

At first, Len looked at me puzzled then his eyes darted on Lily. He wore a serious expression then shook his head before running after Luka. I, too, wanted to run after her but what about Lily? Surely, she would be depressed again and maybe dad would be mad at Luka for it. I wanted to chase her, tell her that I wanted to come, tell that that I loved her but I was like chained to my guilt.

I caught myself in tears while staring at the wide opened door.

* * *

**LEN POV**

"Luka!" I shouted.

She looked back at me then stopped when she noticed that it was only me chasing after her. "So..." she began, sounding really pained. "Kaito really doesn't care anymore, huh?"

I sighed then pulled her to a tight hug, reassuring her. "You know that that's not true." I murmured then she collapsed to my chest, bawling in tears. "Shhh." At that point, I started to feel hurt too. Luka was one of my only four friends and she never failed to bring out the best in me. She was really easy to please that even the simplest things that I did for her made her smile and laugh. I wasn't used seeing this side of her. "Tell me what happened."

With her head still buried to my chest, she shook her head. "I don't wanna talk about it for now." she sniffed, gripping my shirt tightly.

I began stroking her hair as she gradually stopped crying. I always adored her beautiful smile and it was breaking my heart seeing her emotionally wounded. "Come on..."

"Len, please!" she blurted out, cutting me off.

I became silent for a few moments and let her cry on my chest as much as she wanted to. If I couldn't make her feel better by talking about her problem, at least I would be there for her. "Alright, I'm sorry." I told her as she started to brush her tears away.

Looking up to me, she held both of my hands. I suddenly remembered those times when she held my hands, thanking me for the strawberry shortcakes that I made for her. Those cakes weren't even that good but she always told me that they were the bests, making me try even harder every time I made another. "Please stay with me." she pleaded and with just one look, I nodded, forgetting that I wanted to spend the day with her, Rin and Kaito.

No, I wasn't in love with her but I always yearned for her company since I always felt safe with her. Though I was just as old as her, she was like a real big sister to me. "Do you want me to help you forget?" I asked, giving her a lukewarm smile.

"Perhaps make me a cake?" she giggled.

Smirking, I pulled her to the car that mom just got me and Rin. "Well, I wanted to take you guys to a place that I just discovered since it's Kaito's birthday and I wanted to spend quality time with you there but...I guess it will be only you and me."

Her beautiful aquamarine eyes lit up as the cerulean orbs inside them shook. "Where are we going?" she asked excitedly.

Chuckling, I just winked at her and drove off as she pressed her back to the backrest of her seat. She was looking out of the window, narrowing her eyes to the places we were passing by. Every time I hit the brake, I took glances of her to check if she was okay because I wouldn't know what to do if I saw her crying again. I'm not so good at comforting people because I admit that at this age of mine, I'm still one hell of a crybaby and I'm always the one being comforted by them. I still hope that the place would make her feel somewhat better though.

"We're near." I told her then her eyes widened. Was she astonished? Of course! I knew that she would like the place. I bet that she would love the beach even more.

As soon as I stopped the car, I hurriedly got out and opened the door for her. She was very silent and in her eyes, nostalgia could be seen. I raised an eyebrow and placed my hand on a tree that was beside me then my finger kneaded through something very rough. When I took a look of the tree, I goggled. There was something that was poorly carved on it that says _"Luke and Luka together forever"_. I frowned, realizing that I just took her to a place that would remind her of Kaito.

"Thank you." she cooed. "I'm really...happy."

Looking down, I held one of her hands. "Maybe...this place isn't such a good idea. I thought that..."

"Let's stay here." she cut me off, her lips pulled to a sweet smile. I looked at her eyes and I could tell that she was really happy. It was like the place magically made her troubles go away.

I pushed her towards the rowboat that me and Rin built ourselves. Man, Rin would surely sulk if she finds out that we already road it without her. But I guess she would understand if I told her that I did it to console Luka. "Come on!" I exclaimed as we both got in and I started rowing. "Do you see those islands over there?" I asked, chuckling.

"Yes, why?" she replied, excitedly.

"Surely, you and Kaito have never been there before so let's go!"

Laughing, she stood up and looked around. "Really?" she began. "Doesn't this rowboat seem a little infirm to you?"

I pouted. "Hey! Me and Rin tried our bests to make it as durable as possible."

She opened her mouth to say something but she froze. She breathed heavily and looked away from me, massaging her temple. She was groaning but it was as if she didn't want me to hear her. "Arghh!" she screamed.

"Hey!" I stopped rowing and approached her. "You okay?"

I pulled her closer to me then she looked at me, revealing her cringing face. "Len!" she creaked silently before losing consciousness and fell into the water.

"Luka!" then I jumped after her, reaching for her sinking body. As soon as I pulled her up, I hurriedly reached for the boat and brushed her wet hair away from her face. "Wake up, wake up!" I desperately told her, tears starting to fall from my eyes. I rowed the boat back to the beach as fast as I could and carried her to the car. "Hang on." I whispered and brought her to the hospital.

* * *

I suddenly felt a lead around my chest. I felt heavy weighted and it was like I wanted to punch the doctor in front of me. My brain moved slowly, but most of the sensation came from my chest. My body was pinned, trapped, and isolated from any form of emotions except depression and sadness. How could this happen? Just how?

"You can take her out as soon as she wakes up and perhaps ask for a second opinion from another hospital if you want. But this is what we gathered from the tests that we did to her." the doctor trailed off, leaving me and Luka inside a hospital room.

I kissed her hand, hoping that she'd wake up already. "L..Len?" she whispered.

"Thank goodness, you're already awake!" I voiced out as she sat up.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds as I handed her glasses to her. After putting them on, she looked around and gasped. "Where...why?" she breathed out. "Why am I in a hospital? Len, get me out of here."

I sat closer to her and placed her head on my shoulder. "We'll get out soon, big sis." I told her. "But I have to tell you something important."

"What is is?" she asked desperately.

I thought of ways to tell her so she wouldn't be too shocked but I couldn't. All I could think about was how to help her get better soon. "Luka," I began. "Well, the doctors did tests on you and..." It was so hard telling her. "Uhm... It's very rare but...well,..."

"Please, just spit it out already." she demanded, her voice almost disappearing.

"You have a stage 2 eye cancer." I finally said.

She looked at me with dumbstruck and fear looming in her eyes. It hurt. "Wh..what?" she swallowed. "Can you repeat that?"

Tears started to stream down our cheeks. I wanted to look strong. I wanted to show her that everything was gonna be alright but anxiety and sorrow kept swirling inside of me. "Luka..." I mumbled.

She wrapped her arms around me tightly as if she needed me so much. "Please, don't leave me, Len. Don't leave me. Don't leave me." she pleaded repeatedly. She sounded so scared and I wish I could just be beside her forever.

"I'll never leave you." I replied. "I promise that you'll be okay, big sis. I promise that everything will be alright. Let's tell your parents and..."

"No!" she screamed. "Please don't tell them. Promise me that you will _never_ tell anyone."

I couldn't understand why she didn't want anyone to know. "But..."

Then she covered my mouth with both of her hands. "Please promise me. I...I wouldn't be able to take it. Lily hasn't recovered yet and all I did was was hurt them and...I...I no longer want that...I can already imagine their possible reactions when they find out. Dad might...dad might...You will help me get well, right?" I nodded, my mouth still covered by her hands. "Then that's it! I...it's not that severe yet so surely, it would easily be treated..." she panted.

Removing her hands from my mouth, I gently caressed her face. "I promise." Then we embraced each other tightly. But...am I really not gonna tell? "Even Kaito?" I asked.

"Especially not him." she muttered. "I don't want him worrying about me anymore. Besides, I'll be alright soon so none of them needs to know."

I made up my mind that I'd do my best to help her with her treatments and medicines. I didn't care anymore even if it meant using all the money that my parents were sending me. I wouldn't mind using my lifetime savings for her. Even if I had to stop studying to give the money for my tuition for her treatments, so be it. I wouldn't know what to do when I lose her. There aren't many people out there who loves me so I wouldn't let her go. Also, I wouldn't tell anyone. Kaito did nothing to her but break his promises. I would never break mine. I'll protect her, I'll keep her safe in my arms.

I'll be her hero this time.

* * *

**jeez , college isn't even starting yet and i'm already stressed out with my piano and violin lessons . . talk about being yelled at everyday by your teacher Q~Q t's why i'm always exhausted and i always don't have time to edit . .**

**i hope that this chapter is alright ..**

**thanks for the review :**

**Black White and Superstitious**


	34. Chapter 34

_March 2_

**LEN POV**

I was physically, emotionally and mentally fatigue. Though I was always tired, I still couldn't bring myself to sleep at night. I wish I could just take Luka away from here so I could go admit her to a hospital somewhere else if she didn't really want to tell anyone...but how? Day by day, I could see her getting worse, probably because of all the depression she was getting from her family and Kaito. I can tell because she always cries on my shoulder every time we meet each other. I knew that if everything around her kept depressing her, she might...she might...

I found myself cowering on my bed again, trying not to cry out loud because Rin might hear me. I never want to lie to Rin, I never want to hide the truth from her but a promise is a promise. I'd never let Luka down. Besides, if Rin knew, she would be hurt again. She would remember those bitter memories again. I want to put a stop to all of the sufferings of the people around me. I have to help Luka get better real soon or...history might repeat itself.

_"Who would want to play with you? You're not fit in our team so get lost!" a tall kid named Big Al yelled at me. "Hey, look guys! The wimpy kid thinks that I'd actually let him play with us!"_

_Then everybody in the basketball team started to laugh at me._

Yes, when I was a kid, I was thin and weak.

_I was alone again in the playground when suddenly, "Hey," a kid with blonde hair called out._

_For the very first time, someone actually approached me! I mean, I didn't even need to strive to get his attention. "Hi!" I replied, getting off the swing. "What's your name?" I hurriedly asked him._

_"My name is Yohioloid." he genuinely told me, reaching out for my hand._

_I happily shook his hand and gave him a big smile. "My name is Len!" I exclaimed._

_With a smirk on his face, he put an arm around me and started walking. "Yeah, I hear a lot about you." he said then my eyes sparkled. "I even heard that all the other kids around always bully you."_

_I pouted. "Yeah, all of them are a bunch of mean freaks."_

_"I know." he mumbled._

_"I mean, all I want is someone to play with! Is that too much to ask?" I huffed, stomping my left foot._

_Laughing, he faced me again. "Hey, do you wanna be my friend?" he asked and I violently nodded. I was so desperate, yes, SO DESPERATE for a friend. "Then, come on! Let's play over there." he exclaimed, pointing to the basketball court._

_"Okay!" I voiced out, eagerness evident to my voice. I've always wanted to play basketball._

_Together, we ran to the court and saw Big Al's team there. I tugged Yohioloid's shirt and hid behind his back, expecting him to protect me but then..._

_"Very good, man! You're in." one of Big Al's teammates, Ryuto greeted then Yohioloid slapped my hand away and gave him a high five._

_They all leered at me then my eyes widened. "I...I thought you wanted to play." I screeched silently._

_"I do." Yohioloid replied. "I want to play dodge ball!"_

I was always criticized, I was always judged, I was always harassed, I was always bullied by other kids. It all hurt so much but there was something that hurt even more. Rin was alright, she was such a sweetheart but even she lost her friends because of me. She just lost too much because of having me as a twin brother. The only person who I could cling to, the only person who could make me smile also had to be alone because of me.

_With bruises all over my face and body, I collapsed to my bed when I suddenly heard someone weeping. Recognizing who it was, I ran down the stairs and tackled my twin sister._

_"Rin,_ what_ happened?" I asked worriedly._

_Tears kept rolling down her face and even if she wiped them away, they always got replaced with new ones. "L...Len!" she cried, hugging me tightly._

_Alright, so I was bullied again earlier this day. I'm alright with that but seeing Rin like this is just too much. "What's wrong?" _

_"My playmates." she sniffed. "We were playing then they found out that Len is my twin brother...and...and...they actually said a lot of bad things about Len in front of me." then she kept crying. "Len is sweet, Len is kind. How could they say that?" she squealed._

_I, too, began crying, realizing that even Rin's playmates despised me. "I...I see." I replied in a low tone of voice._

_"Of course...of course I didn't like that so I yelled at them and told them to shut up." she continued, "And then we started to argue...then...they took Oliver..."_

_"They did what?" I interrupted, surprised. Oliver was a plushie that me and Rin got together from a mini game last Christmas festival. Rin always told me that she loved Oliver so much because he looked like me, her awesome twin brother―she said._

_She nodded slowly. "Then they cut his head and limbs off with a very sharp scissor and threatened me that I was next so I ran away."_

_"I'm so sorry, Rin." I blurted out, making her look at me, baffled. "Because of me, even yo..."_

_I was cut off when she placed a finger on my lips. "I don't need them as long as Len is here." she cooed. "I realized...that all people are cruel except for Len. Maybe not all people but only few people are kindhearted. From now on, your only friends are my only friends and your enemies are my enemies."_

_I patted her head and embraced her again, not knowing what to reply._

Ever since then, we didn't play with other kids anymore. We would often play tea party with her dolls and sometimes, soccer instead of basketball so we wouldn't see Big Al and his friends again. We were so happy together even though there were only just the two of us when one day,...

_"Hey, I just noticed." Rin started. "That girl always watches us when we play soccer." she whispered, her eyes darting on a girl who was sitting on a bench._

_Looking at her, I bit my bottom lip. "I noticed too. And you know what? She always looks lonely."_

_"I think she needs a friend."_

_We looked at each other then nodded with big smiles on our faces then we approached the lonely-looking girl together._

_"Hi!" we greeted her in unison. "Me and my sister just noticed that you always watch us when we play together. Do you wanna join?" I asked politely._

_She stared as us with a blank expression then snorted. "Leave me alone." she said coldly, making us look at her confused. It was funny because we felt like she didn't really want us to leave._

_"But we want to be friends with you." Rin protested in a childish tone._

_With that, she glared at both of us. __"I said leave me alone. Go away!" she yelled._

_"You're really grumpy." I said, chuckling._

_She gaped at me, embarrassment and annoyance evident to her reaction but my urge of being friends with her never left. "What the?!" she blustered, making me and Rin laugh out loud._

_Rin's eyes sparkled as she stared at the girl's hair. "Your hair looks so shiny! Can I touch it?"_

_She was about to reach out for her hair then she suddenly backed away. "No!" She sounded scared. Maybe Rin intimidated her._

_"Don't be scared, we're not gonna bite." I told her. "But are you really sure that you don't want to be friends with us, uhmmm? Hmmm, since your hair is so shiny, I will call you Shaina!"_

_She tried to keep the cold expression on her face but it was really obvious that she was getting amused. "That's a stupid name. My name is IA."_

_Rin grinned. "I'm Rin and that's Len. And hey! You're starting to talk, IA!"_

_Finally, she smiled._

Silent, cold and somewhat snobbish. She was like that at first, she was just like Luka. She was just scared of trusting people, scared of getting hurt. But I must say that she was one of the best things that ever happened to me in a childhood that had been nothing but a hellish nightmare. Me and Rin cherished her. Those days that we were with her were the only good days in our childhood before we met Kaito.

_"I wish me and Len had platinum blonde hair like you, IA. I really really love it. How do you even keep it that shiny? I'm so envy!" Rin breathed out, looking at IA's hair dreamily._

_With a weak smile on her face, she patted our heads. "Actually, I'm the one who envies you." she replied. "Normal blonde is better than this shiny...fake...nevermind. All I can say is you're both very lucky."_

_I raised an eyebrow. "Why are we lucky?"_

_She pulled us to a hug and started to weep. "I'm gonna miss you guys." she whimpered. "I wish I could stay but...I'm sorry. This will be the last time big sis IA is gonna be playing with you."_

_With sadness, confusion and puzzlement carved to our faces, me and Rin looked at each other. "Wh...what do you mean?" Rin asked._

_She kissed our foreheads and smiled before standing up. "I'm...going to a beautiful place...where it's always safe, where it's always warm. Everything there is sweet and all your dreams can come true."_

_My vision became watery then I stood up to trap her to a hug. "Take us with you!" I pleaded._

_Giggling, she pulled away. "Don't worry, Len. I'll always watch over the two of you."_

_Then his dad came and she finally said goodbye._

Many days have passed and IA didn't show up anymore. One time, me and Rin went to play soccer again when IA's dad came and told us that he would take us to her. Of course, me and Rin were excited.

_"Don't be too noisy, okay?" IA's dad told us._

_Rin looked up to him with her eyebrows furrowed. "Why are you crying, mister?"_

_He only chuckled and opened a room full of flowers and people wearing black then walked towards a huge box, carrying us. "Hey, there's IA!" I chimed, pointing at an unconscious IA. "Wake up, IA!"_

_Her dad couldn't help but let his tears roll down his face. "Shhhh, her dad just told us not to be noisy." Rin whispered making me cover my own mouth with my hands._

_"Sorry." I whispered back then turned to IA's dad. "Hey, mister. Don't you think that it's a bit hot in that box? Why is IA sleeping there?"_

_He put us down and placed his hands on our shoulders. "She...likes it there. Before falling asleep, she told me to tell you guys that you don't need to worry because she will definitely return and play with you guys again."_

_Me and Rin giggled in excitement. "We can't wait!" we exclaimed in unison._

We were so young back then so we didn't really understand yet. She said that she would return so we believed that she definitely would. As me and Rin grew older, we realized that IA died of cancer. We realized that her beautiful platinum blonde hair was just a wig and chemo wasn't really a bitter-tasting candy that would make you sick for days like what she always told us.

Even though me and Rin found out, we still kept hoping that IA would return one day.

_"Both of you are freaks, especially you, Len!" SeeWoo laughed as he threw mud at us along with the others._

_Our parents were always away, always busy with work so they were always not there to protect us. They always didn't have time for us._

_"Stop! Stop! Stop!" I screamed repeatedly, feeling so useless because I couldn't protect my own sister._

_All of them were really mean, all of them were really cruel. Oh, how I wish I could do something! At least not for myself but for my precious sister, Rin._

_Me and Rin were hugging each other tightly when all of the kids suddenly stopped bullying us and ran away._

_"You ok, Rin? I checked on her as she nodded then turned to her right._

_"You bunch of nasty kids! Leave them alone or you're gonna have to eat this!" a boy with blue hair who looked a bit older us shouted to the running kids, showing a huge pole to them. He then looked at us and helped us get up. "Jeez, you poor little...hey! Are you twins?" he asked, sounding really amazed._

_After looking at him for too long, me and Rin looked at each other, then back to him, then to each other, then back to him. "Your hair is blue." Rin mumbled._

_He chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Does it look bad?" he asked._

_"I love it!" Rin declared as she started to pull his hair._

_"Hey, stop!" I blurted out, removing her hand from his head. "I'm so sorry about that." I told the blue haired kid then looked back to Rin. "Rin, what's gotten into you?"_

_She started to cry. "He's being nice to us and also has an amazing hair. What if he's just like IA?"_

_Chortling, I pulled Rin to a cuddle and stroked her back. "Why so sad? IA is gonna come back really soon." I voiced out, consoling my twin sister._

_The blue haired kid looked at us in awe, a slight smile creeping on his lips. "You guys...remind me of my sister and myself." he mumbled. "My name is Lu...Kaito!" he said, sticking a tongue out. "I really have to get used to that now." he added, whispering._

_We smiled._

That was the beginning of our friendship with Kaito. He knew about IA and we knew about Luka. He always waited for the forgiveness of his sister and we always waited for IA's return. Who would've thought that we would find IA on Luka? Who would've thought that the happiness that we had all been waiting for could only be found in one person? I lost a friend once and I'm not planning to lose one again. I'll take care of Luka, I'll make sure that she will get well soon. IA, please bless Luka.

"Len?" my door creaked then I turned to see Rin. "I brought you cookies and milk."

I got up and gave her some space to sit on. "Wow, thanks." I answered, biting one of the cookies and drinking the milk.

She suddenly smiled weirdly and leered at me. "Say," she began. "Are you and Luka dating?"

That made me stop eating and laugh out loud. "What makes you think of that?" I asked.

Chuckling, she hit my arm. "You two are always together and I always see your arm around her. I can't believe that you're actually taking advantage of her vulnerability." she teased.

I gently shook my head and laid down to my bed again, tucking my blanket up. "I'm not." I simply told her. "Hey, Rin. I missed you."

"I missed Len too." she giggled. "You look tired."

I nodded and hugged her arm as she used her free hand to massage my head. "Well then, goodnight, twinny." she trailed off before humming 'Last Night, Goodnight', finally making me fall asleep.

* * *

**just some flashbacks of rin and len's childhood . . i hope i did good**


	35. Chapter 35

_March 26_

**LUKA POV**

_"Are you sure you don't want to come with me to Ishikawa?" _Len tried to convince me for the sixth time already.

He's been a really big help to me. Sometimes, I feel ashamed of myself already because I think he's spending even more than I do. It's not like I have a choice though. The last thing that I want is for everyone to find out. If they do, they'd be worried about me and keep thinking about it. I'd hurt them again.

"I'm fine here, Len. Thank you so much for your undying concern." I replied. "I'm almost leaving so wait for me, okay?"

He was quiet for a minute then I heard him breathe in. "Alright." he breathed out in a faint tone. "You know that you're always welcome. Be careful on your way here."

I hanged up and put the phone that mom just got me in my bag then standing up from my bed, I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped in surprise. The bags under my eyes became darker, my face became paler and I got thinner. I looked so hideous. Quickly, I took my vanity kit from my drawer and applied a little make up to my face. Surely, I wouldn't look too horrible with make up on. After getting ready, I quietly went downstairs and looked around if anyone was there. Luckily, everyone was still asleep so I swung the door opened and...

"Hey," Kaito mumbled. "You look...dressed—again."

I looked down so he wouldn't notice the make up on my face and pushed him aside. "I have to go now. Someone's waiting." I said, walking away but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him. "Hey! Let me go."

He stared at me as if he was scanning every detail of me and that made me really uncomfortable. "You have make up." he said, narrowing his eyes on me. I had a feeling that he was starting to be suspicious with my actions.

Pulling away, I snorted and glared at him. "So?" I shot, trying to sound as angry as I could.

It was then when mom and dad saw us. "Luka?" dad voiced out. "Where are you going now?"

I was about to tell them that I'd go to the Kagamines' house when I felt an extreme headache and a painful curling of my stomach. Not now, please not now. "Ughhh." I panted, wincing. I held onto my head and ran inside—to the bathroom. I knelt down before the toilet bowl and vomited. Please, make it stop! I wouldn't know what to do when they find out.

"Luka!" mom called out, kneeling beside me and stroking my back. "What's happening to you?"

Feeling really dazed, I looked at her and wiped my mouth with my handkerchief and coughed. "I'm fine, mom. This is nothing." I murmured, looking at my piece of cloth that I was holding then trembled, realizing that it had blood on it.

"You've been...vomiting a lot during mornings these past days." she said, her voice barely audible.

I took a look at the door and saw dad and Kaito, standing there, wearing worried expressions on their faces. "Your head has also been aching a lot." Kaito added, furrowing his eyebrows.

I quickly got up and flushed the toilet, not wanting to talk to them anymore. I wanted to leave already or else.

"Wait," mom blurted out when I exited the bathroom door then everyone's head turned to me. "Are you...are you pregnant?" she asked.

My eyes widened, not knowing how to react with the conclusion she just made. Dad and Kaito looked at me, gaping, probably convinced with what mom just asked. "P...pregnant?" dad mumbled.

I froze then Kaito looked down, putting a finger to his chin. "Luka," he exhaled. "Are you...pregnant with my child?" he asked, making mom and dad gasp. He marched towards me and gripped my shoulders, shaking me with tears forming in his eyes. "Tell me, am I gonna be a father?"

I pulled away, panicking then I caught a glimpse of dad, clenching his jaws. "I'm not..." I squeaked.

"Then let's go to a hospital so we can find out." dad grunted, pulling my wrist.

No! If he brings me to a hospital, they'd definitely find out. Dad already hates me, he already doesn't trust me. He'd react less negatively if I tell them that I really am pregnant. That would be easier for him to take. That's alright, I'd rather be hated by them. I'd rather hurt them by making them hate me than letting them know the truth. "No!" I shouted.

I forcefully pulled away then he wheezed, irk evident to his actions. "Why are you so scared?" he mocked.

"Luka," Kaito called out.

Len's image suddenly flashed in my mind. That's it. "There is no need to take me to a hospital!" I growled, glaring at Kaito. "I am pregnant...but I'm not pregnant with _your_ child."

He trembled. "Wh...what?"

Backing away from them, I laughed tauntingly. "I'm pregnant with Len's child." I couldn't help but let my tears flow.

As expected, they all looked pained, especially Kaito. But at least...it would be my last time hurting them. "Len?" he whimpered in disbelief.

"Yes, Len." I scoffed then I saw dad holding onto his chest again. "He was always there for me when all of you did nothing but make me suffer. All of you never did anything else but hurt me. I hate all of you, especially you, Kaito. I love Len now.

I was somewhat relieved when dad stood up straight and threw me his scariest glare. "You ungrateful child! Then leave!" he roared, pointing to the door. That was what I expected him to tell me, I knew him too well. I know, it was supposed to hurt but I'm glad...I'm glad that he's okay. He's gonna be okay without me.

"No, no, no." mom kept shaking her head, walking towards me. "My Luka is staying. I don't care if she hates me. You don't really hate mommy, right darling?"

I just wish that mom could already stop making it hard for me. "I don't believe you. I don't believe you at all. You love me, I know that! How could you say all of these things, Luka?" Kaito blustered.

"You and Lily are couple now." I creaked, trying not to bawl in tears. "You can go fuck yourselves for all I care!" I screamed to his face as rude as possible.

All of them froze, surprised by my despicable behavior so I took advantage of the moment and ran away.

I need to see Len. I need to see Len _right now_.

**LEN POV**

I looked down to my watch to check the time again. I've been waiting for Luka for an hour already and she's still not here. What if her head suddenly aches on her way? What if something bad happens to her? I have to get out of here and look for her quick. I knew I should have picked her up instead of waiting for her here.

Getting onto my feet, I ran to my car. I was about to drive off when I saw a small figure, running towards me, panting.

"Luka!" I yelled at her, dashing towards her to meet her.

Her breathing came out in short small gasps then she collapsed to my arms, closing her eyes. "Len," she puffed out, clinging to my shirt.

"I told you I wanted to pick you up but you wouldn't listen! Look at yourself. How are you gonna get well soon if you keep exhausting yourself?" I ranted, lecturing her.

I suddenly decided to stop as I watched her tired face, nestling against my chest. "Let's...run...away..." she inhaled heavily with every word that she said.

I opened my mouth to complain more about her not letting me pick her up but I went quiet after absorbing what she just said. She finally wanted to run away and I was glad about that...and sad at the same time. "You...want me to take you to Ishikawa now?"

She nodded slowly and began crying. "I'm so sorry." she whimpered.

"For what?" I asked, patting her head.

"I told them...that I was pregnant with your child." she admitted, face-palming. "They've mistaken my headaches and nausea for being pregnant. I thought...I thought I could use that as a reason to run away. Len, I swear I never wanted to get you involved to this but..." then I placed a finger to her lips, not letting her talk anymore.

Smiling down at her, I kissed her forehead. "It's alright. I don't care even if all of them curse me because of that. All I care about is helping you get well really soon." And with that, more tears rolled down her cheeks. She kind of changed. She got thinner and paler, yet, she was still such a beauty that anyone wouldn't mind watching forever.

Sleep finally took pity on her so she passed out in my arms. Still staring at my metaphorical elder sister's face, I carried her to the car, already planning on how to carry on by ourselves. She should get a lot better there. She wouldn't have to deal with her family anymore.

Family. My heart suddenly sunk with the thought of that. Taking Luka to Ishikawa also means leaving Rin. Surely, she would be fine on her own but it's just that I was used to being always by her side. I was used to always eating breakfast, lunch and supper with her. I was used to being together with my twin all the time.

That's right. That's why Luka should get better soon. She should get better soon so we could return immediately and come back for Rin.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Rin asked, sweat dripping from her face as she watched me close my last baggage.

Trying not weep, I stood up and carried our stuff. "I...got Luka pregnant and we have to run away." I answered in a faint tone, making her gasp. "I'm sorry if...I also took some of your clothes. But...I'm sorry the most for leaving you."

I didn't really want to but a lot of tears escaped my eyes, wetting my face immediately. I was expecting to hear her calling me an idiot or something but she was all quiet. Instead, she wrapped her arms around me and began crying too.

"If Len is happy, then Rin is too. If it's Len's decision, then Rin would support him. But do you guys really have to leave?" she sobbed as I returned her tight embrace.

Nodding, I stroked her back. "You're supposed to be whacking my head and tell me that you're gonna tell mom and dad." I cried. "I'm so sorry, Rin. Her family is gonna get us if we stay. I'll visit you often, I promise you that."

She then pulled away and looked at me, smiling bitterly. "I...understand." she creaked.

She was surprisingly very supportive. I didn't even know that she would just approve our decision just like that. It made me feel bad because I lied to her. Luka wouldn't mind if I told Rin but knowing Rin, she would just tell Kaito about it and it would break Luka's heart. I wish we could just stay with her.

I was having an emotional moment with Rin when we suddenly heard a loud noise from upstairs.

"Make it stop!" Luka screamed, making me really agonized.

We ran up to my room where I let Luka rest when I was packing and there she was, cowering on the floor, holding onto her head again. No, Luka. Why now?

"Chii!" Rin squealed, tackling her. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Rin shouldn't know, Rin shouldn't find out. "Come on!" I told Luka, pulling her up and escorting her to the car along with our stuff.

"Hey, hey!" Rin puffed. "Don't force her to walk if she couldn't. Tell me what's happening." she demanded, extreme anxiety crawling up to her voice.

I just shook my head and continued to put our things inside the car as Luka kept grunting, not being able to speak in pain. "We have to go now." I said, beaming at Rin with beads of tears still sliding on the sides of my eyes.

"What's going on with Luka?" she asked as I slammed the door and drove off, not answering her. "Hey!" I heard her scream one last time."

I'm gonna miss you, Rin.

I'll tell you everything when we come back.

* * *

**believe me, i'm trying to be as creative as i can T_T it's just that my sleeping disease and the stress from my music lessons wouldn't leave me alone T~T kk so i'll try to be more creative on the next chapter and i'll try to add more drama (and perhaps i'll try to edit too . . mahygudness)**

**anyway , i hope that you guys are still keeping up**

**thanks for the reviews :**

**- WonderRin**

**- Rin X Len - Rinto X Lenka**

**- pukesRAINBOWS **


	36. Chapter 36

_April 26_

**LEN POV**

It had been a month since we moved here to Ishikawa. Thankfully, mom and dad were sending me enough money, probably still thinking that I was using it for my tuition and college needs. Though I felt really sorry for them and I also wanted to finish college, my desire of helping Luka was there even greater. She had already undergone few treatments and surgeries like Brachytherapy, Iridocyclectomy and a bunch of single-agent Chemotherapy sessions. She even got all the drugs that she needed and she was already confined to the most high class hospital of the city.

There was something wrong though.

Even though she already has everything that she needs, she still seems to get worse day by day. It is something that I can't explain and it surely is something that is breaking my heart. I no longer want to see her like that. I no longer want to witness her, being gradually consumed by her disease. No, I never want to leave her, I want to stay by her side but I can't help but cry every night. Every time I face her, every time I talk to her, I try my best to always smile so I could show her that everything's alright but I feel severe despondency and dejection inside. IA, please hear me! Please hear me and help me save Luka!

"Open up." I playfully told her, motioning the fork that had the last crumb of strawberry shortcake to her mouth. Like always, she still looked as if nothing's going on with her. She still looked happy. "Do you like it?" I asked when she munched on the pastry that I made for her.

Nodding, she gave me a double-thumbs up and giggled. "It got more delicious again! I'm so glad that I'm still allowed to eat these." she squealed. How could she do that? How could she stay strong? I totally admire her for this. I just wish that she'd stay like this until she finally gets alright.

"Guess what?" I voiced out, making her look at me with excitement. "You're gonna be having tuna tonight."

She laughed and clapped excitedly. She opened her mouth to reply something when we suddenly heard the door that was cracked opened, creak.

"Whoa!" a small voice breathed out, sounding really astonished. "Look, mommy! A girl with pink hair!" Then I turned to the door, seeing a girl with a blue scarf and ice cream in her left hand. Her eyes were sparkling as she stared at Luka, admiring the glowing pink hair that was running through her head.

Glaring at the kid, I stomped my foot and threatened to stand up from my seat. "Get out of here!" I yelled, making the little girl run away, crying and screaming 'mommy' again and again.

Luka patted my back. "Hey, that wasn't very nice, Len. Why did you do that?" she told me in a faint tone. I frowned. I didn't really want to do that but the girl would surely just remind her of...him.

Sighing, I looked at her with deep sorry eyes. "Well, I'm sorry." But I couldn't tell her the reason why I drove the kid away. I didn't want to remind her of something that would just cause her depression. "The kid is...uhmmm...kind of ugly." Well, that was a stupid reason.

It took her a while before answering then a smile crept to her face. "I think she's kind of cute." she cooed, curling up and resting her chin to her knees. "She reminds me of..."

Then she paused. That was the last thing that I wanted right now. She shouldn't remember Kaito now that she'd undergo a bone marrow-testing just few minutes behind. It was for the doctors to check if her bone marrow was making normal amounts of blood cells. It was for us to find out if her cancer was spreading or not.

"Him again?" I grunted, looking down.

She tilted my face up to hers and smiled weakly. "Well, yeah." she mumbled.

Tears threatened to escape my eyes but I tried my best to hold them back. I knew that she shouldn't have remembered Kaito. With that smile of hers, I could tell that she was pained. All of the torment that Kaito had made her experience would just build up in her again.

No more! No more painful memories for her. "Stop!" I almost screamed. "Just stop thinking of him already." I gripped her blanket tightly, hoping that she would just change the topic or something.

Giggling, she ruffled my hair. "Alright, alright. But why so angry?"

I shouldn't tell her the reason why. If I told her, she would just think of it more. I should make her laugh. I want to hear her laugh. "Because..." I squeaked, thinking of any possible reasons. "Because...I am your boyfriend and you are pregnant with my child!" I cried, clinging onto her hospital dress, standing the ground of what she told her family.

She was quiet for a moment then she laughed. "Oh, Len." was all that she said because she couldn't stop laughing. I was glad because of that. I couldn't make her laugh like the way Kaito could but at least I could see this laugh of hers. This laugh of hers that only I can see. Though she was suffering from something very fatal, the emotions that she was showing me was still always sincere.

Wiping my tears away, I chuckled. "So don't think of any other guy again, okay?" I told her then she nodded.

Dr. Yowane and some nurses suddenly entered the room and patted my back, signaling that it was time for me to go outside then Luka tugged my sleeve.

"It's time now, big sis...I mean, sweetheart." I said bitterly. "Do you...need an inspiration while they take bone marrow samples from you?"

She smiled at me halfheartedly, reluctantly letting go of my sleeve. "I do." she replied in a low tone of voice, yet still sounded very strong.

I picked up the ring from my pocket that I bought just a while ago. I just thought that she would need something that would remind her of me, her metaphorical little brother who never asked for anything else but for her to get better soon, so she would always hold on. Giving it to her, I smiled and waved my hand.

"Good luck!" I cheered before exiting the room.

I watched them from the huge see-through glass that was on the wall and saw Dr. Yowane, indicating Luka to lay down sideways. At first, I smiled because she looked so strong. I watched them pricking huge injections to Luka but her serious fighting face was still there and I felt really happy. I was so proud of her. My face suddenly crumpled when I saw her wince. She looked so hurt, she looked so pained. Even if she tried to maintain looking strong, it could be seen that she couldn't.

I suddenly felt really dull then my eyes sank. I looked away because it was just really intolerable.I could feel my heart pounding in my chest then shivering, I closed my eyes and started praying. I couldn't imagine how much she was enduring all of those. Of all people, why was she the one experiencing all of these tribulation and distress? I felt like I was in a thick fog and everything around me was falling apart. As much as I wanted to put an end to all of her hardships, I couldn't. I felt so helpless.

Was hiding everything from her family really the right thing to do? Did I do the right thing or was it just a wrong move? Still trembling, I caught a glimpse of her, holding the ring that I gave her onto her chest. My eyes widened. She looked as if she was going to break down, yet she held on. She was holding on for me, she was fighting for me. I knew that everyone else was making her feel miserable but she knew that I never wanted to lose her. She knew that I still wanted her in my life so she was bearing it.

It hit me.

I should've just told everyone. I realized that sometimes, breaking promises is for the best. If everyone knew, they'd make her feel that they needed her. They would make her feel wanted. If that happens, she would fight more. She would have more strength to brawl this malady away. Just keep going, Luka. For now, at least endure everything for me. Don't you worry, big sis. I'll take you back to them, you'll feel more love. I'll save you, I'll be your hero.

**KAITO POV**

I had already been a month, yet I still felt so miserable. I felt so deceived and cheated. Until now, I still couldn't believe that Luka and Len would actually be able to do that to me. What's worse was I still couldn't bring myself to hate them because I knew that everything was my fault. I already felt like killing myself sometimes but Lily's condition was still stopping me. She got a little better but her therapist told us that she would no longer be able to walk and it just chained me more to my responsibilities with her.

Occasionally, I'd go to a psychiatrist without my foster family knowing because I needed someone to talk to so badly. I feel like I am losing my sanity with each day that passes. She was already gone but I was still yearning for her so badly. I just couldn't get Luka out of my mind. It was almost like someone was playing a cruel joke on me. My goodness! Just make it stop! MAKE IT ALL STOP, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!

"Luke, does your head hurt again?" Lily asked, worry seeping in her voice. I wish I could tell her yes. I wish I could tell her that I still loved Luka but I couldn't. I pity her, yes but sometimes, I feel like I'm being smothered by her and dad. "Would you like me to massage you?"

Breathing heavily with the thought of Luka again, I shook my head and leaned down to her. "Lily," I mouthed before kissing her wildly with the thought of Luka. Damn, Lily! Just let go of me and notice that I don't love you already!

She was the one who pulled apart, grasping for air. I was expecting her to ask me what's wrong. At least ask me what's bothering me. Open up a topic about what's bothering me and I'll tell you. "That was amazing." she mumbled, her lips pulled to a happy smile. Damn it!

I continued kissing her, sealing our lips tightly. It was wrong because I kept thinking about Luka but damn, Lily was so selfish. All she cared about was me, keeping her happy. Just ask me at least one time, Lily. Ask me about how I feel and I might start to like you. Please try to understand me.

Deep lustful moans escaped from her lips as I kissed her passionately when I suddenly felt my phone, vibrating inside my pocket. I pulled away then she groaned, her face crooked in irk. Looking down, my face lit up seeing Rin's number. Len hurt me too much and I spent most of my times taking care of Lily that I almost forgot about Rin.

She left me a text message, saying that she wanted to see me then I got excited. I needed to see Rin. I needed to see her so we could cheer each other up. Surely, she also felt lonely when Len left her. "Uhmm...Lily," I started, trying to pick up the right words to say. "You know...Rin right? Len's twin sister." She raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to an 'o' shape, encouraging me to speak further. "Well, she needs me with something and I have to go. I'll...come back later, I promise but..."

"Alright." she simply replied, cutting me off. I was surprised because I expected her to stop me. With that, I felt relieve.

I inhaled deeply and kissed her cheek before standing up waving my hand at her. "See you!" I yelled before exiting the door. I just had to see Rin _right now_.

* * *

As soon as I arrived, I ran full speed towards the door and burst inside, not bothering to knock anymore. I just felt really thrilled with the though that I could finally open up my feelings to someone close to me—not to my psychiatrist. I quickly looked around to find her then I found her in their dining room, sitting alone with ice cream on the table.

"Rin!" I called out to her, tackling her to hug. "I missed you so much!" Then I saw her smiling weakly at me. I knew that she was also feeling miserable without her brother.

She stood up and pulled a chair, gesturing me to sit down and I did. "I missed you too." she muttered, looking down as if she was thinking of something. "Eat...ice cream if you want. I have to tell you something that I should've told you earlier."

"I know, I know." I exhaled, feeling somewhat relieved already. "What Luka and your brother did to us was really painful. I know the feeling of being left alone. I always feel so grieved and troubled and I know that you feel the same. I'm so sorry that I almost forgot about you but hey! Let's face this together now. We don't have to be alone anymore."

I sounded so desperate, yes. I expected Rin to perhaps whimper and cry on my shoulder but instead, she furrowed her eyebrows and chewed her bottom lip. She looked like she was thinking of how to tell me something.

"Kaito," she voiced out. "I wanted to tell you this but I was just waiting for the perfect timing. Look, it won't make me eat nor sleep, it keeps tensing me, I just can't stop thinking about it. And..."

"Rin, it's alright. Someday, they'll come back for us. That's for sure." I said cutting her off.

She then flinched and smacked the table in front of us. "Listen to me!" she yelled, making me freeze. "Those past days that they were still here, they always wouldn't tell me where'd they go. Sometimes, they would stay here for a while but they would spend most of their times in Len's room and...and I always hear Luka screaming."

Pain started to dagger inside me again. I was expecting her to make me feel better but she just made me feel worse. Did she really have to rub it in? "Wow, Rin. Thank you very much for the information but I think I've heard enough and I want to go home." I said mockingly, making her stand up and glare at me, flames of fury burning in her eyes.

"Will you listen to me first?!" she yelled again, making me give her a questioning look. What was it really that she wanted to tell me? "Luka was screaming because of pain! Not because of the pain that you're all thinking but...but I think something's going on with her." she whimpered with her voice almost disappearing.

Sighing, I gathered her to my arms and patted her head. I didn't exactly get it but I suddenly felt like listening to her. "Continue." I murmured, waiting for her quick response.

Pulling away, she looked up to me and sat down again. "I thought that there was something romantic between them too but before they left, me and Len were saying our goodbyes then we heard Luka screaming in pain...on her own. When we saw her cowering on the floor, Len pulled her up and dragged her to the car. I asked them what's wrong b...but Len completely ignored me and left. Luka was struggling. Kaito, Luka isn't really pregnant. I'm sure of that."

Goggling, I tried to absorb what Rin just told me and blinked a few times. Luka told us that she was pregnant. Why would she tell us that if it wasn't true? Why would she run away with Len? I wasn't fully convinced that she wasn't really pregnant but I suddenly got a bad feeling. I just reluctantly nodded and stepped back, wanting to run away immediately.

Without noticing, I shivered, remembering Luka's pleading place when she asked me to come with her to the beach on my birthday.

_"Kaito...Let's just be free one last time."_

_"...one last time."_

I have to know what's really happening. "Rin...I...have to go now." I breathed out, feeling so weak.

She tilted her head in response, giving me a confused look. "Huh?" Then she noticed the expression that I was wearing. "Oh...then go." She stood up and patted my shoulder, giving me a serious look. "Let's help each other find out what's really going on."

Nodding, I turned away and ran outside.

* * *

I quietly entered the house and tiptoed to Luka's room, being extra careful not to be heard by anybody. If someone hears me, Lily would just hold on to me like a blood-thirsty leech again. I started to open Luka's drawers and cabinets, lifting up her pillow and blankets, making the whole room a mess. Even I wasn't sure what I was looking for but I kept digging into her stuff, hoping that I'd find something that would give me a clue. I was so close to giving up when I saw...drugs? scattered on the floor and a small bottle.

I grabbed the bottle, jostled out of Luka's room and called out to dad as soon as I saw him.

"Dad," I walked closer to him and grabbed his arm. "Please let me borrow your car."

Raising an eyebrow, he looked at me from top to bottom. "Uhmm...where are you going?" he asked confused. "And what's that in your hand?"

I inhaled deeply and showed him the bottle, hoping that he knew what kind of drug it was. "Rin called me earlier this day and told me that Luka isn't pregnant. Look, it's not that I believed her...that easily but do you happen to know what that is? I found that inside Luka's room."

He narrowed his eyes to the bottle then his nose twitched. "What...what could this be?" he breathed out, the feeling of uneasiness visible to his face. Without any other words, his eyes roamed to different angles of the house to see if Lily was around then gave me his car keys, patting my back.

I felt like I was running out of time so I hurriedly got into the car and drove to my personal doctor's clinic, Dr. Kasane. She was a professional doctor and was an expert with drugs and medicine so surely, she'd know what this is. Why was I having a feeling that it would be alright with me if Luka really was pregnant instead of having another reason to leave? Why was I suddenly worried about her? Why was I feeling that...I'd lose her for good?

When the car halted, I immediately entered the clinic and thankfully, there weren't any patients lining up.

"Dr. Kasane!" I greeted.

Smiling, she pointed at the seat in front of her desk. "Kaito, I haven't seen you for a while." she replied.

My hands started to sweat then I slowly placed the bottle of drugs that I found in Luka's room on her table. "I'm not...here for a check up though. I just want you to tell me what kind of drug this is." I said, swallowing.

She picked up the bottle and gasped, making me look at her in horror. "Dabrafenib?! Wh...why do you have this kind of drug?" she asked, her voice, shaking.

Shivering, my eyes landed on the bottle, then to her. "I...found it in my...in my best friend's room. What kind of drug is that?"

Her eyes widened then massaged her temple, breathing heavily as if I was about to receive a horrible news. "I shouldn't be the one telling you this." she started, taking a while to continue. "But as your doctor and your mother's friend, you should know this much."

I clenched my jaws and grated my teeth, desperate for her answer already. "Just tell me what that drug is." I demanded.

"This drug is taken by cancer diagnostics."

* * *

**long chapter , i know XD i wanted to write more but i think it's already too long and t's already midnight so i guess i have to continue tmr :3 GAWSH I REALLY WISH THAT I COULD FINISH THIS BEFORE COLLEGE STARTS ! !**

**anyway , enjoy ! ! (unedited again mhaygudness)**

**thank you so much for the touching reviews :**

**- oOCanaChanOo (oh mah gah thank you so much i'm so flattered QwQ)**

**- Day Dreaming Jigglypuff (aww thankies 3 mueheheheheh i'm glad that you're liking it xoxo)**

**- Cure-chan (thankyew .. no worries , i'll update everyday for chu guys X'D)**

**- Mystery Potato (omg nice name XD and i just realized that ffn always delay guest reviews for 3 days on my fanfictions OnO so i guess it is a late thank you eheheheh XD)**


	37. Chapter 37

**KAITO POV**

My jaw dropped as I felt my heart stop, causing me to hyperventilate. I couldn't move and extreme angst ran through my body, draining all the remaining warmth that was inside me. I was like paralyzed, to the point that I could barely find myself breathing. A sudden harsh gasp escaped my mouth as my eyes darted down to the small bottle that was in front of me. I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't make any sound. I suddenly felt something liquid running down my chin and in my surprise, my face was already soaked in tears.

"W...what?" I breathed out in a fading raspy manner.

The room had this asphyxiating atmosphere, making both of me and Dr. Kasane silent. Somebody, please slap me. Please slap me and tell me that it isn't true. Tell me that Luka doesn't have cancer and really is pregnant instead.

Still having the serious troubled look on her face, she placed a hand on my shoulder and stood up. "I'm sorry, Kaito." she mumbled as she walked closer to her file cabinet. She started to look for something there and without a moment lost, she pulled out a small folder and placed it on her desk. "Here are some basic information about the drug. If you still have some questions about it, those papers might help."

I rubbed my face roughly and gripped the folder and the bottle, cursing myself for letting Luka run away. "Thank you very much, Dr. Kasane." I told her before standing up and headed to the door.

None of the affliction left my heart when I left the clinic to tell everybody about it.

**LEN POV**

My eyes were tightly shut as I rubbed my hands together while praying for Luka. Cold sweat kept dripping from my face while I struggled to catch my breath. The anxiety inside me was like electricity that shot uncontrollably without an ending destination. It pulsated and constantly searched for an outlet, never breaking nor cracking. It kept nagging and hounding, sending lassitude to my heart. The twinged look on her face that I saw earlier was such a pain in the chest.

The door suddenly swung opened then Dr. Yowane, along with her nurses exited the room so I quickly stood up and turned to them. I gulped, preparing for what I might hear then I was somewhat relieved when Dr. Yowane gave me a slight smile.

"There is...a good news and there is a bad news. Which one would you like to hear first?" she voiced out, looking directly into my eyes.

I took a deep breath. "The good news please." I replied, my hands forming into fists.

"Well," she began glancing at Luka through the huge glass. "She's lucky because she's still making normal amounts of blood cells. The bad news is the way her bone marrow is making it is becoming abnormal. Sir, we are doing our bests but in her condition, I think you should take her to Tokyo where they have more advanced equipments for these types of diseases."

Sighing, I nodded and shook Dr. Yowane's hand. "Thank you." I breathed out, leaving her behind and entering Luka's room.

I sat beside her unconscious form and caressed her face as I scanned every detail of her. It hurt me how much she changed physically, how she looked so frail and how her skin became somewhat translucent. The amazing woman that I used to know was robust and vibrantly healthy, possessing a spirit that could make you smile in a single look but I couldn't see her anymore. The woman that's now lying before me looks so tired. It wasn't the first time that I watched her sleep but this time, she looked as if she was done.

I suddenly saw her, blinking a few times then I leaned over her, forcing myself into her field of vision. Her eyes fluttered open then I saw transparent orbs forming in the corner of her eyes. I could see her lips turning down a bit then I reached out for her soft hands and squeezed them. I smiled weakly then a tear fell from my eye and struck her chin.

"L..Len..." she muttered with her exhausted voice. "I...can't...take it...anymore...I'm...so tired..." she breathed heavily with every word that she said.

I shook my head violently and kissed the ring that was inserted to her finger. I didn't really know how to respond. What should I tell her? "Hold on," I mouthed, afraid that I'd bawl in tears if I said it out loud. Was the test really that painful? I couldn't take it. I should take her home to Tokyo right away.

As soon as she saw me kissing the ring, she let the silver mists that were in her eyes crawl down to her face then she smiled. "Alright." she whispered then she threw her head back, closing her eyes again.

"Hey," I screeched silently. "The doctors said that you're getting better." I lied. "Do you want me to take your back to your family now?"

I expected her to refuse but she nodded eagerly and sat up. "Yes," Then more tears rolled down her face. "Please."

My whole body became rigid. Why did she suddenly want to see them? No, it's not that I don't want her to feel that way but what suddenly hit her mind? "We'll I'll take care of everything now so we can leave tomorrow so rest well, okay?" I told her, brushing her tears away with my thumb.

She laid back down, yawning. "I love you, little bro." she mumbled before falling asleep.

I tucked her blanket up, kissed her forehead and stroked her soft silky hair as I watched her tenderly.

"I love you too, big sis."

**KAITO POV**

Shivering, I got out of the car and walked to the door with my almost wobbly feet. My heart was hammering inside my chest as if it wanted to jump out of me. I felt like I was losing all my marbles as tons of questions played inside my head. She wasn't supposed to hide any secrets from me but why didn't she tell me about it? How did Len know about her condition? Is she even getting the treatments that she needs? Is Len taking good care of her? Is...she still alive?

I was about to reach out for the door then I felt someone tapping my back. I turned around and rubbed my hazy eyes to see who it was and...

"Luke!" Meiko greeted with a strange look on her face, probably wondering why I looked so messed up. "Any...news from Luka?"

With that, I broke down in tears and cried like a fucking retard in front of her. I was expecting her to throw me an annoyed expression but she stroked my back and pulled me in, sighing. "She will come back later, I'm sure of that." she muttered, looking down to the floor.

"I don't...I don't know about that anymore..." I whimpered, trying not to be too loud.

She then furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?" she asked. "And what's with that folder?"

I inhaled deeply then grabbed her wrist, pulling her upstairs. Surprisingly, she didn't have that strong personality with her right now. She wasn't angry with me, she wasn't telling me to fuck off and don't bother getting close to Luka. She probably sensed that I finally knew something and she wanted to listen. She was concerned about Luka, concerned about her best friend. I was somewhat glad to find out that Luka had her.

I was pulling her towards mom and dad's room when we suddenly heard an unfamiliar voice, giggling inside Lily's room. I stopped and motioned my finger to my lips, signaling Meiko to keep quiet and she did. Silently, I walked towards Lily's room and cracked it opened then I saw a girl around Luka's age with a short light green hair. Wait...isn't she the same girl who claimed that Luka stole the Rotary watch? I couldn't be mistaken. She _is_ that girl!

"Lily, you're such a bitch. This is why I love you." she squealed.

Lily then laughed evily and shushed the girl. "Don't be too loud." she whispered but I couldn't see what she was doing because if I open the door wider, she would see us. "So tell me," she moaned. "Am I a great actress?"

Meiko pulled me away and took my place on peaking inside the room then she swayed it opened, revealing Lily...standing...beside her window.

"You," Meiko muttered, trembling. "How...how could you do this to your own sister?"

I felt the last screw inside my head fall off then I went paralyzed again. I felt like I was crippled by depression and I felt too down to even react. Everything went black for me then I saw Luka, smiling at me. Her smile filled the dark dwelling where I was at with a beautiful glow that radiated from her. I wanted to move and reach out for her but even before I could, she waved her hand at me and started to disappear from my sight. Tears started to stream down my face then I closed my eyes.

"What's happening?!" mom and dad panicked, jostling inside Lily's room.

I opened my eyes and the next thing I knew was Lily was staring at me with her face that was crooked in horror and Meiko was having a cat fight with the green haired girl. Mom froze like me then dad gasped as soon as he saw his _favorite_ daughter, standing in front of us.

"You messed up with the wrong person, you cabbage-haired idiot!" Meiko screamed then mom peeled her off from her, eyes still nailed to Lily.

I thought I completely lost my sanity. I started to laugh and clap my hands, making everybody inside the room look at me with their lips shut. I walked towards Lily then she backed away, probably afraid of what she was imagining I might do to her.

"Luke, I'm so sorry." she whimpered. "I only did it because I love you. I didn't mean to..."

"No." I cut her off, handing her the folder that Dr. Kasane gave me. Trembling, she took it from my hands. "You know what? It's alright." I said, sarcastically. "Besides, Luka wants you happy so I guess it's alright. You finally got what you want." Then mom and dad, who were out of words ran towards me and stroked my back. "You want her out of your life right?" And with that, my voice started to waver. "I think...I think you'll finally be happy. And she will be happy...because she..." I paused, not being able to bring myself to say it out loud.

I suddenly heard Meiko, breathing heavily then she pushed dad aside and gripped my shoulders, shaking me violently. "She what?" she desperately asked.

"She has cancer."

I finally spat it out, I finally told them. I couldn't care less about their reactions anymore so on its own, my feet brought me to dad's car again. I drove off, ignoring the fact that Meiko was chasing for me. I lost Luka. I lost Luka because of Lily...No, I lost Luka because I let her go.

_I promised_.

_"Listen to me. No matter what happens, no matter how much time passes,"_

Things happened. Lily tried to kill herself and made us all believe that she would be disabled forever. Time flew. It had been a month since she left but I never even bothered to look for her. I have no right to say "I promise" because...I realized that my mouth is so full of lies.

_"for better, for worse,"_

I chained myself to guilt of being the reason why someone almost died. I'm the one to blame why I lost her, why I lost my sunshine, why I lost my whole world.

_"for richer, for poorer, **in sickness or in health,**"_

Luka! Please come back to me and let's face this together! Please, live! Please, stay with me!

_"we'll always be together."_

Luka! I want to be together with you! I don't care anymore if we hurt other people. I don't care anymore if all of them dies. I just want to be with you!

Bursting out of the car, I got onto my feet and ran closer to the water—my body brought me to the beach again. To that one place that reminded me so much of her. The place always made me feel right but right now, it was so dull. The serenity that always surrounded the place wasn't there. There were no seagulls, the waves were more violent and the wind was blowing savagely. The warmth of the place was gone.

"Luka!" I screamed her name, being stupid enough to hope that my voice would actually reach her. "Luka, come back to me! I love you!" I screamed again.

I collapsed to the sand as the beautiful golden powder hugged my body. Warmth. I need warmth.

_"Even if everyone condemns you, even if it's gonna be mom or dad, I'll always be by your side because that's just how I love you."_

Why was I on dad and Lily's side and not hers? Why did I have to forget about my promise?

_"What? That's all you ever did to her." _a mocking voice inside my head told me. _"You keep breaking your promises."_

"LUKA!" I screamed one last time before passing out.

* * *

**i believe that this chapter isn't creative enough XD well , i'll do better on the next ones . . i hope you guys still felt teh drama TwT**

**thanks for the reviews :**

**- oOCanaChanOo (hello , there ! XD to answer your question about eye cancer , yes it is a real disease but it is very rare . . since it's rare , it's very hard to cure owo)**

**- Day Dreaming Jigglypuff (oh no XD ehehehe len will stay as luka's metaphorical little brother *because luka only belongs to kaito* /slapped)**

**- Black White and Superstitious (about you question about why is everyone being mean to len in his childhood XD well , i was wimpy when i was a kid and i'm not entirely bullied but i literally had no friends because all of them are backstabbing me TwT i guess irl , i'm len LOL until now , i only have few friends *but luckily none of them are dying*)**


	38. Chapter 38

_April 27_

**LEN POV**

I stopped the engine of the car and got out, turning my head upwards. The sun beamed upon my face as my gaze locked onto the cloudless sky, a shining blue that could allow anyone feed off of it's beauty and live forever. The trees that surrounded the place were fully bloomed and the chirping of the birds could be heard everywhere. Breathing in, I prayed one last time for things to go well before we enter the building before us—Luka's home. With a slight smile on my face, I pulled Luka out of the car gently, hoping that the delicate weather would somehow warm her up.

Clinging onto my arm, she looked around as if there was something wrong. "Hey," she called out in a low tone of voice. "What time is it?"

I raised an eyebrow then looked down to my watch, then back to her. "It's 9AM. Why?" I muttered as I freed my arm from her light grip and put it around her, escorting her to the door.

"Wow." she breathed out. "Isn't it a little dark today?"

I looked at her confused then looked back to the surroundings. As my eyes darted to face and saw her eyelids flickering, I let out a small gasp and I felt like crying again. "Uhmm..." was all I could reply.

"Hm?" she toned up, looking up to me with a smiling face.

I put on a fake smile and removed her glasses, kissing her left eye. "Yeah, I guess it is, big sis. " Then she giggled and looked back to the door. "It's really...really dark today."

I didn't want the moment to be more emotional so even before she could say something, I knocked. She then gripped the front of my shirt and backed away a little. I hesitantly knocked again then we heard some footsteps coming closer to the door. We took a few steps backwards then the door oscillated opened, revealing her father who was rubbing his eyes.

Knowing about their relationship, I snagged Luka's waist and pulled her backwards as I stood in front of her, ready for her father's possible actions. "I...I can explain." I voiced out.

As soon as he saw us, his face crumpled then his mouth dropped a little. The wrinkles on his face became vivid and his eyes were puffy as if he was crying earlier. "Luka?" he cheeped, quickly walking towards us.

I didn't sense any anger, I didn't sense any exasperation. He spread his arms wide so I slowly motioned myself away from Luka. As soon as he was close enough, he pulled her to a tight embrace.

"My God! What kind of father am I?! I don't know anymore what to tell you." he whimpered on her shoulder, stroking his daughter from her head to her back. "I'm...I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry if I became such a horrible father to you. I understand if you won't forgive me but please don't ever leave again. You can be with Luke, it's alright with me now but please," With that, he almost screamed. I could feel his yearning, his longing of cradling her to his arms again. "Please stay here and let daddy take care of you. I know that it isn't enough to make it up to you but I'm begging you to stay."

Trembling, she wrapped her arms around her dad, returning his embrace. "You don't even need to say sorry." she replied, tears running down her face. "I...I can never hate you." she cried like a little kid. "And...you're not a horrible father. For me, you're the best father in the world. Even if I could live my life over again, I'd still want you to be my daddy because I love you and I always will no matter what happens, no matter what your decisions will be."

I just silently watched them, being emotional myself too. They both looked so beautiful.

He started to choke on his own tears, surprised and moved with Luka's words. He tightened his hug as if he never wanted to let go of his little angel anymore. "I hope...that it isn't too late to show you how much daddy cares." he sniffed. "I love you too, Luka. You don't know how much daddy regrets everything that he has done to you."

Pulling away a little, she looked up to him and smiled. "Now, now, daddy. Don't cry. I'm here now, I forgive you." she cooed, cupping his cheeks.

He wiped his tears away and cleared his throat. "We have to tell your mom that you're here now. We have to go to her." he hurriedly told her, pulling her inside as I followed them. "Lacie!" he screamed, seeking for his wife while holding Luka's hand. "Lacie, come here quick!"

We suddenly heard someone, slowly going down the stairs then as soon as she appeared to our sights and saw who her husband was holding, the look on her still-sleepy face changed and wore the same expression as uncle did earlier.

"Luka!" she shrieked, walking towards her. "Oh my God! My baby! It's you! It's really you!" Then she enfolded her arms around her fragile-looking daughter.

"Mommy!" she cried out loud, burying her face to her mother's shoulder.

I was finding it hard to tear my eyes away from them. Words wouldn't be enough to describe the ambience that was swaddling the place. I could feel the love of a mother—a never-ending, undying, unconditional sense that was so indescribable, swirling around. The way she held her, the way she caressed her daughter's face, was making me remember my own mother who me and Rin always found so blissful to be with.

"My child, why didn't you tell us about your condition? Why did you lie to us?" she whimpered, causing Luka to pull away and hold onto her chest.

Panting, she tried to back away. "You guys know?" she asked.

Her parents looked at each other, frowning then they both pulled her and compressed to a group hug. "We just found out and heaven knows how much we worried about you. I thought...I thought I'd never see my Luka again but thank goodness, you're here!" her mother continued, ruffling her hair.

Luka closed her eyes and nestled her head against her father's chest. "I'm so sorry if I lied." she began, her voice barely audible. "I just thought that it would be easier for you to take if I did. But you know...Len took good care of me. I know that he sacrificed a lot just to keep me alive."

I smiled then a single tear escaped my eye. My eyes grazed through her form then I saw the ring that I gave her, still inserted to her left ring finger. She appreciates me. I got appreciated by someone who's precious to me.

"Thank you, Len." her parents said reached out for me, welcoming me to their hug.

As soon as I was enveloped by their warm bodies, my eyes roamed around the house and saw someone peaking from the stairs. "Hey," I whispered, making them look at me with a questioning look. "I think that a member of your family wants to join."

Pulling away, their eyeballs motioned upwards. "Lily!" Luka called out excitedly.

Lily looked surprised by her sister's reaction. It could be seen that she was hesitating to approach her but she did it anyway, looking down. Deep remorse was carved to her face and she looked as if she wanted to cry. Without a moment lost, Luka hugged her.

"I missed you so much. I'm glad that you're alright now." Luka chimed with a warm smile on her face, yet tears still continued to flow.

Lily was quiet and wasn't moving then after a few seconds, she pulled away and let her own tears go. "You're supposed to hate me!" she protested, glaring at Luka.

Chuckling, Luka pulled her back to her arms. "Why?"

"D...Don't ask me why!" Then she hugged her back tightly. "Everyone knows that I became a bad sister to you! Ever since we were children, I did nothing but hurt you. I know that you' were always aware of me, backstabbing you with my friends, I made you suffer for many years by making you believe that Luke hated you, I almost got you kicked out from college by framing you up to something that you didn't do, I put you in trouble by showing mom and dad the pictures of you and Luke kissing even if I saw that you tried to push him away, I even made it to the point where I hurt you physically. Then...then I stole the man that you love from you."

"Lily," Luka mumbled.

"No!" she screamed. "Don't tell me that you still don't hate me. You are supposed to." she spoke slowly as her words hurled out from her. "You're supposed to hate me, Luka. You're not supposed...to forgive me when I say I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

Luka stroked her sister's back and kissed the side of her head. "I'd be lying if I tell you that I'm not sulking." she screeched silently. "But I forgive you and I absolutely don't hate you. There were still many times when you made me smile. There were still times when we had fun together. Those good days that I spent with you, I cherish them. Now, tell me..." she paused. "Do you love me?"

Slowly, she pulled away and nodded eagerly. "I love you." she cried.

"Why? Why do you love me?" Luka asked, narrowing her eyes to Lily, her lips pulled to a gentle smile.

"Because you're my sister, Luka. I...love you."

Moved by Lily's words, she placed her hand to her mouth and whimpered more. "If that's the case, then I forgive you. I love you too, Lily."

Auntie Lacie suddenly walked towards them and placed her hands on their shoulders. "There, there, my dearests." she mumbled then her eyes landed on uncle Kenji.

Wiping his tears away, he looked at me with a serious face and we nodded to each other. "Let's admit Luka to a hospital."

* * *

**didn't turn out to be as dramatic as i planned but oh well~**

**i wanted to add more but my brain couldn't take it anymore . . it was a long tiring day then i can't sleep again (actually , i can sleep but i don't want to because i'm having sleep paralyses again) **

**i promise i'll do better tmr on the next chapter tho**

**thanks for the reviews :**

**- oOCanaChanOo **

**- Cure-chan**

**- Black White and Superstitious**


	39. Chapter 39

_April 27_

**KAITO POV**

I opened my eyes and found myself, lying on my bed then stumbling up, I looked around and rubbed my hazy eyes. I was pretty sure that I fell asleep on the beach and I could still remember the sight of the drug's bottle and Lily's standing form clearly. Was it all just a dream? Hopefully, it was. I was beginning to feel relieved when I suddenly found myself wearing the same clothes as yesterday. I groaned then I realized that mom was sitting beside me.

"Why...why am I here? Why did you bring me here? I want to stay at my safe haven, mom. I want to be with Luka." I ranted as tears started to pour from my eyes again.

Sighing, she gathered me to her arms and stroked my back, comforting me. "I heard the news." she mumbled, squeezing me tighter. "I'm so sorry."

I could only hug her back, crying helplessly. Back there in France, she would always console me whenever I missed Luka. She'd always tell me not to worry because me and Luka would be together again, she'd always tell me that everything's gonna be alright. It always worked but now, it seemed like no matter who tried to solace me, as long as it wasn't Luka, I wouldn't feel okay.

I lost my sunshine. Everything around me just seemed so foggy and dark. Heavy rain lashed down in me in cold icy pellets searing my heart like fire. The pain was so deep, so agonizing, so intense. My chest was mangled beyond recognition, my mind was numb, racing in circles, unable to make sense of what else was happening. I was not sure if I could use my heart again. I was not sure it could heal. I was awake, living, but gradually, I was emotionally and mentally dying. I felt no strand of relief as I drifted further into the chasm of despair. Hopelessly, I pondered all of my troubles, only reaffirming the hell I now wandered. Any hope for happiness was thwarted by the sorrow and sadness that haunted me.

It was then when we heard something, probably pebbles, hitting my window. Grunting, mom got up, swayed the curtains aside and opened the window wide.

"Hey!" she screamed down. "What the hell ar...Rin?"

Wiping my tears away, I walked closer to mom, looked down the window and saw a panting Rin.

"Auntie Miku! Kaito!" she puffed. "I was with the others in Tokyo Ikadaigaku Byouin earlier." Then my eyes widened. "Len came back with Luka!"

**LEN POV**

The smile that Luka was now wearing was really priceless. It was the kind of smile that you wouldn't mind staring at forever. She indeed looked so feeble, yet, she was still such a beauty. I couldn't help but smile to myself, being hopeful that she'd finally get well soon. Until then, I wouldn't stop taking care of her even if everyone was already here. I will make sure myself that she will get all the care that she needs. I will make sure myself that she will continue life with all of us. She's one of the most precious people in my life, one of the persons that I want to grow old with.

Aside from Rin, she's my sister.

_"Just you wait, Chii! I'll make you smile even before you know it!" I exclaimed, lightly gripping her shoulders._

_Groaning, she pushed me away and looked down. "Never!" she hissed._

_She was still pretending to be annoyed even if we already spent such an amazing day together. I mean, if she didn't really like me, then she wouldn't last at least an hour with me, right? Her shift ended extra early so I took her out to a friendly date. She would always drive me away but it was funny because I still wanted to be friends with her. She reminded me so much of IA. If I keep this up, surely, I'd be friends with her in no time!_

_"Hey," I called out to her, giving her a piece of strawberry shortcake that I bought earlier at a bakery. "Have a taste of this." I said._

_Hesitantly, she took it from my hand and had a bite. See? If she didn't like me, she wouldn't even take it. I knew that she was a softie inside! "Wow," she mumbled. "It's delicious."_

_Smiling, I made her look at me. "Why do you act like that?" I asked as she threw me the most annoyed look I've ever seen._

_After our gazes locked for long enough, her eyes softened then she sighed. "Because...because you're nice." she replied, leaving me confused. "I don't trust nice people. I don't trust people at all. Especially those people who makes promises."_

_Looking down to my feet, I moved closer to her and stroked her back. "Uhmmm, please tell me why." I pleaded then she turned her face upwards—to the sky._

_"Well," she started. "There's this idiot from my childhood—my elder brother. We had a lot of fun times together, he was my hero. He even promised that we would always be together but he broke it and left. Then the next thing I knew was he was backstabbing me with our sister. He said that he never really loved me and I annoyed him too much."_

_I looked at her with sympathy. I could imagine that. I would probably feel the same when it happens to me and Rin. "Your big brother really sucks for doing that to you but hey," I cooed. "I can be your new big brother!" With that, she finally smiled. "And I told you I could make you smile!"_

_She chuckled. "Big brother? More like little brother since you're too childish." I frowned. "Don't worry, it's not a bad thing. Fine, I'll say it now. I...I actually like you. I mean, like like as a friend, okay?" then she laughed out loud._

_"I get you. I like you too." I replied as I laughed with her._

_Hearing enough of the ringing of our laughter, I cleared my throat. "So...friends?" I wore a goofy smile on my face._

_She smiled. "Brothers and sisters."_

I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when someone bolted inside Luka's room. I was expecting that it would already be Rin with auntie Miku and Kaito because surely, Luka would love to see Kaito! Especially now, that her parents already approve them. I turned to see who it was but she wasn't who I expected her to be.

"Luka!" she almost cried, walking closer to her bed. As soon as she was close enough, she tackled her to a hug.

"Careful, Meiko!" I warned, glaring at her.

Ignoring my presence, she hugged Luka tighter and caressed her face. "You said...you said that those weird things in your eyes would go away." she whimpered, sounding really hurt.

She was a woman with a very strong personality and only acted softly when around Luka. She was always overprotective with her and others could hardly make her smile. She was really strong so I never really expected to see such a raw emotion from her.

Luka smiled. "Oh, Meiko. Stop crying." Chuckling, she patted her back. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, you little brat! Do you even know how worried I was? I never really believed that you were pregnant. I know that you're smart enough not to be impregnated by Mr. Banana Split!" she blurted out, pointing at me. I could only smile and shake my head. "I thought...I thought you'd leave me forever. I thought I would never see you again!" she continued, sobbing.

Luka chortled, still patting Meiko's back until she finally slowed down a bit and started to sniffle. "Jeez, you cried even more than my mother did." she joked.

Playfully glaring at Luka, she slapped her arm very lightly. "Of course and I'm quite positive that I cried the most too when you left." she sniffed, placing Luka's head to her shoulder.

"You sure care about me too much." Luka said, closing her eyes.

"Of course! I love you, girl." Meiko replied, sounding more cheerful that earlier.

Luka giggled. "I love you too."

I suddenly heard the door creak open then realizing who it was, I smiled widely.

"It sure is nice hearing a lot of I love yous in one day. I already feel better!" Luka voiced out, happiness evident to her tone.

I stood up and gently pulled Meiko away from her, grinning. "And I'm sure you'll be glad to know who will tell you that he loves you next." I snickered.

Meiko pushed me away, scowling at me. "Hey, I just got here!" she growled. "You can't just make me le..." then she paused when the door finally swung opened. "On second thought, let's go!" she exclaimed, dragging me to the door.

Well, there's the person who you need the most, Luka.

There's your one and only hero now.

**KAITO POV**

I cracked the door opened then I heard Luka and Meiko's voice. Remembering how I rejected her when she wanted to spend a day with me made me hesitate. What if I make her depressed? What if she sees me, she'd just feel pain again?

"It sure is nice hearing a lot of I love yous in one day. I already feel better!" she sounded so happy.

I hurt her. Would she be happy to see me? Would she like it if I told her that I loved her? Did she still need me?

"And I'm sure you'll be glad to know who will tell you that he loves you next." I heard Len say before snickering.

"Hey, I just got here! You can't just make me le..." then I swung the door opened, revealing myself to Luka. "On second thought, let's go!" Meiko told Len, pulling him to the door as I smiled at both of them.

The atmosphere that surrounded the place was thick for me. It was suffocating and I swear I wasn't ready to face Luka yet but I felt like I needed to. I needed to see her, I wanted to hold her. I couldn't think of anything else except for her, as if nothing else existed. My heart was drumming and blood was rushing all over my body like crazy. What would I tell her first?

I walked towards her and sat on the side of her bed. "Luka," was all I could say at that point. I felt a pang in my chest when I looked at her. She...changed.

My Luka looked as if she had been through a lot. When my gaze kneaded through her form, I felt so heavy weighted. When did she become this thin? The bags under her eyes became darker and her skin became somewhat translucent. How much pain did she endure when she was away? How much troubles did she have to face? Why wasn't I the one beside her during those times? Why did he have to be the one taking care of her? My heart was suddenly filled with envy. Yes, I envied Len.

"Kaito," she murmured then the next thing I knew was she was wiping my tears away.

"What happened to you?" I sobbed, choking in tears. Even if I didn't know if she'd still let me after all what I've done to her, I wrapped my arms around her, burying my face to her shoulder. "Why...why didn't you tell me?"

Waiting for her reply, I felt droplets of tears dripping on the back of my neck. "Because I thought...I thought I didn't want you to worry about me anymore." she answered, hugging me back. "But I realized..." she continued. "I still need you..."

"Luka, I'm so sorry." I told her as I started to shiver, remembering how I broke my promises. "I'm sorry if I always let you down. I'm so sorry if I always break my promises. I know that I'm sorry isn't enough but what else could I tell you? I don't want you out of my life. I understand if...if you've really fallen for Len."

"I do love Len." she told me, making me cry even more. "I love him dearly because he's my brother." She then tilted my head up to her. "But my feelings for you aren't the same. Kaito, no matter what happens, my heart will only belong to you."

My heart bubbled as tears continued to roll down my face. "But...all I ever did was hurt you so why?" I protested, just to hear her more saying that she only belonged to me.

Slithering her fingers through my face, she kissed my nose. "Because you're you." she whispered. "As long as you're you, I'll always belong to you. No one can ever take your place here in my heart."

I couldn't take it anymore. "I only belong to you too. I love you, Luka." Then I captured her lips with mine.

The hairs on every inch of my body stood straight even though it was a warm day. Our lips sensationally embraced each other as I pulled her closer to me. The kiss wasn't passionate though. It was just gentle and soft, yet still lasted for a few seconds. Her warm breathing was driving me crazy but knowing how fragile she was right now, I wouldn't push myself on her.

"You should've waited for me to tell you that I love you too before kissing me." she giggled, her arms draped around my neck.

I nuzzled her nose. "Tell me now." I requested, smiling.

"I love you too." she muttered then I kept giving her simple pecks.

"This, I can assure you." I whispered, still keeping the closeness of our faces. "All the things that I'm gonna be doing from now on will be only for you. No one and nothing else matters anymore."

She then pulled away and yawned, lying down to her bed, placing her head on my lap. "Promise?" she asked.

Hooking her pinky finger with mine, I smiled. "Promise and this time, I'll keep it."

"I feel better already." she cooed, closing her eyes.

I watched her face dreamily. "That's right...so I can finally marry you."

* * *

**k so it didn't turn out to be as expected .. i guess the first part was alright but MAN ! THE SCENE WITH LUKA AND KAITO WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A DRAMA BOMB BUT BRAAAAAAAIIIIIIINNNNNNNN! Y U NO WORK PROPERLY ?!**

***sobs***

**alright , i'll try even harder on the next one**

**thanks for the reviews :**

**- Cure-chan**

**- Black White and Superstitious**


	40. Chapter 40

**KAITO POV**

_"Here it's safe, and here it's warm,"_

I sang to my beloved as she slept peacefully on my lap. Her soft breathing suddenly made the world around me stand still. I couldn't believe that I was finally with her again. I couldn't believe that she still loved me.

_"And here the daisies guard you from every harm,"_

I brushed her bangs away, revealing the full view of her sweet beautiful face. Though she was unconscious, a gentle curve could be seen to her lips. I wonder what kind of dream she was having. Happiness and serenity, which I thought I would never feel again overwhelmed me.

_"Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true,"_

I just couldn't avert my gaze from her. I felt a sudden excitement, realizing that when she gets well and we get married, I would be able to see this wonderful face of her every morning. Smiling, I slowly bent down to kiss her forehead.

_"Here is the place where I love you."_

"Nice song." Meiko greeted silently, peeking from the door.

Smiling, I placed a finger to my lips, gesturing her not to be too loud. "Thanks." I whispered, slowly lifting Luka from my lap and placed her head on the pillow. "My mother is a singer so it isn't really that surprising that I have an amazing voice." I bragged out, walking towards her.

Meiko punched my arm and chortling, I rubbed it. "I said 'nice song', idiot. I didn't say 'nice voice'. Your voice isn't even that good. I can sing better than you." she snorted, squinting at me, annoyed. "Anyway, come here outside. Len has...well, something to ask Dr. Yuma. He said that you might want to hear about it."

"What is it?" I suddenly asked worriedly.

"I don't know too but I guess you should go see them. I'll watch out for Luka." she said in a more sincere tone.

I placed a hand on her shoulder before exiting then in my surprise, Lily was outside Luka's room. She was the last person that I wanted to see right now. I wasn't really ready to face her yet. Wait, let me rephrase that. I didn't want to face her yet. As much as I knew that she never really wanted to go that far, I couldn't help but be mad at her. Looking away, I glared at nowhere because I didn't really want a fight. No, not here where Luka could here us.

I was already on my way to the doctor's office when she suddenly grabbed my arm.

"Luke," she called out. If she still thinks that I'll still be her little play toy who will do whatever the heck she pleases then, no! Just not anymore.

I shot her a deadly glare that made her flinch. "What do you want now?" I asked harshly.

Tears started to pool her eyes then she bowed. "I know...that you're mad at me. You probably even hate me...but I'm so sorry." she creaked, making me even more annoyed.

"Is that all?" I snorted, pulling my arm away.

It took her a while to reply so I tried to walk away again then... "I understand now that you only love Luka." I froze, surprised by what she just said. "Look, ever since then, I did nothing but tear you guys apart. When she became my classmate way back in kindergarten, she did nothing but brag you out to our other classmates." she whimpered, bowing and hiding her hands behind her back. "I envied her for having someone who was always by her side. And when I first saw you, I had...I had a little crush on you."

I just looked at her without an expression on my face.

"I became somewhat disappointed when I found out that you were my brother though." she continued. "Then I envied Luka for all the attention that you were giving her so when you left, I took advantage of it and told her lies about you. I'm the reason...why she hated you." My eyes softened a bit. "Then I envied her more when I found out that she already forgave you then...I found out that you guy fell in love."

Somehow, I pitied her. "I'm sorry." I mumbled. I wasn't sure why I was saying sorry but I felt like I needed to.

"I envied her too much to the point that I was refusing to believe that I already gave up on you. I just wanted to make her miserable. I just wanted her to get hurt." she spoke slowly as words continued to hurl out from her. "I thought I hated her and I wanted her out of my life but remembering how she was still nice to me, remembering how she still loved me, how she still became a good sister,...I realized that I love her too. And I want her to be happy."

My eyes widened. "Lily?"

"I'm letting you go." she exhaled, looking up to me, smiling. "You and Luka belong with each other so you go make my little sister happy, okay?"

Nodding, I smiled back at her. "Thank you." I whispered.

She then pushed me away and wiped her tears, smirking. "You're welcome." she said. "You better take care of her or else, I'm gonna make your life a living hell." she joked, patting my arm.

I chuckled. "Not being able to take care of her already makes my life a living hell." I answered, before waving my hand at her.

"Hurry up. Len and Rin are waiting." she trailed off.

If Luka was able to forgive her, then it was just right if I do too, right? Come to think of it, I owe her a lot too. If she didn't tell Luka that I hated her, Luka wouldn't have hated me back. We would have met each other as Luke and Luka instead of Kaito and Chii when I returned. We couldn't have fallen in love. Thank goodness, Lily was finally alright with it.

I smiled as I marched my way to the doctor's office. I was really in a good mood but when I reached out for the knob and entered, my smile disappeared, seeing Len's worried face. What was he so worried about?

"Kaito!" Rin called out.

Gulping, I narrowed my eyes to Dr. Yuma. "Uhm, is there anything wrong?" I asked.

Len sighed, tapping the seat beside him, indicating me to sit down. "Yesterday was a bright sunny day," he stated genuinely, leaving me confused. So what if yesterday was a bright sunny day? "...but Luka thought that it was dark."

A small gasp escaped my mouth. "What do you mean?"

Dr. Yuma cleared his throat. "It only means that her cornea is being damaged even more." he declared. More? What was that supposed to mean? "The decaying of her cornea was also the reason why she suddenly had a poor vision. No one knows when but sooner or later, the patient will be..."

"Blind?" Rin blurted out, breathing heavily.

Slowly, Dr. Yuma nodded. No, Luka can't go blind. She just can't. It would cause her a huge depression. "But...but it can be prevented, right?" I asked as my heart started to pound in my chest again.

"We can't stop the decaying of her cornea but..." he paused. "She's gonna have to undergo a corneal transplantation."

Len started to rub both of his hands. "W...What's that?"

"It is a surgical procedure where a damaged or diseased cornea is replaced by donated corneal tissue." Dr. Yuma replied, sighing.

I didn't fully understand but I knew that Luka needed it. "Then everything will be okay, right?"

Dr. Yuma shook his head. "The person who would donate his corneal tissue would go blind, of course."

All of us gasped. "Who would...who would want that? I mean, there' just no way someone would donate his eyes for someone." Rin bawled, her voice wavering.

Someone suddenly barged in, panting. "Kaito! Luka..." Lily puffed, holding onto her chest.

I thought...I thought I understood so I hurriedly ran to Luka's room to check on her. I felt my heart stop when I saw her screaming as Meiko tried to calm her down.

"I can't see!" she screamed, her face soaked in tears.

"Calm down, Luka. Don't panic." Meiko voiced out in a fast manner, hugging Luka.

Quickly, I sat beside them as the others followed us inside. "Luka, I'm here." I told her, pulling her to my arms.

"Kaito?" she asked, panting. "Kaito, Meiko, am I blind?"

Deep silence remained. No one knew what to say. Knowing what might she feel, I couldn't bring myself to tell her.

"Am I blind?!" she cried out loud, making all of us look at each other with tears in our eyes.

Len inhaled deeply then sat beside us. "No, Luka. It's just late at night." he told her, trying to sound as calm as he could.

Rin smiled. "Yes. Then the moon suddenly stopped glowing."

"And because the moon stopped glowing, the stars felt sad that they didn't bother shining anymore." Meiko added.

"But don't worry." Lily breathed out. "We're here for you. Even if all of us will never see the light again, all of us will always be together."

"We will never leave you so stop crying." I murmured, trying not to burst out sobbing.

Tears stopped rolling down her face then she smiled. "Thank you, guys." she whispered. "I could never be happier."

All of us compressed to a group hug, trying our bests to sound strong. Dear God, please help us find a donor. This would cause her a lot of depression. She would be so weak and I wouldn't know what to do if she...if she...

Len suddenly pulled away and cleared his throat.

"I'll be her donor." he mouthed without a sound.

* * *

**kk so college will start tmr so idk when i can update again *sobs to death* I PROMISE I'LL TRY TO BE AS ACTIVE AS I CAN ! !**

**imma miss writing ..**

**i believe that this chapter isn't creative enough but don't worry~ imma have a creative literature subject that might help me 8D**

**anyway , the song on the first part wasn't a vocaloid song .. it's 'rue's lullaby' from 'the hunger games' . . you guys should listen to it .. (lizz's version is the best.)**

**thanks for the reviews :**

**- Cure-chan  
**

**- Day Dreaming Jigglypuff **


	41. Chapter 41

_April 29_

**LEN POV**

With tears streaming down my cheeks, I looked up to the sky from the rooftop of the hospital. It would probably the last time I'd be able to see the sun. Though I felt this soaring sadness inside, I felt no regret. If it meant that I wouldn't have to lose her, then it would be more than alright for me. In fact, if I could just take her cancer away from her and put it on me, I'd quickly do it without any hesitation.

"This is the last time I'll ask you this," Dr. Yuma mumbled, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Are you really sure that you're ready to be sightless forever?"

Wiping away my tears, I nodded as we made our way to the operating room.

_"Len, no!" Rin screamed while sobbing violently. "I can't let you do this! I will never let you do this!"_

_I glared at her, crossing my arms. I completely understood her but I knew that it was the only way. "I'm sorry but none of you can ever change my decision."_

_"We can find another donor for my sister. Surely, there would be someone out there." Lily protested, standing from her seat._

_Placing a finger to my lips, I grated my teeth. "Don't be too loud, she might hear us from inside." I began. "Who else would give up their sight for her? Even if we spend a fortune, no one would. Also, even if she doesn't tell us, I know that she's devastated about getting blind. How much longer will you guys let her suffer?" I whispered, struggling hard to make them agree already._

_Kaito gently grabbed my arm, looking at me with downcast eyes. "Len, you don't have to do this. I will be her donor. I should be the one giving her everything that she needs. I should be the one taking responsibility of her." he tried to persuade me. Of course, he was willing to give up everything for her. _

_I knew that he wanted the best for Luka as much as I did, or even more. Luka was the most precious person to him. He wanted to be the one protecting her. "You can't." I protested. "You promised to take care of her, right? You promised that you'll marry her, find a job and have a happy family with her. How are you going to do all of those when you're blind? How are you going to protect her? Besides, what do you think would she feel when she finds out that you were her donor? She's going to hate herself, Kaito. "_

_Tears began to cloud his eyes then he grunted, rubbing his face roughly but not before glaring pointedly at me. "Wouldn't she feel the same to you? She would also hate herself when she finds out about your sacrifice." he growled silently. It was true but..._

_"Who says that I'm planning to tell her?" I asked solidly, making all of them gape._

_"Are you insane?" Meiko blurted out. "How the hell are you gonna hide it from her?"_

_Furrowing my eyebrows, I cleared my throat. "You guys are going to help me."_

_"Len, no. We're going to find a donor, just you wait. You _don't_ have to do this." Rin blustered, tugging my sleeve._

_Of course, I didn't want to be blind but it was for the best. "When?" I asked harshly. "When are we gonna find a donor, huh, Rin?" I didn't want to hurt Rin's feelings but I...needed...to do it. "When Luka starts to get weak because of depression? When she...when she feels like giving up?"_

_She hid her hands behind her back then bowed her head. "But I don't want you to do it." she whimpered then she threw me the deadliest scowl that I'd ever seen from her. "And you're not gonna do it because I said so."_

_Though I understood everybody that they didn't want me to do it, I couldn't help but feel pissed. "If she feels too much depression, she might die." My voice started to falter. "Rin, you know how much painful it is to lose someone important to you." Her eyes softened a bit then they began to water. "Look, I also don't want to be blind, okay? But what is more important here? My vision or her life?"_

_"I...I can be her donor." Meiko squeaked, whimpering on a corner._

_I turned to her, letting my own tears flow. "Your mother wouldn't allow you, that's for sure. The same goes to Lily. Luka would get the same depression that she might get from being blind when Kaito does it." then I paused, looking at Rin._

_"Len..." she screeched silently._

_Smiling, I pulled her to a hug. "You don't want to lose Luka, do you?" Then she nodded, frowning. "Don't worry about me. I'm not scared." I chuckled a bit. _

_"Besides, I know that you're gonna be my eyes."_

I wouldn't tell Luka for now. I'd do my best to keep it from her until she gets well. I don't know how I'll face her after this yet but I hope she finally feels alright. Too bad I wouldn't be able to see her smiling face anymore. Too bad I wouldn't be able to see how beautiful she would look on her wedding day with Kaito. Too bad I wouldn't be able to see how cute her kids are going to be. It's alright though. The important thing was I could still hear her laugh and I'd be sure that she was happy.

I lied down the bed of the operating room then looked to my left to see an unconscious Luka with bandages covering her eyes. I smiled. It would be the last time I'd be seeing that beauty of hers.

I hope I would still be able to make strawberry shortcakes for you, big sis.

"Sir, are you ready?" Dr. Yuma asked then I nodded. My mind was made up, I wasn't feeling a single doubt.

One of the nurses injected something on me...

I felt dizzy.

**KAITO POV**

_9 hours later_

The operation was over and the nurses told us that we could already go see both Len and Luka in the operating room. I thought I was already ready to see them but I felt my stomach sank and my throat tightened when I saw Len. His eyes were covered with bandages like Luka and he looked so pale.

I suddenly felt heavy weighted. Why did things have to turn out like this? I didn't want Len to do it. It was really against my will but all of the things that he said were right. As much as I wanted to be Luka's donor, I wouldn't be able to do something about it. The throbbing inside my chest was making my whole body numb. What would happen to Len after that? What would happen to Rin? What would happen to the twins?...my best friends aside from Luka.

"Le..." Rin squeaked but she was cut off when Meiko covered her mouth.

Our eyes began to water then we heard Len coughing, sitting up. He sensed that we were around so he turned his head to different directions to look for us then trails transparent liquid came out from the bottom of the bandages. None of us could speak. The next thing we knew was we were all hugging him, not daring to make a sound to not wake up Luka.

"Len," dad whispered, his voice barely audible. "Thank you."

He could only hug us back, still placing a finger to his lips. I admired how strong he was.

"It's pitch black." he whispered back, making us tremble in tears.

Mom was catching her breath, trying her best not to be too loud. She was also close friends with the twins. Rin and Len were like her second children. I couldn't describe the pain that was carved to her face right now. Rin, on the other hand was emotionless. It was like everything was drained from her. I knew how painful it was for her seeing her twin brother like this.

I was so torn. I didn't know if I should regret letting Len do it or not. I didn't want him to be like that but I also didn't want to lose Luka. I knew that he wanted to help her but didn't that mean that he just gave up his future? Yes, I would be more willing to do the same but about Len, I couldn't believe that he loved Luka that much.

"Wh...where am I?" someone suddenly mumbled then we all turned to see who it was.

Len suddenly pushed all of us aside then walked closer to Luka, stretching out his arms to the air, checking if he would bump on something until he reached for the side of her bed then sat on it. "You're in the operating room, big sis." he told her as I walked towards them and helped Luka sit up.

"Len, you should rest." I murmured then Meiko tried to pull him away.

"No!" he exclaimed, clinging onto me.

"Aww, were you guarding me til' the operation was over, little bro?" Luka asked.

Len let out a small chuckle. "I was."

"I'm really moved." she giggled. "Thank you, Len." Then Luka's fingers grazed through the bandage that was around her head. "When this gets removed, will I be able to see?"

More tears started to pour from my eyes then I placed my hand on top of Len's head, gently patting it. "Thanks to your donor, yes, you could see again."

Luka beamed brightly, clapping excitedly. "Oh, I can't wait to see everybody again." she squealed. "I'd like to give my donor my sincerest gratitude."

With that, Len started to choke in tears.

"He's very welcome." Rin whimpered, holding onto her chest.

"Hey, are you guys crying?" Luka asked worriedly.

Everyone else couldn't take it anymore and started to sob their hearts out too. "We're just really happy!" Len exclaimed, hugging both of us. "Right everyone?"

"Right." we all answered in unison then Luka smiled.

If only you knew who your kind donor was, Luka.

* * *

**i swear this could'vd been better if only i used my pc T_T well , i just used my tablet to type all of these (which is difficult and annoying) but maybe when i'm not that busy , i'd write on pc and be creative as possible XD**

**unedited as usual**

**thanks for the reviews :**

**cure chan**

**black white and superstitious**

**day dreaming jigglypuff**


	42. Chapter 42

_May 1_

**KAITO POV**

Standing a meter away from her, I locked my gaze to Luka's form and watched Dr. Yuma remove the bandages from her eyes. There was this thick air around the room that made everyone seem to stop breathing. Would she really be able to see again? Of course, thanks to Len. We all prayed that she would finally feel relieved and get well soon. I just hope that Len could continue his 'little act' until then.

After removing the last roll of bandage from her eyes, Dr. Yuma massaged Luka's temple then backed away. "Open your eyes." he commanded.

She blinked a several times, making me lean closer to her then she fluttered her eyes opened. I was expecting her to smile or perhaps even laugh but her shoulders rose and covered her mouth with both of her hands then few orbs of tears escaped her eyes. The expression that she was wearing was really indescribable, making my heart sink in deep anxiety. What's wrong? Wasn't she still seeing anything? Wasn't the operation successful? No, it couldn't be.

"I was so excited to see everyone again." she whimpered, making all of us gasp. I felt my heart pounding again. "But I never thought that it would be like this. I'm so happy..." she continued then we felt relieved. "I'm so so happy because all the people that I love are around me when I opened my eyes."

Tears of joy rolled down my cheeks on its own as I motioned closer to embrace her. "Oh, thank goodness." I cooed as she wrapped her arms around me, trapping me in her never ending warmth.

She drew her lips closer to my ear then she kissed the side of my head, making everyone heave an 'aww'. "Especially you." she whispered. "I'm so happy because you were the first one that I saw."

I smiled, locking my arms around her in a tight squeeze as we clang to each other in momentary joy. "You're alright now, right? You're gonna get well soon, right?" I whispered back, making her chuckle a bit.

"Of course." she giggled then pulled away, leaving me a bit disappointed. I didn't want to let go yet.

Pouting, I tried to pull her again but even before I could, Meiko shoved me away. "Hey!" That little...

"Luka!" she screeched as she hugged and rubbed her cheek against Luka's. "Tell me that you missed seeing my beautiful face." she joked, laughing.

Lily suddenly tackled them, kissing her little sister's forehead. "I'm so glad that you can finally see. Tell me that you missed seeing me too!" she squealed in joy as the sound of their laughter rang through the atmosphere of the room.

Seeing Luka smile suddenly made me forget all the bad things that we've been through. It was like everything was bright again. I felt a thousand of emotions twirling, like cherry blossoms winding and whirling fantastic trails around my head in the most exquisite and delightful way. I couldn't help but smile.

"Yep." she chirped, making butterflies fly frantically inside my stomach. "I missed seeing my beautiful sisters."

"Aww, look at them, Kenji." mommy Lacie, who was nestling her head on dad's shoulder exhaled. "Our girls are so sweet. I've never seen them like that before." Utmost happiness was really evident to her voice.

With a smile on his lips, dad nodded. "Indeed."

I backed away a little then I felt mom's hand on my shoulder. "There, it's much better when you're smiling." she said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Hm?"

"It's just that I've been seeing you sad these past weeks." she continued, chuckling a bit. "And I swear your face was the ugliest." she joked.

"Please," I snorted. "Who do I look like?" I shot back, laughing then she playfully slapped my arm, smiling.

Meiko and Lily were still cradling Luka in their arms, stroking her hair. "I'm so appreciative of the blessings in my life. I'm so glad to have all of you." Luka chimed then her eyes landed on me, winking.

I blushed. Yes, she was already mine but I still couldn't help but feel giddy over the smallest things that she did. I didn't really think that I could get used to the feeling that she was making me feel.

"We are so glad that to have you too." Len suddenly said, walking towards Luka with the help of Rin.

Everybody froze then the girls got off the bed, letting Len and Luka have their space. Deep silence ensued.

"Little bro," Luka called out silently, cupping Len's cheek.

Chuckling, he pulled something from behind his back. "Guess what?! I made you a strawberry shortcake again!" he exclaimed, handing Luka the sweet pastry.

Clapping her hands excitedly, she took a bit of it and giggled. "Thank you." she replied in a sweet tone. After a few seconds, she furrowed her eyebrows and licked her lips. "But...it kinda tastes different."

Len's adam's apple moved, signaling that he gulped then sweat started to drip from his face. "H...Huh? Does it...taste bad?" he hesitantly asked.

"No, it still tastes amazing!" she replied, beaming. "It's just that...uhmm...I don't really know what it is but something is different."

I tapped Rin's back then she turned to me. Giving her a questioning look, I darted my eyes to Len.

"I did most of the work." Rin mouthed.

I nodded my head understandingly and saw how cold Rin looked at Luka. I felt a sudden foreboding inside. I suddenly felt afraid of what she might say. She then grunted, violently marching outside the room.

"What's wrong?" Luka asked innocently, surprised by Rin's actions.

I stood up, smiling goofily. "Uhm,...uhhh..." I started. "I think...I think she's just hungry. I'll go follow her. You wait here for me, alright?"

Smiling weakly, she nodded then I exited the room and looked for Rin. I thought she already understood but why was she acting like that? Though I still didn't think that it was right, it could be seen that Len was really happy. Couldn't she just be happy too?

"Rin!" I called out to her, grabbing her arm.

She stubbornly pulled away, giving me an irked look. "Leave me alone!" she growled.

Giving her a confused look, I cleared my throat and walked closer to her. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She clenched her fists and stomped her foot, making me somewhat jump in the air. "I hate Luka." she mumbled, the venom of anger seeping in her voice. "She's the stupid reason why my brother can never see anymore."

Grating my teeth, I threw her a deadly scowl but she didn't seem to be scared. "It's not her fault." I grunted silently.

"Well, if she didn't overreacted about losing her eyesight, Len wouldn't do it. If she didn't become so melodramatic, none of this would've happened to us." she exhaled heavily with tears forming in her eyes.

For the very first time, I felt this anger against Rin to the point that I just wanted to shove her out of the hospital. How dare she say something like that to Luka? How dare she? "All of us feel bad about Len's decision but can't you see that everyone is happy? Len is happy so why can't you just be happy too?" I tried to say as calm as I could.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks but her glare didn't stop piercing me. "How can I be happy, knowing that my brother's future is already ruined because of that fucking histrionic brat?!"

I raised my hand, I was so ready to slap her but I knew what the consequences might be so just in time, I stopped myself. "How dare you speak ill of Luka?!" I almost screamed with blazes of wrath building up in me. I suddenly remembered their little friend, IA. I inhaled deeply, trying to calm down. "Heaven and hell know that Len's decision was really against my will and surely, Luka would never want that too. But everyone also knows that Len wants to keep Luka alive because he won't be able to take it if Luka ends up like IA."

She chuckled bitterly, flinching. "Yes, I love Luka as much as I love IA." she continued. "Luka is important to me but I can never forgive her for what she did to Len. Yes, I do love all of you dearly but I love Len the most."

I completely understood her. We all didn't want what happened to Len but, damn! Luka wasn't at fault! "What part of we all didn't want it can't you understand?!" I roared at her.

"What?" she asked mockingly. "She didn't have to see anymore, Len didn't have to do that but because of your selfish decisions, all of you approved. Why did she still need Len's eyes? She is going to die soon anyway."

Extreme fury suddenly took over my heart and the next thing I knew was I was gripping her collar and I was so ready to punch her. I was so ready to hit her face when someone suddenly pulled me away from her, stopping me.

"Luke! What the hell were you trying to do?" dad panicked, hugging me from behind.

Still glaring at me, Rin just shook her head with an evil smirk on her face then she walked away without any other words.

"Come back here!" I screamed, trying to break free from dad's tight grip.

With all his force, dad struggled to pull me back. "Luke," he snarled. "Luke, what's going on with you?"

I started to calm down a bit. "That little rascal." I hissed.

Placing a hand on my shoulder, he sighed. "Tell me what happened." Should I tell him? Yes, I was mad at Rin but I wouldn't let anybody else hate her. Maybe she would think about it and regret what she said. Yeah, that's right. She was just disappointed with Len's decision. I'd let her go for now.

"Nothing." I said. "It's just that...she was being her annoying self again. It's what happens to her when she's too tired."

Dad bit his bottom lip, scratching the back of his head. "Then let her be." he mumbled, smiling goofily. "Don't worry, she'll come back later." I hope she wouldn't act like that if she does though.

The door suddenly swung open again, revealing Dr. Yuma and Len. "Is something the matter?" Dr. Yuma asked, tugging Len's sleeve not too obviously.

I shook my head, heaving a deep sigh. "Rin was just being tired." I lied.

"Oh," Len muttered, looking down. I had a feeling that he knew.

Dr. Yuma cleared his throat, shaking his head as if removing the distractions from his head. "Anyway," he began in a serious tone. "The patient seems to be alright right now, but..." He looked at us with a blank expression. "She has to undergo a bone marrow test to check if her bone marrows are producing the correct amount of blood cells."

Len gasped, his face twisted in deep horror. "No." he exhaled, breathing heavily. "No, just no!" he said, this time, louder. "Isn't there another way to find out?"

Me and dad looked at each other, both confused with Len's reaction. "Is there something wrong, Len?" dad asked him.

"She already underwent that kind of test in Ishikawa. I can't...I can't take it, knowing that she'll have to experience such pain again." he answered, making my heart drop from extreme anxiety again.

Dr. Yuma chuckled a bit. "Oh, that." he said. "Don't worry, Mr. Kagamine. We have more advanced equipments here. I promise that we will make it as painless as possible for her."

With that, we both felt relieved. "So...what will happen if you see something wrong?" I asked, hoping that he would know what to do.

"Simple." he stated. "She will have to undergo a bone marrow transplant and a bunch of Polychemotherapy sessions. After that, there will be 90% chance that she will get well." With a huge grin on our faces, all of us gasped in excitement. "Just keep her away from depression." he added.

"And if there isn't something wrong?" dad asked excitedly.

"She will only need monochemotherapy sessions." Dr Yuma answered, smiling.

Len bounced up to me, shaking me violently out of happiness. "Did you hear that, Kaito?" he exclaimed, laughing. "Luka is going to get well soon!"

Putting an arm around his neck, I rubbed his head with my knuckle as we both laughed. "I know!" Then I leapt to dance away, making us look like a bunch of dancing gays but we didn't care. We were so happy!

Everything would finally be alright!

I just hope that Rin wouldn't get in the way.

* * *

**i'm so sorry for the late update T_T jeez , it was only our first week and we were already busy as crap =_= tons of assignments were already given and all ~_~ anyway , here it is . . i can't say that t's worth the wait but well , ehehehehe~**

**and i think i can only update on sundays _ _ll i'll try to update faster than that though . . **

**thanks for the reviews :**

**- BlueDeathIceTheKidd (aww hihihi thanks XD)**

**- Xname (OHMYGOSH O_O you read dream boy ?! XD that was embarrassing~ thank you though :3)**

**- Cure-chan (soon XD)**

**- Black White and Superstitious (i'm glad about that :'3 thank you)**

**- JustMe (*on chp1* actually , even i don't memorize my pen name XD i use my email to log on)**

**- Rin Owens (*on chp 26 and 18* lemon ? X/D t's only rated t so i can't put lemon eheheheh anyway , thank you)**


End file.
